The Untitled Naomily Story
by juliwulie829
Summary: Emily goes on an interview for a big shot lawyer in Bristol. Turns out it's Naomi (shocking I know). After 15 yrs without seeing each other, after their very first kiss, will they be able to start some sort of relationship? I suck at summaries, and well yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time posting anything that I've written, that will be completely open for criticism, optimism, critiques, everything. Anything you feel should be changed or added or extracted, or whatever your heart desires, let me know. If you hate it, love it, what have you. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**I don't own anything to do with Skins. Just an unhealthy obsession with Naomi and Emily.**

**1; **

"Em! Get up you lazy ass, you're late." Is just about all I hear before I feel a pillow being thrown at my face by my annoying sister Katie. Okay, well she's not annoying per say, but after 27 years, she is overbearing though especially due to her false sense of authority over me because she's the older twin, by a whole three minutes. Last time I checked that doesn't really give you full on rights to rule over someone since birth. But I digress.

"Two things." I state, holding up two fingers for emphasis as I throw the covers off of myself and swing my legs around to sit on the edge of the bed. "One, why couldn't you wake me a _little_ bit nicer." I stretch and yawn. "And two, what time is it?"

"Half seven, your interview is at ten and you have to catch a cab you lazy bitch." Katie said matter of fact, before turning around and walking out of my room. "Oh!" I faintly hear her add as she walks back into the room. "Considering Nicky is still sleeping, I'll bring him to mum and dad's so you don't have to worry about that."

"Thanks Kay." I say with a smile, she smiles back, a rarity on days where she has to act like my mother.

Forty-five minutes later in standing in the full-length mirror Katie placed near the front door of my flat. I look, what I find presentable for an interview to be a personal assistant to some bitchy man or woman of one of the biggest law firms in Bristol. Black pencil skirt, black high heals, white blouse. The only thing that may through people off is my bright red hair, but fuck 'em.

"Mummy!" Yeah, I'm a mum. I have a three year old, Nicholas. The only man I will ever truly love, other than his father JJ of course, but that is a story for another time. Any way Nicky is the only person I strive for at the moment. He's my world.

"Hello my love. Are you going to be good for Nana and Grandpa today?" I ask, crouching down to be at eye level with him.

"Yes mummy. We gonna go to the park." He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Are you gonna be a good boy for Aunty Katie as well?" I ask, he nods his response; I scoop him up into my arms and pepper his face with kisses. He laughs and tries to break free from my grip. "Mummy loves you." I say giving him on last kiss.

"Nicky loves you too, mummy." He says, pointing his finger at me for emphasis.

"Nicky where did you go you little bugger!" I hear Katie yell as she rounds the corner and walks across the living room.

I shift Nicky's weight onto my hip. "Do you always refer to my son as a bugger when I'm not here?"

"Not always. Only when he is being one."

"Whatever you say. Now I really have to go." I say giving Nicky on last kiss on the cheek before handing him off to Katie.

"Good luck Em. You'll do great." She says smiling and quite literally pushing me out the door. "Be agoodboy." I manage to say what I hope is quick enough before the door is slammed in my face. I turn around to starting walking toward the lift when all of a sudden I find myself looking up at the ceiling and hear the sounds of a grouchy woman cursing.

"Don't you fucking look where you're going?!" The distressed sounding woman yells out. I sit up and lock eyes with the most vibrant blue pair of eyes I have ever seen in my life, yet they seem a bit familiar. Aside from her eyes, the rest of her face is quite attractive as well. Until my eyes focused a bit more and came across the fact the woman was glaring at me so severely, and her lips were pursed so much it literally looked as if she just ate a goddamn lemon. But she was still oddly attractive. I look down at my current state and stand up to fix myself a bit.

"S-sorry." I manage to choke out after what feels like forever, by the time I look back up, the woman is gone.

After an hour long cab ride, thinking about the mysterious blonde, I was sitting in the waiting area of the huge law firm playing some stupid game on my phone.

"Fitch?" The woman behind a rather large desk calls. "You can go in, through that door, first office on the left, Campbell." She says quite unpleased, "Good luck. You'll need it." She adds quickly before I walk through the door and down the fairly short wood paneled hallway. I stand in from of the big dark wood door and read 'Naomi Campbell – Attorney' Her name is Naomi Campbell? Ha! I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my mouth. I took a second to compose myself and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard her call from behind the door. I take a deep breath and step into the room to see well the back of her big leather chair. The room has a slight over powering aroma of Chanel Number 5 perfume, leaving me a bit light headed. "Sit down." She says not turning around. What the fuck is wrong with this bitch. The dramatics are a bit much. But there is something in her voice that is making me think she's trying to get one over on me. With the obnoxious squeak of the leather chair as I sit down, I automatically become very uncomfortable and insecure. "Now, do you always go on interviews with people you walk into?" She asks as she turns around rather dramatically, with a smug sort of grin on her face.

"Fucking hell, are you serious right now?"

"Hello there." She says smirking. Jesus Christ she's beautiful.

"Are you anything like the supermodel? Because if you are, I think I'll just leave now."

"Oh don't do that. You should at least tell me a little bit about yourself." She smiled. The smile that will soon be the death of me, but that can't happen if she becomes my boss. Fuck!

"My name is Emily Fitch, but you clearly know that. I'm 27 years old, lived in Bristol nearly my whole life. Uh, I'm pretty reliable, hardworking all that good stuff. Ihaveathreeyearold, I'm dependa-"

"Excuse me what was that?"

"You didn't let me finish I said I'm dependable."

"You know very well what I was referring to Emily."

"I have a three year old." I cough nervously "His name is Nicholas, he means the world to me." I look down, hoping that I didn't screw up anymore that I feel I have.

"Oh." She sounds a bit disappointed.

"Did that screw up me getting the job? I don't mean to be too forward I just don't want to waste anymore of your time if that's the case." I begin to stand up.

"Sit. Please." The disappointment still hasn't left her voice and apparently eyes as well as I sit back down. "You clearly don't remember who I am, but the fact that I remember you is quite interesting."

"Sorry?"

"We were at a party, we were just about to start middle school, it was two nights before actually. We were at that girl Sara's party. You kissed me. Your sister had a fit. And I coincidentally ended up moving the next day. Of course you don't remember, it was stupid and unprofessional to bring up, you can go though, I'll have some one call you with details on your status this week." She said turning her chair back around to look out her office windows.

"I-I do remember. No wonder why I didn't remember right away, not only was your hair brown, but you never did tell me your second name. I can't believe it. How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, obviously." She laughed nervously, turning back. "I've been living in London with my fucked up dad that actually felt the need to come out of the fucking wood work and take care of me for a while. Went to Uni there and all that then came back here a few months ago to be with my mum. You haven't changed a bit, still fit as ever." She says eyeing me up and down as I feel a blush creep its way over my cheeks. "So tell me more about this kid of yours, Nicholas."

"He's like any other happy three year old. But he is quite a little troublemaker when he wants to be. All in all he's the only person that seems to make me happy now a days." I smile sadly.

"So you're married then?" She suddenly becomes amused with the pen lying on her desk, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"No actually. I'm not. He was sort of unplanned. I don't think there is a nicer way in saying that. But uh, I did a favor for a friend, Nicky's father, and boom, baby. But there isn't anything I would ever want to do to change that you know? He's always going to be a sweet reminder of his dad."

"What happened to his father, if you don't mind?" Still playing with the pen.

"He um. Actually died in a car accident on the way to the hospital to be with me when Nicky was born. He had a bit of a defecate and when he would get a one track mind he wouldn't pay attention to anything else going on, so he went through a red light and well… Yeah." I feel a lump begin to form in my throat and try to stop thinking about Jay.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Finally that goddamn pen became a little less interesting.

"Is what it is, I can't go and change the past you know?"

"I hear ya. Believe it or not but I have a daughter." She brightens at this little announcement. "She's six months."

"Congratulations. What's her name?"

Naomi blushes and becomes very shy all of a sudden. "Well, I was reading something before she was born, I didn't tell my wife at the time when she was pregnant, but what I read stated that you should name your child after someone that you truly love. And it's suppose to represent something, I can't quite remember what but, uh, I named her Emily… Emily Rose. My wife's name was Rose, she passed away during childbirth." She lets out a slight laugh.

"What is it?"

"I haven't seen you in almost fifteen years or so years and yet I'm dumping all this shit on you."

"As I am with you Naomi. I'm sorry about your wife, and I don't quite know what to say about the fact that you named you child after me. Not that I don't find that flattering. Just a lot to take you know?" I say shyly.

"Emily. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I've always kept you in mind. Yeah we were only what thirteen? Fourteen even? Either way, I never stopped thinking about you." She's preoccupied with the fucking pen yet again, but I don't know how to really wrap my head around it. Granted I had feeling for Naomi at some point. I still do a little bit. But I just don't know if I'm as willing to tell her. This is supposed to be a job interview for Christ's sake. And now it turned into some long lost relative type of reunion.

"Naomi? I don't mean to sound too forward but would you like to go to lunch one day? It's just that considering this interview has taken a different turn than expected, and I really have to go Nicky by half twelve." I say looking at my watch to see that it is already quarter to.

"Gimme your mobile." She demanded sticking her hand out. I gave it to her. "I'll text you later tonight, yeah? Or call. Depends on when I get the little one off to sleep really." She smiles and hands me my phone back. "Talk to you later?"

"Yeah, anytime after seven, that's when Nicky goes to bed." I say smiling. After a minute of semi awkward silence I stand. "Thank you for your time." I laugh. "Should be at least somewhat professional, yeah?"

"That is correct Miss Fitch." She says with a grin. "Thank you for your time as well, I'll have someone be in contact with you soon." She winked and lowered her voice a bit. "Or I'll let you know myself."

"Okay, well, goodbye then." I offer her to shake my hand and she does.

"Talk to you later." Her smile still failing to falter.

"Yeah." I smile turning around and walking out of her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**2;**

What the fuck just happened? So my possible future boss, no scratch that, the odds of me even getting that job are slim to none at the moment, one. Two, how the fuck is it even possible for someone to remember something that happened fifteen years ago? Well something like that at least, where drink and drug had BIG roles that night. I can barely remember what the fuck took place last week, thirdly, I barely remembered whom the fuck she was! I guess humoring her wasn't the best way to go about things. Now what? Do I keep humoring her and be nice? Or do I just ignore her and act like things never took place? No Emily you can't do that! That's something Katie would do and you're trying to not be like her… STILL! Fucking hell.

After about fifteen minutes of walking and thinking of nearly all the possibilities I have to get out of this current situation, I'm finally standing on my parent's doorstep, looking in my stupid oversized bag Katie gave me for today all because it was some high end designer bag and would make me seem more 'professional' or some bollocks. I just took the fucking thing to shut her up. Finally after digging to the bottom of the endless bag I find the key, open the door, throw the stupid fucking bag on the stairs (making sure to avoid future injury of anyone walking down the stairs that they don't trip over the thing) and walk over to the cabinet where my dad keeps his _good_ liquor and pour myself a drink. In the short time it took to walk from the liquor cabinet to the sofa, I managed to chug down about half of the Jack Daniels I poured myself. I set the remainder of the liquor on the coffee table and lied down.

"Mummy!" I not only heard Nicky, but also felt him as he decided to sit on my stomach rather forcefully. I let out an_'ooph', _not expecting to have fallen asleep, and be woken up by a rambunctious three year old. "Sorry, mummy. Looks what Nana got me!" He says excited to show off his new dinosaur toy. "It's a tirarasors rex!" He tries to say while shoving the goddamn thing in my face.

"That's nice sweetie. Did you say thank you?"

"Yes mummy." He nods, preoccupied with his toy.

"Good boy, now please get off mummy so I can go see Nana." I say kissing him on the cheek before he jumps off and runs to his toys on the other side of the room. I sat up and stretched a bit before picking up my drink and seeking out my mum in the kitchen. "Hi mum." I said walking in and sitting down at the counter.

"Hello love, how was the interview?" She said washing her hands.

"It was good." I lied, it was awkward as shit.

"That's good." She smiled. The room became awkwardly silent. My mother and I never really had the best relationship, she leaned more towards Katie cause of how girly she was probably, I was more of a daddy's girl, I always wanted to be with him and felt I could trust him a bit more. I dunno, it's always been that way, no need in changing it.

"Where's dad?" I ask breaking the silence.

"He had to run to the gym for a bit he'll be home soon." She said trying to become occupied with anything within reach.

"Oh, can, uh, you drive me and Nicky home then?" I ask uneasy, knowing the response to come.

"Why won't you allow me and your father to buy you a car Emily? We've offered a hundred times; have no problem paying for it. You know that and yet still refuse." Christ her voice gets irritating.

"Mum for the last time, I don't want to rely on you for everything. I'd like to make my own money and pay for things myself, not just have you and dad hand things to me. I'm not like Katie or James. I want to do things for myself, not just have it handed to me. It's enough that you pay for my flat and some of my bills, but I don't want to keep relying on you for cash." Yep, my parents are rich, and no I don't feel that their money is also my money, I intend on making my own money, and supporting my family by myself.

"Oh come on Emily, that's old news already. We have the money for you and you know that! Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Because I would like to try and be independent mum! I don't want the same argument anymore, please."

"Fine, just accept what I offer you and-"

"NO! I don't want handouts! Please just take me home, I have some things to do." I say standing up and walking towards the front door. "Nicholas, get you stuff, nana's taking us home."

* * *

The twenty-minute car ride felt more like hours. The tension between my mother and I was so thick, it was almost suffocating. A second longer and I may have contemplated throwing myself from the car if my son wasn't also with us. Moving on. We finally pulled in front of my building. "Bye mum I'll talk to you later. Thanks again." I say half heartedly getting out of the car and going to help Nicky out of his car seat.

"Bye nana, thank you." Nicky says jumping down from his car seat and giving my mum a kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the car.

"Bye loves, see you." My mum says with a tight lip smile before I close the door and she drives off. I pick up Nicky and walk into our building, stopping in the lobby to get the post, then stepping into the lift and making my way to our flat.

"What do you want for dinner sweetie?" I ask Nicky once the lift stops on our floor and the doors start to open.

"Pizza!" He shouts excitedly in my ear. I will forever regret giving him pizza for the first time a couple weeks ago, since then that's all he asks for.

"Not tonight Nick. How about spaghetti?"

"Spetty!" He says jumping out of my grip and running into his room before I have a chance to say anything else. I follow him to his room.

"Whoa there speedy. Go clean up, then you can play." I stand in his doorway and point towards the bathroom. He jumps up and runs into the bathroom, I hear the faucet turn on the off and before I know it he's running back. I catch him by surprise and pick him up. "What did I say about running in the house?"

"Not to." He says looking down.

"So then why were you?"

"Sorry mummy." He says sticking out his bottom lip pouting and looking up at me with big brown eyes. Oh the puppy dog face, the Fitch children were always able to get away with anything when they made that face, and now my own son inherited the gene. The first time he pulled that face, I knew it would all be over from there. No one, not even parents were immune to the face.

"Don't do it again or you won't get any sweets after dinner." I said kissing his cheek and putting him down.

"Yes mummy. Can I play now?"

"Yes dear." I say as he walks back into his room and I go to change.

* * *

"I like spetty mama." Nicky says with a mouth full of pasta and a face full of sauce.

"I see that sweetheart. Don't talk with your mouth full." I can't help but smile at him. How innocent he is. How he doesn't have a worry in the world. Nothing ever brings him down, he always happy. Even when he knows he's in trouble, he takes that one moment to be upset but goes right back into be the happiest kid in the world. I love that about him, he's never nor was he ever a sad kid. I can honestly say I don't know what my life would be like without him. That's how much I love my little guy.

"You okay mummy?" He placed his sauce soaked hand over mine looking at me concerned, well as concerned as a three year old can manage to be.

"Yes baby, I'm fine. Finish up okay." I smile at him and he smiles back before finishing the last of his dinner.

"All done mummy! See?" He says tilting his bowl to show me.

"Put your bowl in the sink and wash your hands please." I say trying to wipe some of the sauce off his face with my napkin before he gets down from his chair.

"Can I have dessert now?" He walks over to me, bottom lip out, puppy eyes and his hands clasped together in front of his chest. God this kid knows what he's doing and he's only three!

"Yes. What to you want?" I say getting up to put my dish in the sink.

"Ice cream!"

"Okay, but just a little, you have to get to sleep soon."

"Okay mummy."

I walk over to the freezer and get him his ice cream and place it on the table for him, and then I start washing the dishes.

"Mama!" Nicky yelled from the other you. I go into automatic scared shitless mode thinking something is wrong.

"What? Is everything okay?!" I say panicking, seeing my son with a chocolate goatee smiling at me.

"Your phone keeps buzzing." He says pointing to the table where it's charging.

"Thanks sweetie, just don't yell like that again please unless it's an emergency okay?" I walk over unplugging my phone from the charger and charger from the wall.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, now come on. Bath time then bed." I pick him up from where he's sat and walk with him to the bathroom.

* * *

Half-hour later he's sound asleep. I finally look at my phone to see two missed calls from Katie, a text from her as well, a text from Keera (an old friend and Nicky's godmother) and a text from Naomi. Oh the huge variety, let's see what Katie has to say. Get the worst part over first. _'Hey you bitch...'_ And judging by the opening, I'm not quite excited about the rest. Lets go to Naomi next, _'Hey. Call me? I have something to tell you.'_ Oh the anticipation… not really, I already know what could come of the "I have something to tell you" bit, so we'll just save that call for later, finally Keera, a bit of normalcy no doubt. _'Hey stranger. I'm in town for a couple days. I'd like to see you and the little monster :) Let me know when's good for you.' _Thank god! Keera and I have been friends since college and went to Uni together. She really is the only person that really understands me to no end. She is the only one who keeps me grounded and sane all the time. I haven't seen her in a couple months, and Nicky loves her to death as well. I make up my mind and call her first.

"_Hello?" _I can't help but smile at the sound of her voice.

"Hey you."

"_Emsy! How are you? How's Nicky?" _Keera is one of the very few people that ask those questions. My parents never even formally ask how I am; they just assume I'm the same all the time I bet.

"We're pretty good actually. You?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen to make myself tea. As the water boils I start putting dishes away.

"_Same old. How are your parents?" _I sigh. _"Same I suppose?"_ She adds.

"Yeah. Mum still trying to shove money down my throat, dad _always_ at the gym. And before you ask, yes, Katie is still a pain in the ass and James is still as hopeless as ever."

She laughs, _"Always knowing what I'm going to say before I say it. That hasn't changed." _

Smiling, "Yeah well, wouldn't want that to change now would we?"

"_Not at all. So, when do I get to see you and the little guy?"_

"Tomorrow too soon?" I feel a bit too eager asking, but hey, I need to see some one that won't get on my nerves.

"_Tomorrow is perfect." _I can't help but grin. _"I can hear you smiling you know."_ I smile wider.

"Oh shut it you. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"_Tomorrow kiddo." _I love it when she calls me that. She's the only person that could really say anything that if other people said it would bother me. She's a year older, which is the reason behind her calling me 'kiddo' incase you wanted to know. _"Bye. I'll call you in the morning."_

"Bye."

A/N: Introducing a new character, oh the excitement! Well for me at least. And the long torturous endeavor for you guys mwahahaha! What will happen next week? Stay tuned :D Love it? Hate it? Review it!


	3. Chapter 3

**3;**

"Muuuuuummy…" Nicky whispers poking my face "…wake up." He continued.

I open my eyes so see my son's face nose to nose with me. His curly brown hair a mess, and in his eyes and my face. I can't help but smile, these simple moments are ones that I live for. "Morning." He smiles, giving me a small kiss, before I pick him up and sit him on my stomach.

"Good morning." I say kissing him on the cheek. "Guess what!" I say seeing his face light up.

"What?" He asks tucking his teddy bear under his arm.

"Aunt Keera's coming over today." I smile.

"Yaaaaay! I gots to show her my toys!" He says excitedly.

"Oh yeah? How about we go to the zoo?" I say holding him steady when he decides to jump up and down on my bed.

"I wanna go see the lions mummy! And the biiiiiiig turtles." He says holding out his arms to emphasize how big they are.

"Okay, okay. Let's go eat breakfast first, then I'll call aunt Keera." He jumps down off the bed before I can say anything more and tries his hardest not to full on run into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat Nick?" I ask walking into the kitchen.

"Ice cream!" He shouts from the table.

"Not for breakfast bud, how about eggs?" I say opening the fridge.

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later after talking all about what he wants to do at the zoo while I cooked his breakfast and while he ate, talking mainly to his teddy bear about what he was going to be doing today. When he was finished, Nicky came walking over to where I am in the kitchen shoving his plate in my face. "Look mummy, aaaaaall done." He smiles proudly.

"Good love, put the plate in the sink." I say stepping aside so he can do as he was told. "Thank you." I say as he steps up onto his step stool and kiss the side of his head.

"Are you gonna call aunt Keera now?" He asks, preoccupied with his hands. When ever he gets nervous he always has to make a fuss over his hands, whether he looks at them or rubs them together, what ever the case may be.

"Yes. You can go play for a bit sweetie." I say taking my phone from the counter and dialing her number.

"I wanna say hi." He says pouting. I put the phone on speaker and hand it to him. He takes the phone and looks at it.

"_Hello?" _She answers with a yawn.

"Hi aunt Keera!" Nicky says with a smile.

"_Who's this?"_ She says kidding with him.

"It's Nicky Fitch." He looks at the phone curiously.

"_So it is. How are you mate?"_

"I'm gooood. You gonna come over, mummy says we gonna go to the zoo."

"_Is that so? Where is your mum Nicky?"_

"Standing here, she's smiling." He smirks at me. Cheeky little kid, "Now her cheeks are getting red." Jesus Christ.

"_Oh yeah? Is she pretty?"_

"Yeah." He says bashfully.

"_Can you give her the phone for a bit Nick?"_

"Okay. I see you later."

"_You bet, bye."_

"Bye." He says handing the phone to me before going to his room.

"Hey." I say getting on the phone trying to act as calm as possible.

"_I can still get you to turn red I hear." _

"Oh shut up." Failing to be serious.

"_Don't deny it Em."_ She says playfully.

"What time are you willing to come by?" I ask playing with the tea towel on the counter.

"_What do you mean by 'willing'?"_

"Because the second you step foot through the door you're going to have a three year old little boy wanting all your attention." I say matter of factly

"_And what about a twenty seven year old little woman wanting all my attention that is?"_

"Look at you, flirting and insulting all in one sentence." I say sarcastically.

"_I'm a multitalented individual, what can I say?" _

"You can say a time." I say trying to sound serious, but failing miserably.

"_Hour and a half?"_ I look at the clock to see it is already half ten.

"Perfect. I'll see you then."

"_Bye Em."_

"Bye." I hang up the phone and just as I'm about to put it back on the charger it starts ringing. Assuming its Keera again, I don't really bother looking at it.

"You have to wear something comfortable seeing we're going to a zoo all day." I say smirking.

"_Well then I should have taken the day off." _Fuck, not the voice I wanted to be hearing.

"Naomi?"

"_Yes, hello Emily, I assume I'm not the person you expected to be calling you?"_

"I just thought you were someone I just got off the phone with, any way, what's up?" I really don't want to be talking to you right now.

"_I just called to tell you that after the way the interview went, I really couldn't allow you the position. Sorry."_ She sounds disappointed.

"I figured that much, it's no big deal really." Besides having you as a boss may have been weird.

"_Yeah…"_ Please don't tell me she wants to continue this conversation. _"…I'll let you go then. I'll talk to you later?" _She asks sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe. Bye." God that sounded bitchier than it needed to be.

"_B-Bye."_ She sounded disappointed, but before I could apologize, the line was dead. I let out a frustrated grunt.

"You kay mama?" Nicky asks walking into the kitchen looking ridiculous.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. What are you wearing?" I ask trying to hold back a laugh.

"This what I wanna wear today." His says proudly, holding his arms out and looking at his outfit with approval. He has on a bright blue shirt, dark green shorts that aren't buttoned, his batman underwear outside of his shorts, a red sock on one foot, and an orange one on the other, both socks are barely on his feet correctly, and he's holding a boot in on hand and a sneaker in the other. Typical three year old, I suppose.

"Come on, let's go back in your room and figure this out a bit, but first let me get a picture of you." I say holding my phone out in front of me. "Say cheese."

"Cheeeeeeeese." He says trying his hardest to make sure every single one of his teeth is shown.

"Good, now come on and let's get you changed." He nods leading the way to his room.

* * *

Exactly an hour and a half later there's a knock at the door.

"Mummy! She's here!" Nicky screams as loud as possible, walking past my bedroom to the front door.

"Don't yell, sweetie." I say walking past him to get the door. I open the door to see Keera. She's about four inches taller than I am, has dark brown shoulder length hair, bright green eyes and is as fit as could fucking be. She's smiling ear to ear.

"Hello Emily." She says shyly.

"Hi." I say throwing my arms around her neck, and jumping into her arms to hug her. "It's been ages you loser." I say as she wraps her arms around my waist and walks the two of us into my flat, kicking the door closed.

"Clearly, you usually never greeted me like this." She says holding me tight.

"Aunt Keera!" Nicky yells running over. I jump out of her arms so she can hug Nicky as he too jumps into her arms.

"Nicky! I missed you mate." She says peppering his face with kisses.

"I missed you too." Nicky says giggling. "Come see my room! I gots a big boy bed now!" He says wiggling out of Keera's arms and walking towards his room.

"I'll be there in a second Nick, I just wanna talk to your mum for a second." She says stepping closer to me.

"Okay. But hurry up." He says walking into his room.

"He's quite a demanding three year old." She states.

"Yeah well he's going to be four in just a few weeks. Are you going to come back for that?" I ask walking into the kitchen making sure I have everything I need for the day.

"Of course. Actually I'm moving back in with my parents for a bit. Dad isn't doing too well and mum needs me to help her out around the house with, as she puts it, 'man things' considering he taught me how to swing a hammer and my sister is useless with that stuff." She says rolling her eyes.

"Ah, that should be fun." I say turning to lean against the counter.

"Well I get to see Nick more often…" She says walking over to me and placing her hands in my hips. "… And you." She whispers in my ear causing my eyes to flutter shut.

"What are you doing?" I ask quietly when I feel her breath on my neck as her lips slightly graze my pulse point. Before I have time to react, she pulls away and is walking out of the kitchen.

"I still got it." She says over her shoulder and winking at me.

"Bitch." I say under my breath.

"Heard that!" She calls down the hall.

* * *

"You got him?" Keera asked as I took Nicky's sleeping body from the car.

"Yeah I'm fine, grab the bags please." I say adjusting Nicky without waking him up. He rests his head in my shoulder, while he still has his ridiculous lion head hat on from the zoo. This thing is blood annoying with the fake fur mane around it. But whatever, he loves it and that's all that matters. Along with the hat, he also convinced me into getting him _another_ turtle stuffed animal for his little collection he is starting to gather. All in all, I want to see my kid happy and that's all that matters. No matter how annoying something might be to me. I digress.

"What do you think Katie is doing tonight?" Keera asks holding the door to my flat open for me.

"Why you want to seduce her?" I ask jokingly.

"Ha fucking ha. Do you think she can come and watch him for a bit? I wanna take you out for a well needed drink after today." She smiles.

"Here, you call her for me while I get him in his bed." Say handing her my phone and shifting Nicky's weight a bit before walking down the hall and placing him in his bed. Taking off his hat and shoes before exiting.

"She said she'll be here in ten minutes and she seems very mad at you for not calling her back yesterday." Keera says tossing me my phone.

"She'll live." I say catching my phone awkwardly as it almost hits the floor. There is an aggressive knock on the door followed by Katie letting herself in.

"Hey lezzas." She says throwing her onto the chair by the door.

"That was fast." I say seeing it's only been about five minutes since Keera hung up the phone.

"I was down the street. Why didn't you call me back you dozy bitch?"

"Sorry, I've been busy and planned on telling you that I didn't get the job and the person who would have became my boss was that girl you beat up in before middle school for kissing me." I say gathering my things to leave.

"What the fuck? Seriously?" Katie asks shocked.

"Yep."

"Small world?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you the rest later. Nick is sleeping, he may or may not wake up before we get back, if he wakes up, he needs a bath, no matter how much he doesn't want to. And please get the face paint off of him. He'll get a rash if you don't. We'll be back in an hour or two." I say shrugging in my hoodie and putting my bag over my shoulder.

"I'm not some stranger you know." Katie says annoyed.

"I know, but I am still a mum, and with you I feel I should be throe." I say smirking at her, knowing it will annoy her.

"Anything else I should know? Will the Queen be stopping by?" She ask sitting down.

"Not tonight." I say sarcastically, causing Keera to snicker and Katie to glare.

"Come on, I. Need. A. Drink." Keera punctuated as she pushed me out the door.

**A/N: Bear with me people. I feel this relationship is going to be an important factor to this story. Naomi will be making an appearance so enough, as well as some of the other character we all know and love. All in due time my friends. Love? Hate? Review? Whatever floats your boat. **


	4. Chapter 4

**4;**

"So…" Keera says placing a pint in front of me while taking a seat across from me.

"So." I repeat taking a large gulp from my beer.

"You're so god damn beautiful." She tells me whilst bringing her pint to her lips and smiling before taking a sip.

"Do you realize how many times you've said that to me today?" I ask setting down my beer and leaning my elbows on the table. Keera looks at me and gives me a cheeky grin and shaking her head, mimicking my movements until her face is inches from mine. "About twenty. And I don't know how many times you managed to say it while I fed smelly animals with Nicky. Then in the car there and back, then you said it twice by the loin pen, and then -" She cut me off with a kiss. " – You go and do that." I say keeping my eyes closed and sighing.

"Well it was a bit nicer than telling you to shut up, yeah?" She takes another sip.

"Yeah it was." I nod lifting my glass to my lips, watching Keera eye me carefully. I take a sip never breaking eyes with her. "You're drooling K."

"Can you blame me?" She asks wiping the side of her mouth with the back of her hand. I felt myself start to blush. For the longest time Keera and I have had an on and off type of thing. But this time around seems a bit too serious for me to wrap my head around, almost as if she is afraid.

"Why the sudden interest in me again? I haven't seen you in six months, granted we talked and all but never have we had a conversation that went down _that_ path and now you're gonna be in town for a bit and you seem as if you want me all to yourself. Why is that?" I cross my arms over my chest and lean back in my chair.

"Why question it?" She looks at me cautiously, like she knows she's being a prick.

"Well, we were together for what? A year, year and a half, and every time you did something you felt guilty about you would always tell me how much you loved me and how beautiful I was, until I realized it was all bollocks and figured out that you cheated on me, _several_ times. And yet, I still managed to forgive you because, let's face it, you are almost as charming as me." I take a sip of my (barely cold) beer. "Would you care to enlighten me now? Or shall we wait until later, because I saw quite a fit girl just walk in and I'd like to give my time to her if you don't mind." I smile at her triumphantly and sip my beer some more.

"Go on then, go talk to the fit girl." She says looking out the window, stand up and kiss her on the cheek, "You know you're still my number one babes." I whisper in her ear before picking up my glass and walking towards the bar.

"Hey Emily." The tall girl with the piercing blue eyes says and she leans towards me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Effy, how are you?" I ask smiling. Okay so the 'fit girl' was really Effy but I couldn't really prove a point by saying that my friend walked in now could I?

"Same old. So who is the reason that your sister could not grace me with her presence this evening?" Effy always knew everyone better than they know themselves. It's a goddamn curse if you are friends with her.

"Keera, you remember me talking about her. I didn't tell her it was you I saw walk in." I say my empty glass on the bar.

"Ah, no need to say anymore." She said raising a hand for emphasis.

"So why are you here then?"

"A friend of mine wanted to go out, she should be here in a second." Effy stands up on her tiptoes to look over some of the people, then waves her hand and whom I'm assuming is her friend. "Here she comes."

"You're kidding right." I say seeing that her friend is Naomi.

"What the fuck? Ef! You know her?" Naomi sound just as enthused as I do. She looks different than the last time I saw her, I guess because she isn't behind a large oak desk and isn't wearing an expensive blazer and blouse. Tonight she actually looks normal, jeans and a jumper; her hair pulled back, a bit messy, glasses, and not that putrid Chanel perfume.

"You two know each other?" Effy says shocked.

"Yeah. We do. How do you know Effy?" I ask Naomi, who looks like she just ate a fucking lemon.

"We met at Uni. How do you know her?" She crosses her arms across her chest.

"She's my neighbor and is kind of seeing my sister."

"Katie is your sister?!" Naomi asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, you know that! She fucking smacked you about for Christ's sake, and we're twins! Helloooo?" God she's fucking dumb.

"Well sorry for not remembering what your sister looked like. I was too busy protecting my skull from being bashed in. Besides, I don't know how some one so horrible could possibly share the same genes as you."

"Yeah well, shit happens."

"Okay, on that note, let me at least buy you a drink?" Naomi asks before turning to the bartender and ordering. "For you." She says handing me a shot.

"Thanks." I say clinking glasses and throwing the shot back at the same time as Naomi. Choking as the burning liquid slithers its way down my throat.

"You okay?" Naomi asks concerned while placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just haven't had anything that strong in a long time." I say taking a sip of the beer next to me. "So. Are you planning on getting me drunk or do you actually want to talk to me? Considering Effy has disappeared." I jump up (quite literally) onto the barstool.

* * *

Several beers and god only knows how many hours later Naomi and I have managed to, well, share our life stories. It's quite shameful that alcohol can allow such things to happen. But whatever, we've managed to lose track of not only time but Effy and Keera as well.

"Where you think they went?" Naomi slurred, swaying a bit when she stood.

"Probably mine." I say, shocking not as drunk as I though I would be.

"Oh. That's the same place Effy lives." She hiccups.

"Yes, she lives there too. Come on drunky." I say, freezing for a moment as Naomi stands up and wraps her arm around my waist for stability, stumbling a bit as she stood. "Okay?" I ask taking hold of her arm.

"Dandy. Lessgo" She starts to walk us out of the pub. Thank god I only live three, very short, blocks away or else this would be a nightmare. The whole walk home, Naomi was, shall we say, touchy. Ever two second her hands went from being around my waist to almost touching my bum, just before I would object she's move it. Like she knew what she was doing and that it was getting to me. I wouldn't admit it to her and I really don't want to admit it to myself all that much but I kind of liked it. She ended up holding my hand for the left few minutes it took to get out of the lift and to the door of my flat.

We get to my door and I let go of her hand, resulting in a pouty Naomi. "What?" I say looking in my bag for my keys.

"Why diyou let go?" She whines.

"I needed to get the key." I say holding in my hand and shaking it to prove a point.

"Oh. Well now that you have it." She takes my hand in hers again, smiling.

I open the door to see Keera sitting in a chair in the lounge; she looks at my hand in Naomi's and her faces turns sour.

"Hey, where's Katie?" I ask walking into the flat and closing the door.

"She went to Effy's" Keera says standing up and walking over to us.

"That's my friend, Effy!" Naomi says loudly.

"Ssssshhhh. My son is asleep." I say whispering to her.

"Ssssshhhh. Sorry." She says with a drunken smile.

"I'm just going to go, I waited to make sure you were getting home." Keera says walking past us and leaving without another word.

"Sit down here. I'm going to call Effy." I say walking Naomi to the sofa, and dialing the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Effy! You and Katie better get your ass here right now!" I say and hang up.

A couple minutes later and they walked through the door.

"Take her back to yours. Katie, stay here til I get back." I say running (literally) out the door and down the hall, hoping I can catch Keera before she leaves, I round the corner going towards the lifts when I smack into someone. "Shit sorry." I say, and then I realize that it is Keera.

"I knew you'd come after me." She said looking smug.

"Can you blame me?" I say rubbing my head. "What's wrong?"

"Why were you holding _her_ hand?"

"She was drunk and _she_ held my hand. Are you really mad just for that?"

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you in the pub." Keera says looking away.

"What do you mean? She was drunk."

"Before that, she was looking at you like how I looked at you the first time I saw you." She said sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

"Which means?" I say mimicking her position.

"Like you're made of gold. Like you're her lifeline and she would do anything for you. She adores you."

"You know all of that based on a look?"

"Yeah well." She says putting her face in her hands.

"Are you jealous?"

"A bit, I guess."

"Why though?"

"I still love you." She says lifting her head to look at me.

"I know that, but you shouldn't be jealous of her. She means nothing, if anything, she's just a friend." I say. I don't want to say that I don't love her anymore, because well, I don't love her anymore, but I can't tell Keera that now can I?

"You still love me?" Shit.

"You know I will always love you and you will always have that place in my heart no one else even comes close to. Besides my son of course, I love you, just… I don't know." I say standing up and extending my hand for Keera to follow suit. She takes my hand and I pull her up into a hug. She hesitates to hug me back, but finally does. "Now can we please go back to my place and continue this discussion?" I ask taking her hand and leading us back to my door.

"Is _she_ still there?" Keera asks pouting.

"No, she's back at Effy's." I say stopping at my door, before opening it, I stand on my tiptoes and give Keera a kiss on the cheek and she smiles right away. "There we go. Pouting never suited you, you know that?" I ask playfully. She nods; I open the door to see an aggravated Katie standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips looking as if she wants to strangle me.

"You are such a fucking cock block! Do you realize that?" She says through a lisp, tapping her foot a million miles an hour. Jesus Christ she looks like our mum.

"Don't do that. You look like mum, we both know how much I hate that." I say shutting the door and following Keera to the sofa, sitting on her lap.

"Are you two together again?" She asks breaking free from bitch mode.

"No."

"Okaaaaay then. I'm leaving." With that she spun on her heel and was out the door.

"Come on, I'm tired." I say sliding off Keera's lap and rising to my feet. "You're just going to stay here tonight." I say walking into my bedroom.

"Why?" I hear her say as she follows me.

"Because I said so, here." I say throwing some pyjamas at her. "These have been in the bottom of the wardrobe since last time."

"I'll just go change and set myself on the sofa." Keera says leaving the room. A few minutes later she comes back. "Sheets?" She asks shyly.

"You _can_ sleep in here. I don't care." I say walking over to the side of the bed I usually sleep on, getting under the covers.

"Really?" She asks cautious.

"Yeah, come on. Before I change my mind." I joke. Watching her walk around to the other side and getting in. I turn on my side to face her. "We'll talk in the morning yeah?" I say closing my eyes.

"Yeah, night kid." She says quietly. I can't help but smile.

"Night." I say hearing her shut off the light next to her and settling into a comfortable position. Before long I'm dead to the world.

* * *

A/N; Okay so the ending and the middle bit sorta fizzled out cause I lost it a bit. Next chapter will be better and Naomi will be in it some more. Love? Hate? Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello kind reader. So, as you have already read four chapters you must be about ready to kill me due to the lack of Naomi, so I thought, why not dedicate at least one chapter through her point of view so here we go…**

**5; Naomi**

"Holy fucking shit, my head hurts!" I announce as I wake up and realize I'm on Effy's sofa for the third time this week. "Jesus Christ!" I say sitting up.

"Shut the fuck up you baby!" Effy yells coming around the corner from her bedroom. "Take these and drink this." She says throwing me a bottle of water and a bottle of painkillers.

"What crawled up your arse and died?" I asked taking the pills and chasing then down with water.

"You have been living on my couch for the past four days. I don't know the last time you were even at your own house with your _child_, or did you forget about her. You know Emily, which you weirdly named after Katie's sister, cause of some stupid thing you fucking read. Come on Naomi, you need to stop avoiding your mother and your daughter. And don't try and tell me that you aren't avoiding the situation because I know you are, grow the fuck up Naomi." She says quite aggressively.

"I really fucking hate you sometimes." I say standing up and gathering what ever I can find that's mine.

"You only hate me because I'm right and you know it."

"No, I hate you because you think you know every fucking thing about me and yet you don't."

"You're really going to start that fight again? Seriously Naomi, I know you better than you know the back of your fucking hand because you really aren't hard to fucking read at all. You think you have this wall up that no one can fucking see anything about you, when really it's been quite clear you are a lonely person that has nothing better to do than make other people feel like shit. Hit the nail on the head there didn't I?" She says smugly.

"Fuck you Effy! Seriously!" I say yell storming out of her flat.

"You'll be forgiving me later! I know that for a fact!" She yells before slamming the door behind me. I hate how she _does_ know everything but trying to get one over on me while I'm hung over is a death wish.

* * *

"Naomi Campbell, where have you been?!" I hear my mum yell from some direction but I really can't tell, until she comes up behind me and yells at me some more, "I have been worried fucking sick! You have a child Naomi, you can't dump her on me and expect me to raise her for you!"

"Okay mum. Where is Emmy anyway?" I ask pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"She's been set up in your room for the past couple days, we're trying to get the spare room together for her. And since she's been sleeping through the night, for the most part, we put her in there." She continues to say as I walk up the stair and walk into my room, hearing a faint "Grow up Naomi". I walk in to see Emily sitting up in her crib playing with some toy that my mum must have bought her.

"Emmy." I say seeing if she will respond. And to my surprise she makes a gurgling sound and looks to see where I am. "Look at mummy's girl. You're so big." I walk up to her crib and lean over lifting her out. She smiles and coos some more. "You look so much like your mumma." I say as a lump forms in my throat. "She really would have loved you to bits, she'd get mad if I didn't tell you that. She loved you so much before you were born; I was convinced she loved you more than me without even meeting you. I'd always come home and find her singing, she'd say it was good for you when you were in her tummy, I just thought it was a load of bollocks. But she was always right, even if I never wanted to admit it to her. Now, I don't believe in all that heaven and god junk, but I know that no matter where mumma is, she's looking over both of us and must be very disappointed in me for leaving you with nana for a couple days, but I'm gonna do better okay, for you and mumma." I kiss Emmy's head, feeling tears start to fall down my cheeks. "How about I get you outta here for the day? We'll go for a little walk in the park? Go back to our house? Like you have an opinion anyway, you're a baby." I say walking out of my room and downstairs to find my mum.

"Mum?" I ask when I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"In the kitchen." I hear her say, walking towards the sound of her voice. "Yes dear?" She asks from the table where she's seated next to Kieran (her husband) sipping tea while he read the paper.

"Where is Emmy's car seat? And her carriage?" I ask shifting the baby's weight more comfortably on my hip.

"In the boot of my car is the carriage, the car seat is there too. Why?" She asks standing up.

"Well I'm taking her home for the rest of the week. She has to be home with me for a bit don't you think?" I ask walking out of the kitchen, hearing my mum's footsteps catch up to me as I set Emmy up in the lounge for a bit in her playpen.

"What about work?" She asks from the doorway.

"I can take off for a couple days mum. Just to be home and get use to being a mum you know? When I moved back here I knew I would need help, that didn't really mean dumping her on you and being an arsehole."

"Well at least you've finally realized." Mum says sarcastically.

"Thanks mum, the sarcasm was so subtle." I said with the same amount of sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah. Hopefully Emmy doesn't turn out to be a moody pain like you."

"I doubt that, I think she'll turn out like Rose. Sweet and kind." I say following my mum out to her car. "You have another car seat right?" I ask unbuckling it from the back seat of her car and putting it in mine.

"Yes it's in the other room still in the box. You know how to fasten everything yeah? Don't want anything happening to my granddaughter." She says hovering over my shoulder.

"Yes mum, I know what I'm doing. Can you get the carriage please? You have an extra of that too right?" I ask while hitting my head on the roof of the car when I was trying to get out.

"Yes Naomi, it's upstairs." She says outing the carriage in the boot of my car. "You'll ring if you need anything correct? Especially help." She asks wagging her finger in my face.

"Of course mum. I'm pretty sure Effy will be over to help me too."

"Effy doesn't know the tricks though. A mum or nana always knows best." My mum said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Mum. Can't breathe."

"Sorry love."

"Okay, let me just grab Emmy and I'm outta here." I say walking back into the house, get Emmy, and say goodbye to Kieran. I walk back outside where my mum is still standing and now crying. "Seriously mum? You're crying?"

"Well yeah, my baby is leaving me again." She sniffs.

"Oh god mum, just come over later if it'll kill you otherwise. I life just across town." I say buckling Emmy into her car seat.

"Really?" She asks hopeful.

"No, I'm not going to allow my mother to come by and see her only grandchild after taking care of her for almost a week, what kind of person would I be to allow such a thing." I say dripping with as much sarcasm as I can manage.

"Ha fucking ha, I hate you're sarcasm Naomi." She says slapping my shoulder.

"Bye mum." I say getting into the car.

* * *

After being home for a little over two hours, I have come to the conclusion that I am _not_ cut out for being a mum and quite frankly never will be. As a result I call my mum, something I never really wanted to consider.

"_Hello?"_

"Mum, can you please come here like now, Emmy wont stop crying and I've tried everything; I have no idea what to really do." I cry into the phone.

"_Calm down Naomi, I'll be there in a bit." _She says calmly.

"Thank you mum."

No more than twenty minutes later she's walking through the front door. "Naomi?" she calls from the foyer. I was sitting at the top of the stairs holding Emmy waiting to pass her off to my mum.

"Here, I have to go for a walk." I say handing her Emmy, and grabbing my coat without a word. I walk down the street a bit until I find myself sitting on a bench in a park not too far from my house. I sit there breathing in the cool spring air trying to calm myself down.

"Naomi?" A familiar husky voice asks to my right. I turn my head to see Emily and who I can only assume to be her son. He has the same brown eyes as she does, and the same nose. "Are you okay?" She asks stepping closer to me. I simply nod, before the tears in my eyes threaten to roll down my cheeks.

"Mummy, can I go play?" The little boy asks impatiently.

"Yes sweetie, stay where I can see you." She says letting his hand go. She watches him run off to the playground while she sits down next to me. "Now, are you really okay?" She asks, her eyes not leaving her son.

"What do you think Emily?" I snap whipping my nose with my sleeve.

"No, you're not. You're scared shitless of something." She finally looks at me. Her brown eyes full of, concern?

"Well fuck I am, but you have no reason to care." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't I? We _are_ friends Naomi. Or at least I'd like to think so. Regardless." She says changing her position so her whole body is turned towards me.

"Regardless?" I counter.

"Yeah, regardless of whatever the past is, or whatever managed to transpire last night."

"Last night?" I ask confused. I know I had a few drinks with her but I don't quite remember _anything_ happening.

"Yeah, you practically told me your entire life story in a matter of a couple hours and a few too many drinks in my opinion. It doesn't take a lot for someone to realize that you're scared. Scared of a _lot_." She says casually, looking back at her son every couple of words.

"Like what?" I ask, feeling the tears start up again.

"_Everything. _Especially being a mum. You went on and on about that."

"Oh yeah? And what do you suppose I do?" I ask out of sheer stupidity. How the fuck could someone I barely know, know that answer to the kind of thing.

"Grow up. Stop over thinking it all." Fuck me she's good. "You can't think of yourself when you have a baby to raise with no help _all_ the time. You have to think about them and their needs before yourself. That's the only way to get over being scared Naoms." The nickname managed to seal the deal for me. Maybe I should start to grow up, considering the fact that many people have told me to do so already.

"Guess I should grow up huh? But what if I really don't know what the fuck to do Emily? Before Emmy was born I had not the slightest idea of anything Rose ever explained to me. I thought that she'd take care of the baby while I went to work, and that would be that. I wouldn't have to really worry about the responsibilities of being a mum. I can't do something like this all-alone, and then work on top of it. I can barely stay sane as it is; now I have to do all this. I don't know if I can take it." I say starting to cry again. Emily reaches over and places her hand on my knee. I turn to look at her through watery eyes.

"Naomi, stop. Thinking. About. Yourself. You have to put your priorities after your daughter's. Think of all she needs to worry about. She needs to be fed and have her nappy changed, that's all she is concerned about at six months old." She says looking to check her son. I wish I could be more like her in the way she thinks, but I can't, I know I can't, she turns back to me, and smiles shyly. "What?" She asks, slightly blushing.

"Has anyone ever told you what an amazing person you are?" I ask before realizing what I'm saying.

"Not the same way you do." She says turning away.

"How do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Naomi, you manage to look at me like I'm made of gold. When I said something like that to you once you looked at me the same way, and said those exact same words to me too. Try and remember." She simply says. And I try to go back all those years ago, we were in the garden of some girl's house from school, she was telling me to keep an open mind and stop thinking about myself. Just before…

"Emily, would you like to go out with me tonight?" I ask trying mot to sound too hopeful.

"Sure. I can get Effy to watch Nicky." She says smiling.

"Good. Pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds perfect." She smiles.

"Great. I'll see you later then." I say before getting up.

"Hang on." She says running over to get her son. "I figure I should introduce you now. Naomi this is Nicky. Nicky this is my friend Naomi." She says crouched down at his side. I follow suite and crouch down in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Nicky Fitch." He says with a smile.

"Hello Nicky Fitch, I'm Naomi." I say mimicking his smile.

"You friends with my mum?" He questions.

"Yeah I am. We've known each other for a long time."

"Like a million years?" He asks in wonder.

"Something like that." I wink at Emily, causing her to smile a bit.

"Oh. Okay." She says and turns to his mother. "Can I play more mummy?"

"Sorry sweetie, we're going to go home. Auntie Effy is going to watch you tonight."

"She's strange." He says bowing his head.

"Auntie Katie will come too." She says standing up.

"Okay!" He smiles up at her.

"I'll see you in a couple hours then?" She asks me.

"Y-yeah. Seven o'clock sharp. Bye Emily." I say waving and walking past her. "Goodbye Nicky."

"Bye Naomi." He says waving to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello and thanks for reading the last chapter as well as this one. I only say this cause I didn't really close the last chapter with saying anything like I usually do. Regardless, Naomily is going to be on its way soon, just stay with me folks. This chapter and all those to come will be in Emily's POV unless I state otherwise. So don't expect a lot of back and forth between characters. Now please enjoy the next chapter :) **

* * *

**6;**

"You look pretty mummy." Nicky says as he walks in and hops up onto my bed, sitting amongst the mess of clothes and sheets. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to have dinner with my friend." I say looking at myself yet again in the mirror. After an hour of debating I finally ended up wearing a navy blue button down, black skinny jeans and black pumps. I don't even know to explain what I did to my hair other than saying it's an organized chaos of curls.

"Are you going with Naomi? I like her, she's nice and pretty."

"Yeah I'm going with Naomi, she's going to be here in a little bit to get me." I say turning to face him.

"Mummy? I got a question."

"What is it?"

"Can I have a lollipop?"

"Yeah, come on." I say walking over to him and picking him up off the bed.

"I want a red one." He says as I walk us to the kitchen. I turn the corner to see Katie and Keera standing in the kitchen sipping tea. "Hi auntie Katie, hi aunt Keera." Nicky jumps out of my arms and walks over to give them each a hug.

"You look nice." Keera says as her eyes scan my body from head to toe. "Where are you off to this evening."

"I'm going to dinner with a friend." I say walking over to the cupboard getting Nicky his lollipop and handing it to him.

"A _friend_?"

"Yeah K, a friend. God, calm down." I say annoyed walking out of the kitchen and to the bathroom to put on a bit of makeup.

"Why so tense?" Keera says behind me causing me to jump a bit.

"Why do you care so much?" I say putting on eyeliner.

"I just do." She says smug.

"Well stop. You have no reason to be jealous."

"Don't I?" She crosses her arms across her chest.

"No, you don't." I say finishing up the last bit of lipstick I decided to put on and storming past her, hearing a knock on the door. I open the door to see a shy Naomi holding flowers and a gift bag. "Hello." I say smiling. "Come in."

"Hello, these are for you," she holds up the flowers, tulips if we want to be exact. "And this is for Nicky." She says holding up the gift bag.

"Hi Naomi." Nicky says walking out of the kitchen and over to Naomi to give her a hug.

"Hello Nicky. This is for you." She hands him the bag, almost losing her hand in the process as Nicky snatches it and tears it apart to reveal an action figure of some sort.

"Thank you Naomi." He says with a big smile before running off to his room.

"You didn't have to do that. Or this." I hold up the flowers to prove a point. "But thank you, tulips are my favorite." I say smiling. "Let me just put these in a vase then we'll go. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good, thank you." She says smiling shyly.

"You're going to dinner with her? I thought you said she means nothing." Keera spat as I walked into the kitchen.

"It's none of your business Keera, seriously." I say getting the vase from under the sink, putting the flowers in and filling it with water. Taking the vase I walk back into the lounge and place the vase on the coffee table.

"Ready to go?" Naomi asks standing up a bit straighter.

"Just one minute, I have to say bye to Nicky and Katie." I say turning on my heels and walking to his room to see the two of them are conveniently there. "Bye Nicky, be good." I say kissing him on the head. "Bye Katie. In bed by eight, no more sweets." I say to Katie quietly.

"I know, I know. What am I going to do about Keera?" Katie asks leading me out of my son's room.

"Just try and have her not wreck the place, and please make sure she doesn't touch those flowers."

"Will do. Love you, be good, and have fun."

"Thanks Katie. Effy should be stopping by after he's asleep, she had some favor to do for a friend, I don't know what time I'll be back so at least she can keep you company. Just no shagging on my sofa again." I say wagging my finger in her face.

"That was one time." She whines.

"I don't care. Never again okay?"

"Fine, fine. Now go, Naomi is waiting."

I turn the corner to see an uncomfortable looking Naomi being stared down by an intense Keera. Christ she will never let up.

"Naoms, let's go." I say grabbing my bag and coat and walking towards the door. Naomi, tailing behind me, manages to grab the knob before I do and opens the door for me, I look at her and give her a small smile of thanks.

"So." Naomi says walking backwards towards the lift in front of me.

"So?" I question.

"Are you ready for a night full of soppy clichés?" She asks with a grin.

"What do you have in mind?" I say pushing the button for the lift.

"Well, I think we should go to some cheesy Italian restaurant, you know, Italian flags hanging everywhere, and red checkered table clothes. Then we see some cheesy romantic comedy that it so stupid that it's not even funny." She says raising her voice in a bit of a melodramatic way. "Or we can go with plan two."

"What's plan two?" I ask, nervous for what the answer might be.

"Surprise." She looks at me with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Hmmm… Let's go with the second choice then." I say as the lift makes a _'ding'_ sound when it finally reaches us. "Should I be concerned as to what plan two is?"

"No, but it will take a bit to get there, so be patient."

"You're not going to, like, kill me and throw me in the English Channel are you?" I half joke.

"Oh god no Emily! The Bristol Channel is clearly much closer." She flashes me a wicked grin.

"Very funny." I pout.

"Pouting doesn't suite you Em, don't do it." She says walking out of the lift and to the building lobby. She holds the door open for me.

"The chivalry is killing me." I say smirking.

"What you don't like it?" Her face falls a bit.

"No, I do. Just not use to it."

"Well you clearly haven't been with many decent people then." She says unlatching her keys from her belt loop.

"I guess I haven't." I say as she opens the car door for me and smile cheekily. "Thank you kind sir." I tease.

"Anything for a beautiful woman." She says blushing slightly after she realized what she said and became a bit embarrassed. "Sorry?" She questions.

"Nothing to be sorry for." I smile and get into the car.

* * *

After a quick dinner at a, non cliché, Italian restaurant and driving for about an hour and a half, we were finally… parked in a field, in the middle of no fucking where! Like I mean no nothing! Just flat land and I think I saw a cow, _maybe_. And one car drove past us the whole fucking trip.

"Naomi?" I ask nervously.

"I'm not going to murder you and burry you out here, if that's what you're thinking. Now come on or we'll be late." She says getting out of the car and meeting me at my door to hold it open. "One question though. You want to take those heals off? I have a pair of uggs in the back, they might be a bit big on you but we have to walk a little bit and well yeah." She says opening the back door, searching for the shoes and handing them to me. "Ready?" She bounces in front of me like child on Christmas morning.

"As I'll ever be." I say closing the car door and gesturing for her to lead the way. She holds out her arm for me to take, when I link my arm around hers, she smiles and we begin walking. After about ten minutes or so I finally see something in the distance and sigh in a bit or relief.

"Five more minutes I swear." Naomi turns to me looking apologetic. Sure enough five minutes later we were at out destination. In the middle of the secluded field, Naomi had gotten some one, most likely Effy, to set up a picnic. I know it sounds like something boring but there were lanterns and blankets and pillows, it seemed very cozy and quiet. "Okay I know this doesn't seem like much but it will get better. Come on." Naomi says taking my hand in hers without really paying attention to the fact. "So." She says sitting down on the blankets after me. "Coffee, tea or hot chocolate?"

"Tea, please." I say confused a bit.

"Milk, sugar."

"N-no. Naomi?"

"Hmm?" She says hanging me a thermos.

"I don't want to sound rude but, why the fuck are we in the middle of no fucking where?"

"Give it two more minutes, I swear." She says looking at her phone then smiling at me, and laying back against the huge amount of pillows. "Lay back." She says eagerly.

"Okay, two minutes is almost up." I say turning my head to look at her, catching her looking at me with a lazy smile spread across her face. "What?" I feel a blush spread across my cheeks.

"You're like, really beautiful Emily. Now before I get too distracted and miss the show, look up and count toooo ten." She says looking up at the sky.

"Ten." I say after quietly counting to myself and looking up at the sky. For the first time in my life I have never seen anything so amazing. I've always wanted to see a meteor shower, but never really put in an effort to go out of my way to see one. It was one of the single most beautiful things I've ever seen. I look in wonder as hundreds and hundreds of shooting stars flew across the sky. "It's so beautiful Naoms." I say with nothing but wonder in my voice.

"Yeah, I know." She says quietly.

It seemed like it was over as quickly as it started, even though it lasted about ten minutes.

"Thank you for showing me that." I say turning back to Naomi, who is _still_ smiling. "You know your face will get stuck like that."

"Don't care, it'll be worth it." She says cheerfully.

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well for one thing it's cause of you. Do I need to explain more?"

"Okay, I have a question." I say lying on my side and resting my head in my hand.

"Yeeees?" Naomi says mimicking my position.

"Why are you so interested in me? Like not that I'm saying not to but why? We barely know each other."

"Do you believe in fate?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"Well I thought it was a big load of bollocks before you came into my life. Before I saw met you _ever_, I thought that when people talked about fate they were lying. That is was all shit to make people feel better about things in life. Then I met you, but when I moved to London right after we kissed, I thought I would never see you again, so I paid attention in school aced everything got a law degree, married Rose and attempted to start a family. Then once Rose passed away my dad went and fucked off again so I came home, never planning to run into you again and then you walk into my office and here we are, just to sum things up."

"You talk a lot when you're nervous." I state.

"You picked up on that?"

"It's a bit hard not to Naomi." I laugh.

"Sorry." She says looking away. "How about we head back yeah?"

"Okay."

"Leave the blankets and pillow, my friend is coming any second to get them." She says holding out her hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Considering the fact that you were such a mess just this morning, you really could pull together an amazing night on such short notice." I say, swinging our hands between us.

"Well, even when I'm a hysterical mess, I can manage to get stuff done." She smiles. "And my mum gave me a good talking to after you did. So, I snapped out of my shit, you know? Figured I better get to growing up now."

"Good. Naoms?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I meet her?" I ask quietly.

"My mum? Bit of a tosser really, but wise nonetheless, don't ever tell her I said that. I don't need her finding out how I actually appreciate her. I have a reputation to with stand."

"I was referring to your daughter. Not that I don't want to meet your mum too, I just…"

"You can meet her, yeah. Some time this week maybe. We'll do something. I mean she's just a baby, but still. We can do something with Nicky too, if you want to that is or not. It's completely up to you." She rambles, but stops when I squeeze her hand a bit and kiss her on the cheek. "Sorry." She blushes.

"You're lucky I don't find it annoying is all." I smile shyly. "But we'll plan that later yeah? Right not I just wanna get back to civilization." I laugh.

By the time we get back to her car, a pick up truck pulls up next to her. "Right on schedule." I hear her say quietly and look up to see a triumphant grin on her face.

"Naomikins!" A man bellows into the night air. "How are ya?" He says walking up to her with open arms, Christ he smells like a brewery and a smoke shop.

"Hello Cook. Thank you for helping out. Drive about 5 minutes straight that way and you'll see what need to be taken back to yours for now. Effy said she'll get it tomorrow." She says, well more orders, the bloke. "This is Emily by they way. Emily this is my friend Cook."

"Nice to meet you." I say shaking his hand.

"Likewise. Well I better get goin', I'll talk to ya later Naoms, and Emily it was nice meetin' ya. If I wasn't so fucking tired you'd be seein' different side of me self." He grins and winks at Naomi.

"Thank Christ for being tired then Cook." She sighs in relief.

"Bye." I say once I start getting pulled to Naomi's car. "He seems nice."

"He's not kidding about the tired bit, he can be a right crazy person when he wants to be, which is ninety nine percent of the time." She says opening the passenger door for me, and smiling.

"Your faaaaace." I say whine playfully.

"Don't caaaaare." She repeats in the same tone.

* * *

"Did you really enjoy yourself?" She asks when the lift doors open at my floor.

"For the eleventh time, yes Naomi, I loved it." I say smirking.

Once we turn the corner of the hall that leads to my flat she begins walking backwards as she did in the beginning on the night, only this time she has both of my hands in hers, and won't stop beaming like a child. "I just don't wanna be a disappointment is all."

"Trust me, you weren't. Dinner was lovely and non-clichéd, and then the meteor shower was something I've always wanted to do. How many times do I need to tell you?" I say playfully.

"To make me feel better about myself, like a million." She says cheekily.

"Oh hush!" I say as we reach the door to my flat, neither of us letting go of the other person's hands. "Thank you, for the thousandth time. I had a lovely time."

"You're welcome, so did I. Now do I get a reward for my awesome date idea?" She asks expectantly.

"Hmm… what kind of reward are you hoping for?" I take a step closer to her.

"Well you know I don't put out on the first date. Buuuuuut, there is one thing I can think of." She says looking at my lips as she speaks and taking her step forward. I can feel myself subconsciously lick my lips quickly, watching as she does the same and leans forward a bit, but I pull back grinning. She grins too and whispers, "Come on Ems, don't tease." She takes a small step forward and leans in the rest of the way. Once our lips touch she lets out a sigh, almost a sigh of relief. While I on the other hand, gasp a bit.

Never have I ever kissed anyone and had my body start to tingle. Not since the last time I kissed her that is, but then I thought it was due to the fact that I was drunk beyond words, and higher than anyone should be, but now, kissing her sober, I've come to realize that, it indeed was due to kissing her and not due to drink and drug.

The kiss was quite tame, no one pushed anything further, and there was really no need to. There was no frantic fight for dominance or rush to think of shagging. It was a kiss shared by two people that are really beginning to care for each other, if that makes enough sense. After a little bit, but what feels like forever, Naomi pulls away first. I open my eyes to see her still fucking smiling. "Okay, it's official, your face will remain like that for the rest of your life, which will be very bad when you have a case to fight." I tease and she begins to giggle.

"Worth it." She whispers and gives me one last kiss. "Goodnight Emily." She says quietly in my ear, causing chills to run down my spine.

"Goodnight Naomi. Let me know you got home safe, text me yeah?" I say getting my keys from my bag.

"Of course. Night." She says quietly and gives me a small wave while she walks away, backwards as usual. I watch her until I see her round the corner, still backwards I might add, which results in me laughing. Seconds later I get a text_. Got you to laugh didn't I? There isn't a sound in this world that beats out your laugh, although my daughter could possibly have you beat ther. Hahaha, night Ems, sleep tight X p.s make sure your face doesn't freeze as well :p _With that, I unlock my door and hope for the best as I walk into my dark flat.

A/N: Yaaaaaaaay! An update within a couple days of the last one! (Go me!) So I'm not even going to begin talking about Skins Fire, other than the fact that Lily and Kaya's acting is amazing. Soooooooooo yeah. Love? Hate? Review :D


	7. Chapter 7

**7;**

I walk through the door as quietly as I can, feeling as if I might disturb the peace. Without turning on the lights, I just walked straight into my room and hit the switch. The soft light was enough to illuminate the lounge to reveal not only a sleeping Katie but also that everything was still on place and the vase still in tact; I shut the door, so that I didn't disturb her. After having a shower and changing, my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I ask confused, considering I didn't look to see whom it was calling at one in the morning.

"_Hi, I was going to text you but I wanted to hear your voice again."_ Naomi says quietly.

"So you got home okay." I say smiling.

"_Yeah, all good."_

"I can hear the smile you know." I tease.

"_Yeah well, you seem to inspire it in me."_ She says through a yawn.

"Get some sleep, yeah? I'll call you tomorrow." I say also yawning.

"_Yeah, yeah. Sweet dreams Emily."_ She says, her voice heavy with sleep.

"You too, night Naoms."

"_Night."_ She hangs up and I almost immediately fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to the scent of fresh coffee and bacon? I sit up in bed and stretch before making the attempt to get out of bed. I open my door to see Nicky sitting on the sofa watching telly with his teddy bear in his arms. He turns his attention away from the TV when he hears me let out a yawn.

"Mummy!" He says jumping off the sofa and running to give me a hug

"Good morning baby. Is auntie Katie still here?" I ask kissing his cheek.

"In the kitchen, she's making bacon." His face lights when he says bacon and hops back onto the sofa to watch his show. I walk into the kitchen continuing to yawn when a cup of coffee is shoved in my face.

"For you." Katie says turning her attention back to the stove.

"Thank you." I say taking a sip. "Why are you so cheerful?" I ask cautiously.

"What? Not allowed to be happy on this wonderful spring morning?" She says with cheer in her voice.

"Okay spill." I say placing my coffee in the counter and folding my arms across my chest.

"Well. If you must know." She says dramatically, setting the spatula down. "Effy and I are official. We were talking last night and she says that she loves me and well yeah." She says smiling from ear to ear.

"That's great, took fucking long enough." I go back to sipping my coffee.

"You're telling me. So how was your date?" She looks at me curious.

"Amazing. She took me to this nice hole in the wall Italian place, and then we went into the country and watched the meteor shower. But the way she had someone set it up was the romantic part, there were a ton of pillows and blankets and lanterns, it was so peaceful and quiet." I say smiling.

"Sounds like it was a success." She says knowingly.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Effy told me." She says sheepish.

"Knew it. What happened with Keera after I left?"

"She bitched and moaned a bit then left about half hour after you did."

"Christ." I say under my breath.

"You know, I really never liked her. I don't know what you ever saw in her." She says serving up a plate of bacon and pancakes. "Nicky, come here." She called to him, cutting up his pancake for him and putting it on the table as he came running in and jumping onto his seat. "Juice or milk?"

"Milk." He says through a mouthful of pancake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full sweetie." I interject into their interactions.

"Sorry mummy." He says taking a sip of milk.

"You'd have been an awesome mum you know?"

"Just cause I can't have a baby, doesn't mean I still can't be one Em." She spits.

"You know I didn't mean in like that Katie."

"I know, it just sucks, you know?" She says looking down.

"I can only imagine. I know this is really out there, but, you think Effy would want kids?"

"Believe it or not we've talked about it, we're having a girl named Ava and a boy named Jacob. And they're going to be exactly 4 years apart." She says confidently.

"Christ." Was the only word I can think of to express what was going through my head. I never pinned Katie or Effy to be ones to talk about having kids and go so in depth about it.

"Well we _have_ been together, I guess you could say, for almost a year now, so of course we've talked about it, we've just been to childish to address our feelings for each other until last night. I mean a year of fucking around and fucking with each other's hearts gets annoying after a while. But we managed to _grow up_ and face it, and last night we decided a boy and girl and their names. Don't look at me like that, I'm not a total bitch." She says as if it's the most thought out thing in the whole world.

"Okay then." I say walking out of the kitchen when I begin to hear the faint sounds of my phone ringing from my bedroom. I pick it was see one knew text from Naomi simply saying _'Good morning :)' _instead of typing a reply I just called her.

"_Hello."_ She says cheerfully.

"Good morning, how are you?"

"_Better now, I'm stuck working for a bit this morning. Which sucks, but I wanted to ask you something."_

"Ask away."

"_Are you busy this afternoon?"_

"Depends."

"_On?"_

"Whatever it is you are asking of me." I tease.

"_Come over for lunch? I get home at two, so it can either be lateish lunch or dinner, whatever is easy for you, but you don't have to come if you have something better do, it's only a suggestion that you aren't obligated to." _She says in a matter of seconds_. "Sorry."_ She adds realizing what she did.

"I make you really nervous don't I?" I ask trying my hardest not to laugh.

"_Extremely."_ She sighs.

"Well answering your extremely long question, how about you and Emmy come by and I'll make you dinner, say around five?" Not that I don't want to go to her house, it just seems easier for me right now, but surely I can't tell her that.

"_Sounds great. I'll see you at five. Now I have to get back to work."_ She says sounding defeated.

"That sucks."

"_Tell me about it. I'll see you later yeah?"_

"Yeah. Bye Naoms."

"_Bye Ems."_ And with that the line went dead. I lay back on my bed with a content smile before I hear the pounding of tiny footsteps on the wood floors. Followed by, "Mummy, mummy, mummy!" And Nicky, jumping onto the bed with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What sweetie?" I ask trying to not sound as annoyed as I am when he does something like that.

"Auntie Katie says she's gonna take me today. She wants to go shopping." He says. "Can I go with her?" He looks at me with puppy eyes.

"Naomi is coming over for dinner with her daughter so as long as you're back by… why am I telling you this, where's Katie?"

"In the bathroom." He says jumping of the bed and going back by the TV.

"Katie? Come in here please." I call from my room.

"What you lazy cow?"

"Where are you taking him?"

"What I can't take my nephew for the day to give his mum a break?" I give her my best 'oh fucking please' look and she sighs, "Okay fine, I'm taking him for his birthday present early cause I don't know if I'm going to be here for his birthday." She says leaning against the doorframe.

"Where are you going to be?"

"Effy and I might go away for a little bit. I think we're going to the states; she wants to go to New York. And we wanted to do it soon. Sorry." She says looking down.

"I don't really have time to care at the moment, just have him home by three. Naomi is coming over for dinner with her daughter and I want him here well before she comes. Okay?"

"Whatever you say." She says walking out of my room and starting a conversation with Nicky.

Twenty minutes later, after I'm dressed for the day and now making my bed, Nicky comes running into my room, "Bye mummy, I'll see you later." He says coming to give me a hug.

"Be a good boy for auntie Katie and don't be too greedy." I say kissing his cheek.

"Yes, mummy." He says kissing my cheek.

"Come on Nicky. We have a time frame to with stand." Katie says from the doorway. "See you later Ems, back no later than three." She says reassuringly.

"Bye, have fun. Katie, nothing too over the top please."

"Yeah, yeah." She says taking Nicky's hand and walking out of the flat.

* * *

After running around to get things together for dinner I walk into see not only Nicky home well before three (considering Katie is usually late when she takes him places and brings him home), but also a dog? A fucking dog! "Nicky, where is Katie?" I say walking into the kitchen to out the bags on the table.

"Your room, look at my puppy, mummy, his name is, King." He says patting the little corgi's head.

"That's good sweetie." I say subconsciously ruffling his hair as I walk past him and into my room to find Katie sitting on the bed. "What the fucking fuck Katie!? A dog?! A fucking _dog_!?" I say with my hand on my hips pissed of into oblivion.

"You look like mum."

"I don't fucking care right now. Katie, I specifically said nothing too over the top and you get him a puppy? How am I going to afford to take care of it?"

"You can ask mu-"

"Don't even finish that sentence! You know I don't want to rely on them for money Katie. I don't even want to think of _their_ money as mine." I say interrupting her.

"Well that's something you really need to get over. They are our parents and have the resources to help us."

"_Help. _The key word in that sentence, they are meant to _help_ us not have us rely on them for every last thing. You rely on them for money Katie, you work with mum, not only do you get a paycheck but whatever you want, James works at the gym and gets a paycheck and whatever he wants too. Neither of you went to Uni, neither of you know what it's like to have a kid when you really weren't ready for it and neither of you know how hard it is. So please just leave, don't take the dog, I can't do that to him, but I really just want you out of here Katie." I say pointing to the door, trying not to carry on any further with my son in the next room.

"Look Em, I'm sorry." She says as genuinely as possible, but I'm not buying into it.

"No, if you really considered it, you wouldn't have gotten the dog. But since you did, _you_ can actually go and buy all the shit I need for it, and take it to the vet when it needs to. _You _can help me with the gift you insisted on getting my son." I state as a matter of fact.

"Fine, I'll just run out and get food and whatever else, and since it is my fault I got it, I guess your reasoning is only fair." She says walking out of my bedroom. "Just so you know," she says walking back into the room, "it's already house trained and fixed. We adopted him from the shelter."

"Trying to save your ass a bit?"

"Yeah."

"It worked a little." I say smirking.

"Love you." She says smugly and walks out the door. "Bye Nicky, I'll be back in a bit."

Twenty minutes later Katie is stumbling through the door with arms full of dog stuff.

"That was fast." I say walking over to help her.

"It was all in the car, waiting for approval." She smiles cheekily.

"Set his food up on the kitchen and the crate in the corner by my door. Then you really have to go, Naomi is going to be here soon and I haven't started dinner cause of your chaos. Oh, and take King for a walk before you go." I say reaching into my pocket to retrieve my phone that has been buzzing. I smile slightly when I see it's a text from Naomi, _**'Nicky or you have any food allergies?'**_ I type back a quick reply, _'No, why?' _A few minutes later she relied, _**'Making dessert, just wanted to know.'**_I smiled and replied, _'Is there anything you can't do?' __**'Nope, I can do just about anything :p' **__'Cheeky, get back to making whatever and I'll see you in a bit. Xx' __**'See you. Xx'**_

"What are you smirking at? Come here and help me with this thing!" Katie bitched from where she was setting up the dog's crate.

"Sorry Katie, I gotta start dinner." I say sticking my tongue out at her and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

"Mummy can I get the door?" Nicky asks from the lounge after hearing knocking at the door.

"Sure sweetie." I say checking on the roast chicken in the oven.

"Hi Naomi, ooo baby." I hear him coo. "She's pretty." He says.

"Thank you Nicky, where's mum?" She asks as I hear the door shut.

"In the kitchen." He says, "Look at my puppy, his name is King."

"Cute, let me go say hi to your mum then I'll come and talk, okay?" I hear quiet footsteps make there way to the kitchen, "Look at you, slaving over a hot stove." She says walking into the room, placing a tray on the counter followed by Emmy in her car seat. She swiftly unbuckles Emmy from her restraints and placed the car seat on the floor, placing her bag in it as well. I turn to face her and can't help but gasp slightly.

"Oh my, she's gorgeous." I say quietly looking into small, curious turquoise eyes. Emmy has reddish blonde hair, pale skin, very Irish, if you will. She has a slight smile, almost like an all-knowing 'Effy smile' but not so much cockiness in the little babies smile. I stare at her in awe longer than what would be socially acceptable. "Can I hold her?" I ask taking a couple steps forward and tossing the tea towel in my hand, onto the counter. I don't hesitate to wait for Naomi to say anything I just take Emmy from her arms and continue to look into curious eyes, almost in a trance. "Hello there, I'm Emily. And you are the most precious little girl I've ever seen. You're not even fussy, which is surprising." I let out a slight laugh. I hear Naomi clear her throat a bit and finally look up at her. "Hello Naomi." I say blushing slightly embarrassed.

"Oh don't mind me, I was just about to leave, wouldn't have noticed much anyway. Go on, gawk over my daughter." She says crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Oh shut up." I say walking closer to her, her eyes expectant. "I'm not giving you what you're thinking." I whisper, "We have to be careful with Nicky, I feel like I should talk to him about it you know?"

"Understandable." She says kissing me on the cheek, smirking. "Now, can I have my baby?" She says holding her hands out. I reluctantly hand her over.

"By the way, I set up Nicky's old play pen in my room incase you want to put her down while you're here, a couple of his old toys are in there too. And his old high chair I put over there for when we eat, we can keep and eye on her." I say quickly and slightly embarrassed.

"Now who's nervous?" She says walking out of the kitchen and by Nicky in the lounge, "Hi Nicky." She says sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Hi Naomi. Hi baby." He says touching Emmy's tummy.

"This is my daughter Emmy." She says settling Emmy on her lap.

"Hi Emmy, I'm Nicky. Mummy? Can I hold the baby?" He asks turning his head towards me.

"Ask Naomi sweetie. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes you two." I say walking back over to the stove, keeping an open ear on their conversation.

"Can I hold her?"

"Yes, just sit all the way back, put your legs out straight. Now she isn't an infant, so all you have to do is let her sit on your lap and put your arms around her to stay still, okay?"

"Got it…. Mummy, come look! I'm holding Emmy!" He shouts from the sofa, causing a whimper from Emmy, which results in the dog starting to bark and more crying from Emmy and Nicky looking upset. "I'm sorry, don't cry." He says, trying not to cry himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad." He says tears starting to run down his cheeks, mirroring the same look as Emmy.

"It's okay Nicky. You just have to be a bit quieter when there's a baby around. She just got a little surprised." Naomi says taking Emmy in her arms to calm her down while trying to calm Nicky down too.

"Sorry Emmy." He says leaning to give her a kiss on the head; she looks at him, curious. Then leans out of Naomi's arms towards him drooling and smiling while making gurgling noises.

"See, you're forgiven." Naomi says wiping some of Emmy's drool off her chin with her bib. I walk over to the sofa and lean over to give Naomi a hug from behind, surprising her a bit. I whisper in her ear, "You are a wonderful mum, just incase you haven't realized." I give her a kiss in the side of her head. "Better than you think." I say quietly before standing up straight, "Dinner is ready you two. Come on." I say taking Emmy from Naomi and walking back into the kitchen, Nicky speeds past me to take his seat at the table. Followed by Naomi, placing her hand on the small of my back. I look at her smiling slightly; she does the same.

"Holy god Em that was delicious." Naomi says helping me clear the table.

"Can King have some chicken mummy?" Nicky asks from his seat.

"King eats dog food sweetie." I say starting to wash the dishes as Naomi continues to help clear the rest of the table.

"I'm going to lay Emmy down, I'll be right back." Naomi says taking Emmy from the high chair.

"Go show Naomi where my room is please."

"Okay mummy, follow me."

"Mummy, do I gotta go to bed soon?" Nicky says, knowing that usually after dinner he has to start getting ready for bed.

"Yes, you do. But not before you have dessert. Then you have to get your pajamas on. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now go see if Naomi is ready for dessert."

"What did you make?" I hear Nicky ask as he walks back into the kitchen with Naomi.

"Chocolate peanut butter brownies." She says with a sense of pride in her voice.

"Yummy!" Nicky says taking his seat at the table again as I set down a glass of milk in front of him.

"What would you like Naomi?"

"Milk is fine please." She says smiling as I pour the two of us each a glass of milk and bring over the tray of brownies. They aren't even on the table for five seconds before I see a little hand snatch one and start to shove it into his mouth. "Now, Naomi is going to think I raised you poorly, be polite." I say sitting down.

"Sorry mummy." He says through a mouthful of brownie, "They're yummy Naomi, thank you." He takes a sip of his milk and them smiles, his cheeks puffed out from being stuffed with brownies.

"You're very welcome Nicky, I'm happy you like them." She says smiling. Just as he was about to reach for a second one, I caught his hand.

"Only one mister, finish your milk and go brush your teeth, I'll be in to help you change in a minute."

"Okay mummy, night Naomi." He says walking to give her a hug. "Mummy, can King sleep in my room?"

"King sleeps in his crate, sweetie."

"Okay." He says looks defeated as he walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Finally, peace and quiet." I say walking back into my flat after walking King and putting Nicky to bed. Naomi is sat on the sofa quietly. I unlatch King's leach and sit next to her. "Hello." I say smiling shyly, sitting next to her and placing my hand on her knee.

"After two hours I get my proper hello?" She asks placing her hand on top of mine.

"Yeah, if you want." I tease.

"Of course I do." She says leaning forward to kiss me. She pulls back smiling. "Thank you for dinner. And setting up that stuff for Emmy."

"Any time. You really are a wonderful mum. I don't know why you freaked out so much."

"It was just too much too fast I guess. But all is well now." She says intertwining our fingers together and smirking. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I say kissing her again, when there is a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone? Naomi asks, letting go of my hand so I can see whom it is, as the knocking becomes more persistent.

"No." I look back at her confused, I open the door. "What the fuck do you want?"

**A/N; Aaaaaand that's where we end it, until next time people, love? Hate? You know the drill :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**8;**

"Now, Emily, that's no way to talk to your mother." Jenna says standing in the doorway. "Will you let me in?" She asks expectantly. I step out of her way and sigh.

"Mum, this is Naomi. Naomi, this is my mum, Jenna." I say in a monotone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company. Hello Naomi, nice to meet you." Jenna says sickly sweet.

"Likewise." Naomi says quietly sinking back into the sofa.

"Mum, what do you want?" I say closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Just came to drop this off." She says pulling an envelope out of her bag and placing it on the coffee table.

"What is it?" I ask annoyed.

"Don't worry about that now, sorry for interrupting, I'll see you late Emily. Nice to meet you Naomi." She says trying to leave as fast as she could.

"Take that with you." I say pointing to the envelope.

"Don't be silly." She says trying to push past me to get to the door.

"I don't want it, take it back."

"Come on Emily, it's nothing, just take it and leave it at that." She says shoving past me and rushing out the door before I have a chance to say anything else. I let out a frustrated grunt. As soon as I feel a pair of long arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on the back of my neck, I relax a bit.

"What was that about?" Naomi asks, resting her chin on my shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." She says as she starts to kiss up and down my neck, sending chills down my spine; she smiles into my neck as I shiver a bit. "Better then?" She whispers in my ear.

"Much." I say barely over a whisper. Then Emmy begins to cry, we both sigh in frustration. "Want me to get her?" I ask, turning around in her arms.

"If you want." Naomi says letting go of me before kissing the tip of my nose, smiling, and stepping to the side so I can check on Emmy. I walk into my room to see Emmy sitting up in the playpen, rubbing her eyes and pouting a bit.

"Aw, Emmy." I say walking in and picking her up. "You, miss, need your nappy changed. Let's go get mummy." I say shifting her weight on my hip and turn to walk out of my room when I see Naomi standing in the doorway with a slight smile on her face, "Oh, she need to be changed."

"There we go all better now." I say picking her up and setting her in the middle of my bed. "Naoms, come in here please." I say sitting next to Emmy.

"Yeah, what do you need?" She asks walking in.

"Throw away the nappy please." I say giving her the cheekiest smile I can.

"Really? You're a pain." She says going to throw it out and coming back into my room. "What are we doing in here now?" She asks shyly.

"Sitting with Emmy. You can put the telly on." I say pointing to the remote on my bedside table, before lying against the pillows and settling Emmy so she's sitting on my stomach. I started to talk to her in 'baby talk' when I hear Naomi snicker next to me. "What?" I ask turning to face her, but making sure to keep a hold on Emmy.

"Nothing." She says turning her attention back to the TV.

"Liar." I say turning back to Emmy.

"Fine. Have I mentioned that you're really fucking adorable?" She says turning back to me. I look at her and smile.

"Not today you haven't."

"Well, you are." Just as she was about to kiss me, there was a knock at the door, and King began to growl.

"Really?" I say frustrated. "I'll be right back." I say handing Emmy to Naomi and going to answer the door. I open the door to see a, drunk as all hell, Keera.

"Emily, canitalk to you?" She hiccupped.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry bout the otheray." Hiccups.

"I can't talk about this now." I say trying to push the door closed.

"Why not? Isshe eer?" She says pushing past me.

"Keera, stop. Nicky is sleeping and I have company, just leave." I say pushing her back out the door.

"Where is she?"

"None of your business." Drunken Keera is _never_ a good Keera.

"Comeon Ems, she's aint she? Isshe in your bed?" She asks pissed off.

"Leave!" I say raising my voice enough to prove my point but not enough to wake up Nicky or alarm the dog or Naomi. Seconds later, Naomi is walking out of my room anyway.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asks walking over towards us.

"W-why are you eer?" Keera asks swaying a bit.

"I was having dinner with Emily and her son. What does it matter to you?" Naomi says crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-I don't really like you."

"Likewise."

"_Leave_ Keera." I say.

"Listen to Emily." Naomi says using her head to gesture towards the door.

"Look Ems, I jus I wanded to tell you that I wannaget back together." Keera says making a poor attempt at grabbing my hand.

"You're drunk. I'm not having this discussion." I say walking into my room.

"Seriously, you need to leave." Naomi says in intimidating.

"Not until I-I talktoems." She says trying to push past Naomi.

"You're _not_ talking to her." Naomi says getting angrier.

"And yer gon stop me?" Keera scoffs.

"Leave _now._"

"Whatever." Keera finally gives up and leaves. I hear the door slam shut and King let out another growl.

"Okay?" Naomi says walking back into my room, sitting next to me on the bed. I don't want to talk so all I do is shake my head. "It's okay, yeah?" She says trying her best to comfort me.

"St-stay here?" I ask quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"She'll come back. She always does." I say resting my head on her shoulder.

"She's pulled this before?"

"Yeah, when we were together, we'd break up for periods of time and she'd get drunk whenever she'd see me with someone new. She would always manage to show up at my flat whenever they were there. She would say whatever, leave and then come back even more drunk and, well, yeah. But this time she has no reason to act like this, we haven't been together in about a year."

"And, well, yeah, what Ems?" She asks, disregarding the last bit I said.

"I don't wanna talk about it, just stay please? I'm sure I can find something for you to sleep in. Or something." I say getting up to walk over to my wardrobe when she grabs onto my wrist.

"Will you be okay if I ran home quick? Get a couple things for Emmy, change of clothes. I live only ten minutes away, I'm pretty sure she wont be back in the next twenty-five minutes, do you?"

"She shouldn't be. Just wait a bit yeah? She might not have gotten down the hall yet." I say sitting back onto the bed.

* * *

Sure enough exactly twenty-five minutes after she left, she was walking through the door. I gave her a key so she wouldn't have to knock and disturb the sleeping children or dog for that matter. Emmy fell asleep on my chest soon after Naomi left, so I couldn't really move without waking her up.

"Hey." Naomi said walking into my room, dropping a duffle bag on the chair by my door before lying on the bed next to me. Smirking slightly. "You okay?" She asks kissing my cheek.

"Fine. It's just been a while since I've had a baby fall asleep on me." I chuckle lightly.

"You _can_ put her in the play pen."

"I know, but I don't want to."

"Suite yourself, she may sleep better anyway, always did."

"So then I'll leave her." I say yawning. It's already a bit after ten o'clock and after the shit with Keera and having my phone go off the hook since she left, I really feel drained, which even with a three year old, I never felt.

"Sleep, yeah. You look exhausted." Naomi says kiss my cheek.

"Okay, night Naoms."

"Night Ems." She says giving me a small kiss before turning off the TV.

_***Naomi POV**__*****_

I wake up to a still sleeping Emily and Emmy. I look at the clock on the wall to see that it's already seven thirty. Soon I hear the little pitter patter of footsteps coming from the hallway towards Emily's room. I sit up and see Nicky storming into the room.

"Hi Naomi." He says a bit loud.

"Shhh, mummy and Emmy are sleeping." I say getting up as swiftly as possible not to wake them. "Come on." I say closing the door over behind me. "Go get your shoes, and a jumper, Nicky. We'll take King for a walk." I say putting my shoes on as well as a jumper.

"Okay." He says and his face lights up, running into his room and soon runs back into the lounge with a jumper in one hand and shoes in the other, I help him into both and get the dog's leash. "Why you sleep over?" He asks, taking my hand as we walked down the hall to the lifts.

"Your mum asked me to."

"Why?"

"She didn't wanna be by herself."

"Oh, do you like my mum?" He asks, patting King's head.

"Y-yeah."

"My friend, Tommy, has two mummies. And my other friend, Ben, has two daddies. I don't have a daddy." He says looking down and sounding upset.

"You want a daddy?"

"I dunno." He shrugs. "Mummy doesn't like boys. Except me."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her kiss you last night." He says quietly.

"When you were supposed to be sleeping?" I say sternly. He nods his head, knowing he was in trouble for not being in bed.

"Look, I wont tell mummy you were up, but we'll talk to her when she gets up okay?" I say tugging on King's leash when he was getting to far away.

"Okay." He says looking up at me.

"You're a bright boy Nicky." I say looking down at him.

"What does that mean?" He asks confused, resulting in a laugh from me.

"You're smart. That's what I meant."

"Oh." He says cocking his head to the side. "Yeah I am." He smiles cheekily.

We walked into Emily's flat to see her and Emmy sitting on the sofa watching TV. Emily turns to us, and smiles. "Good morning." She says quietly. I couldn't help but smile. I know that things shouldn't be moving at the pace they are, that we should slow down a bit, but I don't want to. Seeing her with my daughter and how she acts with her makes my heart swell each and every time. Being around her makes me at ease and happier than anyone ever possibly could. I know I shouldn't even consider it, but I feel as if I truly am falling for her at a rate that doesn't want to stop. It's so very bad, but I don't give a fuck.

"Good morning." I say unlatching the dog from his leash and kicking off my shoes. I look at her and see a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Okay?" I ask full of concern. Her face falls a bit more than it already is. "Nicky, go play for a bit, I'll get breakfast ready for you." I say looking over Emily's shoulder where Nicky is playing with King.

"Okay." He says running off to his room as the dog follows behind.

"You're not okay. What happened?"

"Keera kept calling, I didn't answer her but she kept leaving me voice messages."

"What'd she say?"

"Stupid stuff, look I don't wanna talk about it. Talk about something else?" She says, her voice cracking.

"Okay, Nicky saw us kiss."

"When did he say that?"

"This morning when we were walking King. He said how his friend has two mummies and all this stuff and then he said he saw me kiss you, because I asked if he wanted a daddy and he said you don't like boys except him. I told him the three of us would talk about it when you got up." I say taking Emmy from her. Resulting in a pout from Emily.

"Nicky! Come here please." She shouts.

"Yeah?" He says walking into the room.

"You saw me kiss Naomi when you were supposed to be in bed?" She says stern.

"Sorry mummy." He says looking down. "Is Naomi gonna be my mummy too?"

I don't know how to react to that or what Emily will even think to say. I should have seen that question coming.

"Naomi is Emmy's mummy right now. I don't know if she can right now, she has to take care of Emmy and I have to take care of you. But she will be around a lot, okay? It'll be like having two mummies." She says calmly.

"Can I call her mummy too?" He asks looking at me.

"Just call her Naomi for now okay sweetie?"

"Okay. I'm hungry." He says rubbing his belly.

"Go pick a cereal and I'll be right there." She says kissing his cheek before he runs off. "Well."

"Yeah. For now I guess that's fine." I say confused as to what to really say.

"For now." She says standing up to kiss me and walking into the kitchen. I follow her, putting Emmy in the high chair.

* * *

**A/N; Thank you for every one who leaves review. Yet another quick chapter for you guys, until next time, you know what to do until then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9;**

It's been a little over a month since the whole Keera incident and since my mum left me a check for £1500, which I still haven't done anything with, considering I really don't feel like I need to just yet. Naomi and I are official; I guess you could say she has been… amazing. No, more than that. I hate to think it but I really am falling for her and it scares me a bit, I think it's because it's happening so fast, but that's just because she really is perfect. I actually got a job a couple weeks ago, a part time position at a coffee shop around the corner, the pay is okay, but at least it's something to satisfy what I feel I should be doing with my life, which makes me a little less on edge over the fact that my mum did give me that money, and money she will always feel she _needs_ to give me.

Anyway today is Nicky's fourth birthday. I can't believe he's four already. I promised him a party for him and his friends, so I told him we're having it at my mum's. Frankly he wouldn't care where we had it as long as he was able to have a chocolate cake, which was really all he cared about. Naomi came and picked us up and we were now on our way to mum's. Nicky was talking his head off the whole time to Emmy in the back seat, and King sitting in his lap. I can honestly say King is the _best_ dog ever. Katie really did a good job at a decent gift, even though I hated it in the beginning. I will _never_ admit that to Katie though.

"Mummy are all my friends gonna be there now?" Nicky asks excitedly.

"Not yet sweetie, we have to set everything up then they'll be there. Okay?"

"Okay." He says looking out the window.

"You ready to meet my parents?" I turn to Naomi.

"I dunno your mum is a bit scary. I don't wanna meet her again, really."

"Well you didn't _really_ meet her last time. She's not as bad now as she was when I was younger. I think she started, like, taking chill pills or something." I say causing Naomi to laugh. "I'm serious babe, she really is calmer than usual. Anyway, my dad is pretty cool, hopefully he'll be there, or he might be working. Katie and Effy are in New York. Which leaves my brother James; if he is there, just try to ignore him. If he isn't you're lucky." I say taking her left hand in mine as she drove.

"That's promising Ems, hopefully he just isn't there, from what you've been telling me for the past couple of days." She says squeezing my hand. "Where do I turn now?"

"Left. It's the third house on the right." I say. We pull up to my mum's house, "Park behind mum, she's clearly not leaving." I say. Before she has a chance to stop the car completely and shut it off, Nicky is running into the house followed by King, causing Emmy to start crying, since she was sleeping for half the car ride here.

"Jesus." Naomi says in a huff.

"I'll get Emmy, you get the stuff out of the boot?" I say getting out of the car and getting Emmy before she has a chance to say anything else. I shift Emmy onto my hip and watch, as Naomi looks highly confused.

"How did I agree to that?" She asks getting out of the car, considering the fact that there was a lot of stuff.

"You didn't, it was already sorted." I say smiling cheekily and walking to the back of the car as Naomi opens the boot. "Take everything but his present, get that later. I'll take Emmy's bag though." I say grabbing the bag.

"God Em, why did you have to bring all this now, couldn't your mum get you some stuff?" Naomi asks as we walk into the house, her hands filled with bags and a couple boxes that held things I had to put together for his party.

"Be careful, that cake took forever to me to make." I say opening the door to my mum's house.

"I know I was watching you the whole time." She says smiling.

"I know too. All you did was drool. And I don't think it was over the cake." I say stopping the same time she does, giving her a kiss.

"Hello Emily." My mum says walking over to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, here let me help." She says taking some of the things from Naomi. "Nice to see you again Naomi." She says smiling tightly.

"Jenna." Naomi says with the same look.

"And who is this little beauty?" Jenna asks looking at Emmy.

"This is my daughter, Emmy." Naomi says, place her free hand on the small of my back.

"She's quite beautiful. Although, I don't want to sound rude, but I don't see much resemblance." Jenna says cocking an eyebrow.

"Mum." I say sharply.

"It's okay Em. Actually Jenna, she looks more like my late wife than me, biologically speaking she looks like her mother." Naomi says as straight forward as possible.

"How did she pass, if you don't mind my asking?" Jenna says walking into the kitchen as we both follow.

"She passed away during child birth." Naomi says trying to reveal as little emotion as possible.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jenna says sympathetically.

"Thanks." Naomi says quietly placing the cake tray on the counter.

"Mum, where's Nicky?" I ask realizing I haven't heard him.

"He's in the garden with King. Where did you get that dog?"

"Katie thought it's be a good idea." I say rolling my eyes.

"Well maybe he needed it, you know. Always being alone with you, maybe he needed that extra thing." Jenna says walking over to the sink.

"I'm gonna go out there with him." Naomi says taking Emmy from my arms.

"Okay, tell him his friends will be here soon."

"Will do." Naomi says before giving me a kiss and leaving.

"She's nice. I like her." My mum says once she hears the back door close. Resulting in me almost falling over. "What does she do for a living?"

"She's a lawyer." I say, still stunned my what my mum has just said.

"That's really good Emily. Better than that Keera girl. I never did like her. She treated you poorly." She says sitting down at the counter before unpacking the bags of stuff for the kids.

"Yeah, mum, can I ask something?" I say playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Anything love." She says.

"W-why are you suddenly more accepting? I mean, you never were before and all." I say taking a seat opposite her.

"Well, honestly, it's something I have no say over anymore, you're an adult Emily, and you did at least _try_ it with a boy. Granted it didn't work out all that well in the end, and you ended up with Nicky, not that it was a bad thing, but at least you were really sure you were gay." She says not looking at me.

"I was _always_ sure mum." I say as a matter of fact.

"I-I know, but it's just a point. As a mum, you know I'll always love you no matter what, even if I couldn't agree with you. But I grew up and just accepted it, especially when Katie started dating that Stonem girl. I just had to stop being against you and her. But it's nice to see you girls happy and with people who care about you. And Naomi, dear, she really is a winner, and I mean that honestly, I think she's good for you. You're happier." If I wasn't sitting I may have fainted, in fact, I am feeling a bit light headed over that fact that my mum went for ice queen of all eternity to accepting and loving mother. Holy shit, was this a _huge_ turn around. I couldn't help but get up and hug her, catching her by surprise.

"Thank you for saying that mum. You have no clue how long I've been waiting to hear that."

"I'm sorry I never said it sooner." She says quietly as I pull back from the hug, a bit teary eyed.

"But you said it, and that's all that I care about." I say, wiping my eyes a bit.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too mum. I'm going to go out back by them." I say smiling.

"Okay, everything is decorated, just make sure Nicky, likes it." She says.

"Yeah." I say hugging her again and walking outside. I walk over to where Naomi is stood with Emmy, talking to my dad. "Hey dad." I say giving him a hug.

"Hey Emsy, how are you?" He asks, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm really well, I see you've met Naomi and Emmy." I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Yes, we were just talking a bit of sports. She's a football fan." He says, almost proudly.

"This is the first I've heard of this." I say looking at her confused.

"Yeah Ems, Arsenal is my team." She says smiling.

"I like her Emsy, she's a keeper love." He says patting Naomi on the shoulder, before walking into the house.

"I think I'm just going to keep you then." I say giving her a kiss.

"Is that so?" She whispers against my lips.

"Yeah." I say kissing her again. "Both my parents love you already, my son adores you, there really is no reason not to keep you, is there?"

"I guess not. What can I say? People love me." She says smugly.

"Oh don't get all big headed on me." I tease.

"Of course not, now we have a party to attend." She says taking my hand and walking over to the gate where a batch of kids is starting to come through with their parents.

* * *

After having to watch 7 four-year-old boys, for about three hours, I feel there isn't enough alcohol in the world to begin to relax me from the rattling still going on in my body. I never thought kids could go so fucking crazy for so long! I think, I will refrain from ever wanting more children; two is enough. Wait a second, did I just say I have _two _kids. Emmy isn't _mine_, I shouldn't be including her, but she feels like she has become apart of my family. So has Naomi. I mean, a month of spending a ton of my time with them and Nicky spending so much time with Naomi, it's practically like we're family.

I collapsed on my mum's sofa, with Naomi following shortly after; she cuddled up into my side with her head on my chest. "I don't think I ever want to see another four year old boy for a long time. Apart from Nicky that is." She says sighing.

"I know how you feel." I say, running my fingers through her hair.

"I need a drink."

"As do I, but, you have to drive me and Nicky home, as well as you and Emmy." I say, closing my eyes.

"Just come to mine? You left stuff there from the last time you stayed over, and Nicky already has a room, practically." She says sitting up, breaking me from my calm state.

"You sure? I don't want to force you to." I say nervous. Lately since we have been together so much, when I know I have off from work the next day, Nicky, King, and I just find it easier to stay at Naomi's not only does she have more room, Nicky likes the fact that she has a bigger garden, or a garden in general for that matter.

"You never _force_ me into letting you stay at my house. I like it when you're there, makes it less… lonely. You know what I mean?" She says kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, I do. Okay, we'll go back to yours."

"Perfect." She says before kissing me.

* * *

"They finally asleep?" Naomi asks, taking off her glasses and using them to mark her place in her book before setting it on the table next to her bed.

"Nicky was dead to the world the second he hit the pillow. And Emmy kept fussing but she finally fell asleep and King is sleeping in his crate in the kitchen" I say walking over and straddling her.

"Mmmm, perfect." She says grabbing hold of my hips and kissing me. "I think we should talk for a minute." She says pulling away, causing my heart to pick up speed and not in the way I like it to.

"About?" I ask nervously.

"Us. Our kids." She says calmly.

"What about us and our kids?"

"Well, I know we've only been together for a month, but it's been the best month of my whole life Emily. I don't really see why we can't take things a bit further, you know? Like we already spend so much time together and you are here all the time, why don't we start thinking about you and Nicky moving in? You don't have to agree to anything now; it's just a thought. I-I love you so much Emily. I don't want to feel like things are going too fast, and I don't want to rush you into things you aren't ready for, but you're all I think about, from morning to night, when we aren't together. You've made me the happiest person in the whole entire world. I'll say it again, I love you Ems." She says looking at me with hopeful eyes. I don't know how to process half of what she has said to me, all I know is that no one has ever said that to me before and I'm kind of stuck just on that fact. Especially because she told me she loves me. That is one thing I don't want to even _not_ hear her say.

"I-I love you too." I say quietly before kissing her and thinking of finishing the rest of the things I should say. "I don't know about moving in, just yet. I know Nicky would love to, but I just don't know if I'm all that ready to."

"That's perfectly fine babe. Now, the other thing." She kisses me for good measure before continuing. "I have to go away for a couple weeks." She says looking sad.

"Where are you going?"

"New York for two weeks. It's for work."

"When are you leaving?" I ask sadly. Even if it is for work I don't want Naomi to leave me.

"Next week. But I have an idea." She says, her face lighting up. "You fly in with Nicky and Emmy on the last couple of days I have to be there, and then we all fly down to Florida and go to Disney." She says hopeful.

"Hmmm. Sounds like a plan." I say smiling as Naomi leans in to kiss me.

"Great. You're gonna miss me?"

"I don't know really, I mean there isn't much to miss." I tease her.

"You won't miss waking up next to me?" She kisses my cheek before I shake my head. "How about falling asleep in my arms." She says quietly into my neck, I shake my head some more. "What about coming home to me?" She kisses her way up my neck.

"N-nope." I say with difficulty.

"What about the sex? Not gonna miss that?" She whispers in my ear as her hands make their way under my shirt. My breath catches in my throat and a feel her smile into my neck, knowing she has me right where she wants me. I give in and nod my head, whimpering a bit. "So you will miss me?" She says seductively.

"Of course." I breathe, bringing her lips to my own. Soon there is a faint sound of Emmy crying through the baby monitor. "Really Emmy? Now?" I sigh.

"I'll get her." Naomi says sitting up and bit so I can get off oh her. "Be right back." She says kissing me. Moments later Naomi comes walking back into the room with Emmy resting her head on Naomi's shoulder. "Not only does she feel warm, but I think she has a tooth coming in." Naomi says sitting on the bed, laying Emmy on her chest. Emmy turns her head and faces me.

"Aww, Emmy." I say kissing her forehead, resulting in her wiggling out of Naomi's arms and reaching for me. I take her and lay her on my chest, this time she turns to face Naomi.

"It's official, she loves you more." Naomi jokes.

"Oh shut up you."

"Whatever. See she's already falling asleep." Naomi says surprised.

"Don't be jealous if your daughter Naoms." I say rubbing Emmy's back.

"Whatever." She pouts.

"Don't pout babe." I say tucking some fallen hair behind her cheek and kissing her. "I love you." I whisper against her lips.

"I love you too." She says quietly.

* * *

**A/N; So since I have had no life the past few days, you lovely readers get yet another chapter. So I decided the whole 'Jenna is a bitch' thing would be too stupid for the age in which Emily is in this story, so I made her nice and sweet… Well nicer. Any way, until next time folks, you know what to do :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; Hello there. Thank you all for the reviews and positive feedback you're giving me. And the fact that most of you hate Keera, which is the point of her being in the story, she, was never meant to be liked. I feel like I should tell you guys that. Either way. I have happy plans for this story, so moving right along.**

**10;**

"Mummy where's Naomi?" Nicky asks me as we start to walk off the plane and into the terminal. Naomi has been in New York for about 10 days, she decided to book a flight for the kids and me, 4 days before she planned for us to leave for Disney World. We finally landed in JFK, the flight was surprisingly well, Nicky slept most of it as well as Emmy, and everything was perfectly fine, except for the slight jet lag. "Naomi!" Nicky says letting go of my hand and running over to where she was standing.

"Hey mate." She says catching him as he jumped into her arms giving him a big hug. "Hey you." She says walking over to me as Nicky clung to her neck, she leans in and kisses me before kissing Emmy on the head. Emmy, who was fast asleep in my arms, began to stir a bit. "How was the flight?" She asks, taking my carry on.

"It was good. These two slept for most of it, which was good."

"Did you sleep too?" She asks as we walk hand in hand to baggage claim.

"No, I hate bloody flying." I say.

"Aw babe. Well the next flight I'll be with you, and it won't be as long, yeah?" She says letting go of my hand and wrapping her arm around my waist. "Oh, here." She says pulling a tiny box from her pocket.

"What's this?" I ask taking the box.

"Just something." She says looking forward. "Open it later." She says stopping to get the bags.

"Mummy, they drive on the wrong side of the road." Nicky stated as we rode in a taxi to the hotel. "Why do they do that?" He asks generally.

"Cause they're silly." Naomi says, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah." He agrees.

"So, how about you guys take a nap when we get to the flat, then we'll walk around Times Square, maybe go to the t-o-y s-t-o-r-e." Naomi spells out, knowing Nicky will get too excited by the mention of a toy store.

"That's fine babe, we'll just see, yeah?" I say starting to doze off a bit. "Wait, you rented a flat?" I ask waking up suddenly.

"No, it's my dad's. He always would have to come here and stay for his _job_. He doesn't know I still have a key." She smiles cheekily. "So you and I have a room and Emmy and Nicky will just share a room for a couple days." She says facing me. I lean forward and kiss her. "I'm amazing aren't I?" She says smug.

"Yes, you are. I missed you so much." I say kissing her.

"I missed you so much too." She says squeezing my hand.

"I missed you too Naomi." Nicky chimes in as Emmy gurgles and babbles and kicks her feet on my lap.

"Is that so, my love. Mummy missed you the most." Naomi says to Emmy.

* * *

"I feel you staring at me." I say to Naomi, feeling her eyes burn into my body as she stares at me without any shame whatsoever. When we finally get to her flat, not only did Nicky, proper, pass out on the sofa, but Emmy also managed to fall asleep. Soon after she was put into her crib, I went and laid down with Naomi in the master bedroom. Only to wake up a few hours later, feeling Naomi staring me down.

"I haven't been in bed with you for ten days, what do you expect from me?" She says as I mirror her position on prop myself on my elbow to look at her.

"I expect a proper kiss." I say smirking.

"Is that so?" She says grinning as she leans forward and kisses me playfully. "You have no idea how much I missed you and the kids." She says quietly. "Open your present." She says reaching over me to get it off the bedside table next to me. I untie the ribbon and rip off the paper, knowing Naomi doesn't have any more patience to see my reaction. I open the box to see a small white gold heart necklace, with an E engraved, in script, on the front. "Open the heart." She says quietly. I open the locket to see a small picture of her, Nicky, and Emmy from Nicky's birthday party, one half her and Emmy, the other Nicky. The three of them in party hats and with ice cream mustaches, smiling, well Emmy kind of smiling as best a seven month old can. "You like it?" She asks expectantly. All I can do is nod my head and kiss her senseless before I can manage to form any coherent words.

"I love it, thank you." I whisper against her lips, before kissing her one more time. She takes the necklace from my hand and places it around my neck. "I love you." I say, kissing her again.

"I have one too, just my picture is different." She says pulling the necklace out from her shirt. It's exactly the same except she has an N engraved on the front. She opens it to reveal a picture of Nicky, Emmy, and me. The three us at Nicky's birthday as well, all wearing hats, except we don't have ice cream on our faces, instead we're just making our best silly face, well except for Emmy, she is sticking her tongue out, I remember Naomi telling her to do so, and was surprised she did it. Emmy and I were on one side; Nicky was on the other side of the locket. "So we always have each other close to our hearts. The three people we love the most." She says barely above a whisper, looking down at her hands.

I place a finger under her chin and tilt her head up to look into her eyes. "I think you are by far the cheesiest person I have ever met, Naomi Campbell. But you are also one of the sweetest." I tease, kissing her yet again. "I love you so much." I say gently pushing her back so she is lying against the pillows and I straddle her; just as things were about to get heated, the little pattering of footsteps came running towards our room from the living room. "I swear, these kids are wired to know when to stop us." I say hiding my face in her neck as I roll off of her and lay next to her instead.

"Mummy!" Nicky came running in, trying to jump onto the bed, which was a bit to high got him. Naomi leans over the side and helps him up. "Thank you." He says smiling at her. "Mummy?" He asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes sweetie?"

"When are we going to Disney World?"

"When Naomi is done with work sweetie."

"When's that?" He asks Naomi.

"In a couple days mate. But before we go there, we're going to do fun stuff here okay?" She says, settling him on her stomach.

"Oh yeah?" He says, his face lighting up.

"Yep, tomorrow we're going to go to the cool museum with all the big dinosaur bones, then we're gonna go to the park across the street. And the next day, we're gonna go to the _big_ toy stores. And then-"

"Hold on a second." Nicky interrupts, "There's more than _one_ big toy store?" He asks in disbelief.

"Oh yes there is kiddo, there's two." She says, in a tone that makes it seem, too Nicky, like it's the coolest thing ever, holding up her fingers for emphasis. "But we'll do that tomorrow, yeah?"

"Okay." He says.

"But for now, mummy is going to cook us dinner." She says turning to me smiling cheekily.

"Really? I'm tired Naoms, why don't you cook?" I whine.

"But you're cooking is better than mine. We all know it, King wouldn't even eat anything I cooked."

"Ten more minutes in bed. Then I'll cook." I say closing my eyes.

"Nicky, why do you go play for a bit. See if Emmy is up?" Naomi says placing Nicky on the floor. "Close the door please." She adds, as he walks out of the room. "Ten more minutes." She mimics me, leaning in close to my face and peppering my face with kisses before rolling over on top of me.

"Naomi, you know just as well as I do, that he's going to be back any second." I say breathless from Naomi kissing my neck.

"But I missed you." She whines in my ear.

"We'll have time for this later, baby." I say quietly, pushing her back a bit.

"Mmmm, I missed you calling me baby." She whispers nipping at my ear.

"You missed a lot, it might be easier to ask what you didn't miss." I smirk.

"Nothing, you're so perfect that I missed everything." She says kissing my cheek.

"Mummy! Emmy's crying!" Nicky calls from wherever he is in the flat.

"You get her." I say pushing Naomi back more. She kisses me one last time before leaving.

"Emmy, tell Emily to cook dinner." Naomi says walking back into the room holding Emmy out in front of her.

"Emmy, tell mummy to shut it." I say taking Emmy from her arms. "Can't you get take away Naoms? I saw like 100 pizza places just on the ride over here." I say, sitting Emmy on the bed.

"But Eeeeeeem." She whines and sulks over to the bed, falling face down on it rather dramatically.

"Don't be a baby. Just go to the corner with Nicky. Please, if you love me you'll do it."

Her head shoots up and she looks at me with narrow eyes. "That's cruel." She says shaking her head.

"Great, so you'll go down stairs, walk to whatever corner you choose, within a reasonable distance and get a pizza." I say while looking at Emmy.

"Fine, I'll be back in a couple." She says kissing me briefly before walking out of the room. "Nicky, come with me mate." She says walking out into the living room.

"Your mummy is a sucker." I say to Emmy. She looks at me with a knowing look.

"I heard that." Naomi says peaking her head around the door, smirking at me.

"Good." I say sticky my tongue out at her, Emmy turns her head to face the door, and does the same. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are turning her against me." Naomi accuses.

"Oh well, go get the pizza." I demand. Naomi blows me a kiss before turning in her heels and leaving.

* * *

"Mummy?" Nicky asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, please."

"Sorry. Are we a family?" He asks out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Is Naomi and Emmy our family now too?" He asks casually.

"Of course we are." Naomi says looking at me for approval, and I simply nod.

"Are you gonna be my mummy too?" He asks.

"Well that's something your mum and me would talk about, but we are a family, okay?" She says placing her hand over his.

"Okay."

"He's going to keep asking those questions Naomi, how could we take this lightly. He knows what going on, he understands." I say, pacing back and forth across the floor in front of the bed as Naomi lies on her stomach on the bed, facing me.

"Emily, calm down." She says concerned.

"I can't Naoms, this isn't something to toy with."

"You're running a runt into the floor babe. Calm down please." She says sticking her hand out in front of my path, stopping me. She takes me by the waist and pulls me towards her. "It's nothing to freak out about now." She whispers, kissing my stomach. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Okay?" She asks looking up at me with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Okay." I say running my fingers through her hair, in a split second, Naomi is pulling me on top of her and is now lying on her back.

"Look at me." She barely whispers. I open my eyes to see her smiling.

"What?"

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met." She says quietly.

"You've told me that before." I say smirking.

"But you need to be reminded of it as much as possible." She says tucking a fallen bit of hair behind my ear. "I love you." She continued. "It's too soon to discuss any of this don't you?" I simply nod. "So for now, we just keep everything the way it is, he asks questions, we answer them as best as possible. Nothing to lose sleep over." She says kissing me.

"Nothing to lose sleep over." I repeat against her lips. The quiet sounds of Emmy's cries begin to fill the room from the baby monitor, "Ugh, but Emmy is." I say kissing Naomi's nose and going to get Emmy.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asks when I walk back into the room with Emmy.

"I think she's messed up from the time change." I say handing her to Naomi.

"Aw, my little girl is all messed up from not being home." Naomi coos, kissing Emmy's cheek.

"Or she just missed her mummy." I say realizing that Emmy is beginning to fall asleep in Naomi's arms. "Come on you, bed." She says patting my side of the bed. "No more pouting beautiful." She adds and kisses my cheek when I lay down next to her.

"Night." I say half-heartedly.

"I said don't pout." She says kissing me on the lips, trying not to disturb Emmy. "Good night." She whispers kissing me again.

* * *

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by. Especially the time in Disney, which was fun but a bit too much for Naomi and I, only due to the fact that Nicky ran the two of us all over the park, and wouldn't give up. It especially sucked when he would wake us all up at seven in the morning chanting 'Disney' over and over again until we left the hotel. Just thinking about it gives me a headache. But as long as he enjoyed himself, that's all that mattered. Emmy on the other hand was a bit to young to really enjoy herself, so all she did really was sit in the carriage and was bought ever possible thing that Naomi could want to give a baby her age. Even Mickey ears with her name monogramed on the back of them. Thankfully, for Naomi and I at least, the trip was cut short by a couple of days because Naomi had to go back to work and wasn't really able to take the time off, so we're currently on the plan flying back to London then we have to take the train back to Bristol, which isn't all that bad but still. I turn to face Naomi who is hammering away at her laptop with Nicky sat besides her sleeping as I held Emmy.

"Naoms?" I say quietly.

"Hmm?" She says not looking away from her laptop.

"N-never mind."

"No tell me." She says looking at me

"W-well, I was thinking, and you don't have to agree now, although you brought it up first, but still you can say no, it's nothing to be sure about. It's more of a future reference thing and all. But -"

"Christ Ems spit it out."

"Well, maybe we could discuss moving in, in the next couple of months maybe? Like I said it doesn't have to be a definite thing it's just a thought." I say looking down. "You know what I don't even know why I brought it up. Just for get it."

"Are you still hung up on what Nicky asked us in New York?" I nod my head slowly. "Look, if _you_ really want to, then we'll do it. You know I have no problem with it. Nicky already has a room, it's not like it will be a big deal, but we will wait for a couple weeks, and keep it between you and me until we are sure, yeah?" She says taking my hand in hers.

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles and kisses me.

* * *

**A/N; Okay so here we are, the end of chapter ten. I'm tired and wanted to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't without it getting really boring through my eyes. And if it were boring to me, it would have been boring to you. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for all the people who really like this story, which is shocking cause I never let any one read my stuff, even people I know feeling as if what I write is really crap. But hey, apparently I'm a bit wrong. Well any way, you know what to do now :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**11;**

"Mummy, can I paint my new room green?" Nicky asks as Naomi and I put him to sleep.

"We'll go to the hardware store this week and pick it out after school, okay?" Naomi says.

"Okay. Goodnight." He says through a yawn.

"Goodnight sweetie." I say kissing his fore head.

"Night kiddo." Naomi says before walking out of the room.

It's been about four months since we came home from Disney, and we were beginning to move into Naomi's house. Nicky was also starting preschool tomorrow, and Emmy was already starting to talk a bit, her first word was 'mummy', and Naomi had to call me early in the morning to tell me that Emmy talked. She was also starting to walk a little bit, with the help of either me, or Naomi, she wasn't all that sturdy to start walking around on her own just yet. All in all though everything has been amazing, Nicky stopped _most_ of his questions, but was now happy that we finally decided to move into together, and stop wasting time really. So now we were half way out of our flat and half way into Naomi's place, which was kind of annoying.

"Just think tomorrow you'll _finally_ be moved in permanently." Naomi says, almost reading my mind as I walked into our room and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, you're helping me right?"

"Of course." She says smiling.

"I can't believe Nicky is starting school tomorrow." I say laying back.

"I know, just for a couple days a week though, and next month Emmy is already a year old. I can't believe it. I might have to go back to London for a couple days after her birthday, if I don't do it before hand." She says quietly.

"Want me to go?" I ask just as quiet.

"If you want to, I don't see why not you know? But don't feel like you should."

"Well I have enough time to think about it, but I'm here no matter what." I say kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Bye Nicky, I'll see you later." I say kneeling down to be at his level as we stand outside his classroom for school. "Love you." I say kissing his cheek.

"Love you too mummy, see you later." He says hugging me, and running into the classroom.

"Why are you crying?" Naomi asks as I walk back towards the car.

"He's growing up so fast Naoms, he's so big. Before we know it he'll be off to Uni and he'll be all grown up. Why can't they stay this age forever, an age where all they do is rely on you." I cry into Naomi's shoulder.

"Ems, calm down, it's only the first day, don't start going all emotional mother on me." She jokes and I laugh a bit.

"I'm one of those mums?" I sniffle.

"You're getting there, babes, now, off to your flat to get the rest of your things." She says giving me a kiss and opening the car door for me.

"Okay, so my mum has Emmy until we have to get Nicky from school, what time is that again?" She asks as we ride the lift to my floor.

"We have to get him at two and it's already nine thirty." I say looking at my watch.

"Okay, more than enough time." She smiles rounding the corner, her smile quickly falters and there is a look in her eye that concerns me, I turn to see what she's looking at. Keera is sat in front of my door.

"Naomi, look at me." I say stepping in front of her and grabbing her cheeks, she looks at me after a moment. "Don't say anything okay? Just go inside and get those boxes together until Cook comes. Ignore her, I'll talk to her." I say calmly.

"I don't want her making you upset." She says with anger in her voice.

"She won't, you're my world now, yeah. Nothing she can say will change that."

"I just don't want her upsetting you." She repeats.

"If she does, you're in the next room." I say kissing her.

"Okay." She says taking my hand in hers, I squeeze it a bit to make her feel better as we continue our walk down the hallway. I take a deep breath before reaching my door.

"Emily." Keera says smiling a bit.

"Keera." I say monotone. "Babe, go inside, when Cook gets here I'll let him go in." I say kissing Naomi for good measure.

"Okay." She whispers against my lips before taking the keys from my hand and walking past Keera without a word.

"I tried calling you." Keera says looking down at her feet.

"I've been busy." I say coldly.

"Oh."

"Look, what do you want? I don't have a ton of time to waste." I say looking at my watch.

"I miss you, and Nicky." She says, still not meeting my eyes.

"I'm not playing that game Keera. I can't play it anymore. I don't want to be convenient for you. I have a girlfriend, whether you want to wrap your mind around that or not, you have to deal with it."

"I don't want to deal with it Emily. You barely fucking know her." She spat.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with her. You can't say anything about her and I being together. You have no right."

"We have something Ems."

"No we don't, not anymore. I don't want to hear it Keera, really. You have to let go, we haven't been together for over a year, you can't keep wanting something that isn't going to happen because _you're_ the fuck up." I say a bit to loudly.

"That isn't fair." She says finally looking at me with teary eyes.

"What isn't fair? Please enlighten me." I say folding my arms over my chest.

"That it's always my fault."

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's my fault you get jealous? It's my fault you always cheated on me? It's my fault you'd get drunk and make a fool of yourself? All of that is my fucking fault isn't it? Well sorry that I made your life hell when we were together."

"Don't say that."

"Why the fuck not Keera, you know that you are a shitty person to be with and to be around for that matter, why don't you realize that?"

"Don't you think I feel like shit for how I treat you?"

"Don't even go there, you don't have feelings for me, that's why you treated me like shit all the time." I interrupt. "You're fucking crazy, you are oblivious to everything. You only stick around because you know how to manipulate me. Because I'm just that naïve enough to take you back because I loved you enough to fall for it, that's what you don't get, I actually loved you."

"As I did you." She sobs.

"You're a liar, Keera. Now if you don't mind I have stuff to do." I say brushing past her and walking into my flat.

"Alright?" Naomi asks as soon as I walk through the door.

"I told you to pack boxes, why the fuck were you listening?!" I snap.

"I just wanted to make sure she didn't upset you."

"Well I can fend for my fucking self, Naomi, leave me alone, I'm going to finish packing." I say walking into my room, slamming the door shut. Twenty minutes later I hear a slight knock at the door, but don't turn around to see who it is, I just keep looking out the large window. I feel a long pair of arms wrap around my waist, and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"You okay?" Naomi asks barely above a whisper, I don't react. "You know you can talk to me." She adds and I still refuse to talk. I shrug her off of me and walk out of my room to Nicky's, almost entirely empty, room and sigh a bit. Knowing Naomi followed me I finally find the strength to speak.

"He learned to walk in this room, and spoke his first words to me in that rocking chair." I say standing in the middle of the room. "He lived in this flat his whole life so far, I never thought I'd be moving out, I always imagined Keera moving in at some point." I say, still facing away from Naomi. "I loved her from the moment I met her in Uni. She was the most amazing person I ever met. I never thought I could be so happy. Then she started cheating, and drinking like a fiend, and I started to see the cracks. She would never blame herself; she would always find something else to blame." I choke out.

"Do you regret it?" Naomi asks quietly behind me.

"Regret what?" I ask, turning to face her.

"Us." She says looking down.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her neck. "Look at me." I say quietly. "I don't regret you and I, and our relationship, I thought about it every second since I went on that interview. I've gone over everything several times, no matter how much I didn't want to realize it, I eventually did. I do love you Naomi, it's just all of this took place really fast; I don't know what I truly… want out of all of this. I love you, but there is still apart of me that loves her for who she was, not what she became. That's why I always forgive her. But I just don't know what to do Naoms." I cry into her shoulder.

"Do what you feel is right, do what truly makes you happy." She whispers in my ear while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I have to forgive her again, I can't not forgive her." I say looking at her through watery eyes.

"Don't cry, my love." She says quietly, wiping the fallen tears from my cheeks. "Come on, let's get the rest of this done in a little bit. You need a bit to relax."

"I need to go talk to her, odds are she's still in the hall. I'll be inside in a little bit." I say sniffling.

"Okay." She says and kisses my forehead.

I walk through my nearly empty flat and open the door; I look down to see Keera sitting next to the door with her knees to her chest as she rests her head on her knees. She turns her head, still looking down. "I knew you'd come back." She says looking at my shoes.

"You always did know me a bit too well." I say sitting down next to her.

"We always had that." She says turning her head away from me.

"Look at me Keera." I say placing my hand on her shoulder. She shakes her head. "Okay, fine at least listen. You will always mean the world to me, you were the first person I ever fell in love with and had a real relationship with. But you still hurt me." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry." She says finally looking at me.

"Remember when we first met how you didn't leave me alone for a second, and used cheesy pick up lines?" I say smiling.

"I only did it to make you laugh. I love your laugh. Remember that one Halloween we dressed up as Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, and how I kept scratching you with my hook." She chuckled.

"Yeah, and that other Halloween we dressed up as Batman and Robin. And you had that fake six pack." I say poking her side.

"Hey, you know just as well as I do that I was fit enough to not have to have that part on the costume." She say sitting up straighter.

"Yeah I know. Remember when you taught Nicky to walk?"

"You cried for hours every time he stumbled out of his room." She laughed.

"Keera, we do have some really good memories and we had a lot of fun, but you never took the next step. You were always jealous and always cheating on me, I can't forgive you for that."

"I know I'm sorry."

"You know I was always planning on one day marrying you. I never thought in a million years I wouldn't be." I say looking down. "I would plan it out in my head that one day I would propose or you would catch on and do it instead, then things started to get shitty, and you got abusive and I couldn't trust you. I couldn't think to subject myself to that or my son." I whisper.

"I'm sorry. I don't really know what else to say other than that. I feel like shit for hurting you, for making you hate me." She says tearing up again.

"I could never hate you, I can only tell you this; I really like Naomi, no. I love her, she makes me happy, and she makes Nicky happy. She is a great person, and if you truly love me, you'll be happy that I found someone who loves me just as much as you do."

"It's gonna take a bit, but I will be, I just need time you know?" She says standing up, I follow suit.

"Okay. Now I have to go back inside, I'll call you later." I say giving her a hug.

"Okay, can I stop by tomorrow, I wanna see Nicky?" She says pulling back.

"Uh, well, you see, I'm in the middle of moving to Naomi's and, well, yeah." I stutter.

"Okay, we'll make plans then. When ever you're free." She starts walking down the hall.

"Yeah, bye Keera."

"Bye Emily." She says, not turning back to face me. I walk back into the flat to see a stack of boxes next to the kitchen and Naomi sitting on the sofa smiling.

"All done." She says in a singsong tone, raising her hands in the air. "Everything you needed packed are in those boxes, everything that's going to your mum's, Katie, or your bother are in the boxes closest to the door. And the furniture we still have to discuss, cause we clearly can bring it all to my flat." She says with a smirk.

"Why are you so amazing?" I say smiling.

"You tell me." She says sitting up more as I walk over to her and sit on her lap.

"Because you're Naomi Campbell, the most perfect person I ever met." I say quietly leaning in to kiss her. "I'm sorry I snapped at you before." I say pulling back from the kiss.

"You were upset, it's perfectly fine." She says kissing my forehead. "Oh, Cook texted me and said he isn't coming, so I'll carry some of this down and call Effy to pick up what goes to Katie and she can help me with the rest. All you have to do is sit and look beautiful as always."

"I really fucking love you Naoms. You are the sweetest fucking person in the whole world." I say straddling her; she automatically grabs my hips as I place my hands on the back of the sofa on either side of her head. I grind my hips into Naomi's with the help of her hands guiding me.

"Ems." Naomi sighs into my ear before crashing her lips into mine roughly. The kiss quickly deepens as we begin a fight for dominance, getting lost in each other.

"Well I'd say that's a reward for a job well done." Effy says from the front door, as we break apart.

"Every fucking time." Naomi grunts in frustration.

"Don't pout baby, I'll make it up to you later." I whisper in her ear.

"Promise?" She asks looking at me expectantly.

"If you're good." I tease, kissing her cheek before getting off on her and to my feet, pulling her up as well.

"Bitch." She says playfully.

"Ew, you too are grossly in love." Katie says coming out of nowhere.

"Deal with it Katiekins. Now all the stuff going with you is over there and Effy is helping me bring this stuff down." Naomi says pointing out which is which.

"So how is life with Naomi?" Katie asks as soon as Naomi and Effy leave the room.

"Really, _really_ good." I say smiling.

"Oh well that's good, nice to see my baby sister happy is all." She says busying herself looking through the boxes going to her. "Don't you think it's a bit soon to be moving in though, I mean you've only been together for like five months?"

"Yeah, but we really did it for Nicky to stop asking questions and I was practically living there as it is so it's just easier. How are you and Effy?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"We're great." She says still not meeting my eyes.

"Okay so there is obviously something you aren't telling me, you can't even look me in the eye, Katie." I say resulting in her finally looking up and grinning.

"Well, um, we kinda sorta eloped." She says shyly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Katie! What the fuck?" I spat.

"It was kind of a whim, we just decided we'd elope and make it easier for both of us rather than have an elaborate wedding. I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you at all. It was just easier." She says looking down.

"Whatever. Congratulations. I'm going to find Naomi, here take this when you're done lock the door, and take James' shit and mum's to their places, I'm busy this week." I say handing her the key and brushing past her not really wanting to say much else to her. As I walk out the door I walk into Naomi.

"You okay?" She asks grabbing onto my shoulders to keep me from falling.

"Yeah, can we go?" I say quietly.

"Yeah, of course. Bye Effy." She says turning to walk towards the lifts.

"I told Katie what to do, if you have any questions, ask her." I say over my shoulder.

"You okay?" Naomi asks as we ride the lift to the first floor.

"Apparently Effy and Katie got married and she didn't even tell me about it. I'm her twin for fucks sake." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"That's fucked up."

"You're telling me. I don't wanna think about it, can we get Emmy now? We haven't had any time with just her, now that Nicky is at school, you know?" I ask kicking at the carpet of the lift a bit.

"I think that's a good idea. Take her to the park a bit?"

"Perfect."

* * *

"Hello mum." Naomi says as Gina answers the door.

"Hello love." Gina says giving Naomi a big hug. "Hello Emily." She says pulling away from Naomi and hugging me.

"Hello Gina." I say walking into her house and spotting Kieran helping Emmy walk around the lounge. "Hello Kieran." I say.

"Emily, Naomi." He says not looking up from Emmy.

"Mummy!" Emmy says when she sees Naomi, letting go of Kieran's hands and wobbling over to Naomi all on her own. Naomi kneels down with open arms as Emmy walks right into them with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my love, you just walked all by yourself." Naomi says through watery eyes.

"The one time I don't have a camera on her she walks all alone." Gina says a bit frustrated, causing every one to laugh and Emmy to clap her little hands. Emmy starts leaning out of Naomi's hands and towards me, "Mama." She whines grabbing for me. I don't know how to react but I take her any way and look at Naomi.

"What do you expect Emily, you're around her enough. Just let it be." She says to me quietly. As soon as Emmy is in my arms she snuggles her head into my neck.

"You know Nicky is going to want to call you mummy now too right." I say lightening the mood. Naomi laughs a bit and nods her head.

"Yeah, I know." She says quietly, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing the side of my head.

* * *

"Hi mummy! Hi Naomi!" Nicky shouts running out of his classroom. "Hi Emmy." He says a bit quieter. Naomi picks him up as we walk out of the school.

"How was school kiddo?" Naomi asks him as she settles him on her shoulders once we're outside.

"It was fun. I made friends mummy." He says looking down at me smiling.

"Oh yeah? Did you learn anything new?" I ask.

"Nope." He says popping the end of the word.

"Well then." Naomi says smirking. "How about we get take away for dinner and unpack some boxes?" Naomi suggests patting Nicky's legs.

"Okay!" Nicky says excited.

"Perfect. Chinese?"

"Okay!" Nicky says again.

* * *

After Nicky and I practically ate every last drop of Chinese food, what can I say the kid is a Fitch. Naomi helped him take a bath and was in bed within a matter of a couple hours after being home and unpacking. We gave him permission to start calling Naomi 'mama' since I was already 'mummy' to him after he heard Emmy call me 'mama', which he was pretty happy about, he said he was getting tired of calling her Naomi, and from that point on he was always says 'mama' when he wanted Naomi's attention, which was pretty cute we had to admit.

"It's a bit odd to have another kid calling me mama." Naomi says walking out of the en suite drying her hair with a towel.

"Not that I don't love the kid, it's just he's called me Naomi this whole time, it's gonna take a bit to get use to." She says sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from me.

"I know what you mean. I didn't know how to react when Emmy called me mama." I say crawling over to her on the bed and wrapping my arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

"If I could choose anyone to help me raise her, I'd choose you a million times Emily." She says resting her hand on mine.

"I could say the same for you about Nicky. We do make a pretty good team." I say kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, we do." She says turning her head to look at me, and smiles. "I love you." She says quietly.

"I know." I say kissing her.

"I think I'm gonna go to London this weekend. I think I need to go by myself." She says looking into my eyes expectantly.

"Okay. Yeah, whatever you feel is right." I say letting her go. She gets up and walks back into the en suite. Closing the door behind her.

_***Naomi POV***_

I close the door behind me and lock it, just to be safe. I throw the towel in the hamper and pick up my phone that's charging on the counter. I dial it quickly.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, meet me this weekend?" I ask quietly.

"_Sure, you're coming in this weekend?"_

"Yeah, pay respects before Emmy's birthday. I uh, would like to see you. It's been a while."

"_Yeah, meet me at the pub say five-thirty on Saturday?"_

"Perfect. I'll see you then"

"_Yeah, bye."_

**A/N; There we have it. I'm not saying anymore than that. Love? Hate? Review? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**12;**

_***Naomi POV**__*****_

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Emily says as the train, for London, pulls into the station.

"Yeah, I love you." I say leaning in to kiss her. "Bye-bye Emmy." I say kissing her cheek.

"Bye-bye mummy." She says waving her hand.

"Call when you get there." Emily says as I pick up my bag.

"I will. Bye." I say giving her one last kiss.

* * *

"Hey sorry I'm late." I say as I sit down at the bar of a pub I haven't been in in just over a year.

"No problem. How are you?" Amy asks. Amy is Rose's baby sister, and my sister-in-law (obviously). I haven't seen her since the funeral last year. But considering that Rose was three years my senior, Amy and I, are only a year apart.

"I've been good." I say smiling and ordering a pint.

"You seem happier, considering the last time I saw you. But I can say I was happy to hear from you." Amy says taking a sip of her drink. "How's the little one?"

"Good, great actually. I can't believe she's already going to be a year old soon. She's talking a bit, and just walked on her own last week, so she's been a handful to chase after. How's your little guy?" I ask taking a rather large sip of my beer.

"He just started school last week. Kindergarten. Enough about kids, there's someone in your life, I can sense it." Amy says giving me a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, her name is Emily. She's… She's amazing. The most beautiful person in the world, inside and out." I say smiling.

"How is she with Emmy?"

"Perfect. She already had a son, he's four now. His name is Nicky, he's a cheeky little git at times, but he's really smart and loves Emmy a hell of a lot." I say opening the locket around my neck. "There, the three of them." I say holding out the locket to her.

"Oh my, you have a gorgeous family. Emmy looks just like Rose." She says in awe.

"Yeah she does. She has a bit of the same personality too, calm and loving. Then again she's only one, so that could change, I mean she could magically turn into a feminist like myself and go on and on about how injustice sucks." I smirk, closing the locket and taking another swig of beer.

"The last thing we all need is another one of you running around, Naomi. So you and Emily…"

"We'll be together six months next month and I really, really, _really_, fucking love her. I-I think I'm going to marry her. I never felt this way, not since Rose of course, but even then. I know it's shitty to say this but even though I loved Rose to pieces and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, there was always something, indescribable missing from the relationship. But I still would do anything for her, with Emily, I feel complete. Like I found my soul mate." I say quietly.

"You know, I can hear it in your voice. The way you talk about her, the way your face lights up when you think about her. You light up a bit brighter and smile a bit wider than you did with Rose. Granted she is my sister and I love her no matter what, but she still was a bit of a pain in the ass. You know what I mean? And for you to bring up all this about soul mates and what not, you must really fucking love her. And if you want some sort of acceptance from me to marry her, you have my full blessing, Naomi. Without a doubt, Rose is your past, Emily is ultimately your future." She says resting her hand on top of mine and giving me a warm smile.

"Thank you." Are the only words I can form, as I try and process what was just said to me. "I want you to meet her, like properly. I want you to see Emmy as well. Come around for her birthday?" I ask looking at my beer.

"Of course. It'd be stupid if I didn't. I'd love to see my niece. And the people making you so happy." She says squeezing my hand a bit. "So, how are you gonna propose?" She asks expectantly.

"I don't know, I don't have to impress her though, I know that much." I say smirking.

"How do you mean?"

"I proposed to Rose in Paris, in the middle of fall, under The Eiffel Tower. I made it as special as possible just because I knew she wouldn't say yes to some young bitch, unless I did something over the top. With Emily, it doesn't have to be like that, I know she'll say yes, when the time is right regardless." I say, ordering another beer. I soon hear the faint sound of Emmy's laugh coming from my bag. "Hang on." I say, retrieving my phone and seeing Emily's caller ID picture of her sound asleep, looking as peaceful as ever the first night she slept at my house. I smile widely. "Hey. Sorry I didn't call sooner, I was having a drink with my sister-in-law." I say quickly into the phone.

"_That's fine Naoms, just wanna know you're safe."_ Emily says quietly.

"Safe and sound babes."

"_Good, Emmy said a new word today."_

"Really? What'd she say?" I ask smiling wider.

"_She said, well what sounds like Nicky. He was repeating it to her over and over and she finally said it, even though it sounds a bit like 'icky', it's still something." _She says laughing lightly.

"That's still great. Look, let me just finish this drink, then I'll call you when I get to the hotel?" I say looking at the time.

"_Yeah, okay. I miss you Naoms."_

"I miss you too Ems, it's only until tomorrow this time." I say smirking.

"_I know, but still. It's strange being here without you." _She whines._ "I don't wanna sleep by myself."_

"Let Nicky sleep with you, he's always wanting to sleep in the big bed."

"_Yeah, good idea. Okay, I'll talk to you in a little bit."_

"Bye Ems, I love you."

"_Love you too, bye." _She says hanging up. I put my phone in my bag and look up to see Amy smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing." She says throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Liar." I say tipping back my beer.

"You, my friend, are hopelessly in love." She says pointing a finger at me.

"Shut up. I know I am." I say shyly.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from talking to Emily, and apparently Jack is destroying the house." She says looking at her phone and standing up. I follow suit and walk with her out of the pub. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, of course, I'll text you when we have Emmy's party." I say opening my arms to hug her.

"Wow, a hug from Naomi Campbell. That girl really did change you." She teases running away as I swat at her playfully. "Later Campbell." She calls from down the street.

"Bye Amy!" I say waving.

* * *

"Hello my love." I say into my phone as I walk into my hotel room.

"_Hello. How was your drink with…?"_ She trails off.

"Amy, Rose's baby sister." I say throwing my bag on the chair and sitting on the bed. "It was good, caught her up really."

"_You talk about me?"_ She asks curiously.

"You're all I talk about babe, she was happy I found someone, and that you make me so happy." I say smiling and lying back.

"_That's good to know. Look, I gotta get Emmy and Nicky ready for bed, I'll see you tomorrow."_ She has half-heartedly.

"What's wrong Em?" I ask sitting up straighter.

"_We'll talk about it tomorrow okay, I don't want you worrying." _She says sounding almost on the verge of tears.

"You sure?"

"_Yeah, yeah. Don't stress."_

"I'll be home earlier tomorrow okay, by the afternoon, I'll get done with everything early and be home quick."

"_You don't have to do that."_ She says choked up.

"Emily, tell me, please." I plead.

"_It's just the usual shit with Keera, nothing to get worked up over." _

"I don't want her to keep doing this to you Em!" I shout a bit too loud.

"_Calm down, it's fine, really. We'll discuss it later. I love you Naomi, so fucking much."_

"I love you too Emily, so fucking much. Call me if anything happens. Promise me."

"_I promise Naomi. Bye."_

"Bye Ems." I hang up the phone and look around for a bit before my eyes land on the clock next to the bed. "Fuck it."

* * *

I walk through the front door to find a fairly dark house, until I look up the stairs and see the hallway flooded with light coming from our bedroom. I kick off my shoes and climb the stairs quietly; I walk into our room to see Emily sitting up reading, with Emmy fast asleep on her stomach and Nicky curled up into her side. I walk through the door quietly, Emily smiles when she sees me walk over to the chair by the door and toss my coat on to it. I take Emmy off of her ever so gently and walk her into her room, followed by taking Nicky into his room. I walk back into our room and close the door. "What are you doing up so late, it's past your bedtime." I tease, walking over to Emily and kissing the top of her head. Her arms automatically wrap around my waist.

"What are you doing home?" She says quietly, nuzzling her cheek into my stomach.

"I had to come home, I was worried about you too much." I say, running my fingers through her hair.

"I really love you Naomi."

"I know. I can't believe she keeps hurting you." I say quietly.

"I know, I don't wanna think about it, please." She says looking up at me teary eyed.

"We won't, okay? I know that when you're ready you'll explain it all to me." I say kissing her gently. "I'll be there no matter what." I whisper against her lips.

"I know. Thank you." She says barely above a whisper.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep, but I can only imagine I fell asleep in the same position I'm waking up in. Emily's head on my chest, her body buried into my side, and our legs tangled up. Emily begins to stir as soon as I begin to wake up fully. Since she started sleeping at my house, I would wake up first and she would follow shortly, almost as if she knows that I'm awake and therefore she has to wake up too.

"Good morning." She says into my neck kissing it.

"Good morning." I say, running my fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry I cut your weekend short." She says looking up at me.

"It's fine, really. I can go when I'm ready. To be honest, I wasn't all that ready just yet, seeing her sister was a step as it is." I say looking up at the ceiling. "Besides, you're a priority. You, Emmy, and Nicky are the three people I have to think about right now. For instance, Nicky will be running through that door in ten seconds and Emmy will start crying in eleven. Then, because I'm just so domesticated, I will make them both something to eat and allow you to still stay in bed, all because I prioritize to make my family happy." I say, just as soon as I finish the sentence Nicky comes running through the door, and the sounds of Emmy whimpering come through the baby monitor. Emily sits up quick and looks at me skeptically. "What can I say? I'm amazing." I say getting out of bed quickly before Emily hits me. "Come on Nicky." I say grabbing him as he tries to jump on the bed and throw him over my shoulder as he laughs his head off. "Pancakes or eggs?" I ask him as we walk into Emmy's room.

"Pancakes." He says through a laugh as I take Emmy from her crib and hold her properly.

"Mama." Nicky says with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouthful." I say taking a sip of my coffee.

"Sorry. Mama, are you gonna marry mummy?" He asks casually.

"What do you know about that?" I ask.

"It's when two people who love each other have a big party." He says smiling. "And there's a big cake."

"Well, that's kinda right. I dunno." I shrug.

"Do you want to?" He asks taking a bite of his food.

"Maybe, but don't tell mummy okay, it's suppose to be a surprise." I say quietly as I hear light footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Okay." He whispers taking a sip of his juice.

"King, down!" I snap as he tries to jump onto the chair to get some of Nicky's food. "There's a plate in the over and coffee in the pot, Ems." I say as she walks in.

"I'm not hungry." She says, resulting in me choking a bit.

"What's wrong?" I ask through a cough.

"Nothing, we'll talk later." She says looking at Nicky.

"Oh, okay."

"I'm going for a walk. King, come." She says patting her thigh to get his attention, putting his leash on and walking out the back door.

"Is mummy okay?" Nicky asks.

"Yeah, just wants to be by herself." I say patting hid little hand. "Want to go to nana Gina's for the day?"

"Yeah, okay! She's funny." He says getting up from his seat.

"Plate in the sink, brush your teeth and pick out your clothes for the day." I say getting Emmy out of her seat and walking over to put the rest of the dishes in the sink and following Nicky up the stairs.

* * *

"Thanks mum for taking them on such sort notice." I say walking into the lounge with Emmy.

"No problem love, go take care of Emily. You know they're safer here than anywhere else." Mum says kissing me on the cheek and ushering me out the door.

"Bye guys." I say over my shoulder.

"What are we doing?" Emily asks me when I get back into the car and start driving down the road.

"Can't I spend this lovely day with my girlfriend, without our children?" I ask.

"Yes, but I'd like to know where you're taking me." She asks annoyed a bit.

"Okay Ems, you've got me. I seduced you and tricked you into believing I'm the most perfect woman on the face of the planet just so I can get closer to you. I'm really a murderer and I'm going to finally kill you and throw you in the Bristol Channel… In broad fucking daylight." I say as seriously as possible, only looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"You're a fucking jackass." She says turning to look out the window. I take her hand in mine, and kissing it.

"You know I would never do such a thing." I whisper, kissing her hand again.

"How long of a drive?" She asks sweetly.

"About half hour." I say looking at my watch quick.

"The beach? Really Naoms." She asks when she realizes where we're going.

"Yes, now, don't complain. There's a method to the madness." I say as I stop the car and get out. Emily has learned that no matter what I'm always opening the door for her, so now she just waits, instead of reaching for it. I smile as she steps out of the car; I grab a blanket from the boot and take her hand as we make out was down the beach. Once we're away from most of the people who still manage to be at the beach in the middle of September, I lie out the blanket and sit. Emily sits between my legs, her back to me, and leans her head on my shoulder as I wrap my arms around her waist. We sit silently for a bit, just watching the water and listening to the waves. Emily is the first one to break the silence.

"She used to hit me." She says quietly. It takes every fiber of my being not to react the way I want to. Knowing that if I did, Emily wouldn't continue. I just take a deep breath and wrap my arms around her a bit tighter.

"She used to get so mad she'd threaten me. She… she would always do that. No matter how much I tried to get out of it, she would always drag me back in. She never could stand the way other people looked at me, especially if they looked as if they wanted to get to know me. Nope, that wasn't allowed. She'd beat them up before I'd have a chance to explain to her. She was very possessive. Still is strangely. I thought after the talk we had, she finally would stop, but she didn't. She called me the other night saying how wrong you are for me and how she is always the better choice and what we could share again if I got back together with her and all this shit. I tried to tell her that I didn't want that, but she'd say that I don't know what I want, and that I don't know better. Or some bullshit like that. She makes me feel like I'm sixteen again. She makes me feel insecure and unimportant. She doesn't understand about the fact that I am fragile, and the littlest things upset me, she never understood that, she'd just call me a baby and tell me to suck it up. Then I got pregnant and she almost wanted to kill JJ, but she seemed to know better, but she'd call me a slut all the time and say how could I fuck a guy and all this shit. But the overall fucked up part is that I still went back to her. No matter how badly she treated me I went back to her because she made all these promises that she'd get better and she'd love me and the baby and all this crazy shit. I'd believe it cause before she started treating me like shit, she treated me like gold, she'd look at me the same way you do and would treat me just the same. I… I don't know how to take it Naomi, I don't know how well I can trust, you know? Like I went and forgave her and she still let me down." Emily finishes, tears running down her face, sobbing. I turn her around to face me. I look into watery, broken eyes and I feel myself start to choke up a bit.

"I love you so much more than anyone in the whole world could possibly claim to. I would do anything for you; I would give you the moon if I could. Emily, you are the most amazing and strongest person I've ever met. You're kind and caring and sweet and just all around amazing. For someone to upset and hurt you this much, is no one worth loving nor did they really truly love you. I would do anything for you Emily, and you know that. I would never lay a hand on you in a violent way; I would never bring you down in any way at all. I love you too much to do that to you or Nicky or Emmy. No matter what, you will always be safe with me around. I promise you all of this Emily; I can never break a promise to you. More than I can even describe, yeah?" I say hugging Emily tight, then wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you Naomi." She says through shaky breaths.

"I love you too Emily." I say kissing her gently. "Come on, up." I say patting her bum and standing up.

"Whyyyyyy?" She whines as I take her hands a drag her to her feet.

"Because I said so." I say folding the blanket, I take her hand and we make our way back to the car.

"Where are we going?" She asks once I start driving.

"We're going to get our kids and go home." I say taking her hand in mine.

"Ours?" She asks was a slight grin.

"Ours." I say smiling back.


	13. Chapter 13

**13;**

_***Emily POV***_

"Em, can you come in Emmy's room please?" Naomi calls from the top of the stairs, today way Emmy's first birthday, and it also just so happens to be Halloween, which I didn't know was her birthday prior, anyway, Naomi and I decided it would be fun to have a Halloween Birthday party for Emmy (nothing too scary of course.) I walk into Emmy's room to see her dressed up in a pumpkin costume, Naomi had painted her cheeks orange and put on a hat that looked like the stem, while her body was big and round. Emmy had a big smile on her face when I walked through the door. "Mama puhkin." She says patting her costume.

"You're the cutest pumpkin ever." I coo, walking over to her and picking her up. I look up at Naomi to see her in a witch's hat. "That's all you're wearing?" I ask curiously.

"Well for right this second I am, I'm going to finish my costume in a bit. What are you suppose to be?" She asks eyeing me from head to toe.

"I told you last night I was going to be Ariel from The Little Mermaid, when she turned into a human, so don't try to act like you didn't know." I say defensively.

"Ah, yes, now I remember. But, do _you_ remember what we were doing prior to that? Hence why I fell asleep while you told me." She says suggestively.

"Oh. Right." I say looking down and blushing, hearing Naomi chuckle a bit. "What?" I ask.

"I find it cute how I still make you blush." She says walking over and kissing the tip of my nose.

"Icky!" Emmy shouts when she sees Nicky coming through the door.

"Emmy looks cute Mama." Nicky says walking into the room.

"And what are you suppose to be?" Naomi asks.

"Harry Potter, Mama. I told you before." He says smiling.

"Oh that's right, I'm just a silly muggle is all." She says winking at me and smiling. "Well, this muggle has to get done." She says walking out the door and into our room.

"Mummy?" Nicky asks, looking up at me.

"Yes sweetie?" I say putting Emmy down.

"I love you, and Mama, and Emmy." He says casually playing with his glasses.

"We all love you too." I say kissing his cheek.

"Mummy?" He asks looking up again.

"Yes?"

"I miss aunt Keera. Where is she?"

"She went back home to Manchester, sweetie." I lied, to be honest I haven't had a single clue as to where she might be since the last I heard from her a month ago.

"Oh. She gonna come back?"

"I don't know, love." I say pushing some of his hair back.

"Oh, can I have some sweets now?" He asks smiling cheekily.

"Noooo, you have to wait until later." I say and he pouts. "Go down stairs with Emmy." I say as I see Emmy wobbling to the door. "Come on." I say as I scoop Emmy up into my arms and she starts a fit of giggles, Nicky soon follows as we go downstairs and into the lounge. "Don't let Emmy get out of here okay? Here I'll put a movie on." I say walking over to the shelf with all kids movies.

"I wanna watch Nemo mummy." Nicky says from the sofa. I put the movie on, make sure the baby gate is up, so Emmy doesn't wander, and go back up stairs to see what Naomi is doing. "Well, well, well. I thought you were against coordinating costumes." I say as I walk into our room to see Naomi dressed up as Prince Eric.

"Well, I thought it would be cute." She says looking at me through the mirror.

"_You_ want to be _cute_? What have I done to the _coldest_ lawyer in all of England?" I tease walking up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I think we look adorable." I whisper in her ear, and kiss her cheek.

"I couldn't really find the right shoes though, so I'm just wearing Vans. So it's Prince Eric, with a twist." She says smiling.

"The puffy sleeved shirt is enough for me babes, and the fact that you sprayed your hair black."

"Anything to make the future Princess happy." She says turning around on my arms and kissing me before I have a chance to say anything.

"Future princess?" I ask confused.

"Well yeah, Ariel and Eric get married and all." She says confused.

"But Ariel is already a princess, her father is _King _Triton."

"Right. Why are we having this discussion?"

"You started it." I say sticking my tongue out at her and leaving the room.

"Sorry I don't know about a children's movie I haven't seen in ages!" She calls from the bedroom. I turn around and walk back into the room.

"I saw you last night watching it with Emmy, so don't give me that." I tease.

"You're such a loser." She teases, grinning madly.

"Mama! Nana Gina is here!" Nicky calls from downstairs. "And she looks funny!" He adds laughing.

"Come on." Naomi says taking my hand and leading me out of our room and down the stairs. Gina is standing in the lounge holding Emmy, who looks confused looking at her grandmother dressed as a hippy. "Of course you'd wear that. What'd you do mum, go into the attic as see what still fit you?" Naomi asked when she sees her mother.

"For your information, I didn't have to go into the attic, I went and found the box into the garage." Gina states. "You two look adorable though." She coos when she realizes who we're suppose to be.

"Thanks mum." Naomi said rolling her eyes before dragging me into the kitchen. "She's so annoying." Naomi huffs.

"She's your mum, Naomi, no matter what she means well." I say busying myself with something to do.

"I know, but still." She whines.

"No, 'but still', she's your mum, she means well and loves you. If it weren't for her who would have taken care of Emmy in the beginning." I say, not wanting to look at her.

"I would have! What the fuck kind of thing to say is that?" She says defensively.

"You know what I mean though. Like, I know you would have and all but still…"

"But still, what, Emily? You still think I was a shit parent don't you?"

"Of course not Naomi, I know you're a great parent. You just needed time to see that." I say levelheadedly.

"No, fucking shit, Emily. You don't know what it's like to lose the love of your life and to have to raise a child on your own."

"Are you fucking serious? Did you just hear what you said?" I say spinning around to look at her, getting a bit dizzy in the process. "Do you not understand anything I've told you about my life within the past six years, Naomi? Or do you just not comprehend it? At least you had fucking help, I barely had any!"

"Don't play that game, you didn't want any help from anyone, you wanted to be independent and do things _alone_. God forbid anyone tried to help you, you refused it."

"Are we really going to have this fucking discussion? You know what, you have fun at this little party, I'll be back in a few hours." I say storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs to get changed before storming out the door.

_***Naomi POV**__*****_

I hear the front door slam, and the pictures in the hall threaten to fall to the floor as they vibrated violently.

"Where did mummy go? She didn't even say goodbye?" Nicky came running into the kitchen with watery eyes.

"She's just mad. She didn't mean to not say goodbye." I say kneeling down to his level.

"Is she gonna come back for the party?" He asks rubbing his eyes.

"I don't think so sweetie, don't worry though, a couple of your friends will be here soon and everyone else, okay?"

"Okay." He sniffles and throws his arms around my neck. "I love you mama."

"I love you too Nicky." I say kissing his cheek. "Go back by nana okay, I'll be in soon with some sweets." I say and his face lights up.

"Okay!" He says excited and runs back into the lounge.

"What's wrong?" Mum asks, walking into the kitchen.

"We had a fight mum, I don't wanna talk about it." I say pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well it was obviously bad if she left like that."

"Yeah well… no fucking duh." I snap.

"Stop being such a bitch Naomi, it is your daughter's birthday."

"Yeah, and it's also when Rose fucking died mum!" I shout a bit too loudly, and begin to tear up a bit. "Just stay down here, I'll be right back." I say going up stairs, I go into the en suite in our room and rinse my hair out in the sink, making sure to get every ounce if black out. I changed into a plain orange shirt and put the witch hat back on. I look at myself in the mirror. It's funny to go from happy to disheveled mess, in a matter of an hour. And to see that no matter what I will never be healed from the things that bother me the most about myself, nor will Emily be healed from the things that bother her.

I wipe away the tears that threaten to fall before making my way back downstairs. I walk into the lounge to see that Effy and Katie are already here with Effy's niece, Molly, and nephew TJ. I look at her, and without having to say anything at all; she just nods her head knowingly. I look to see that Emmy is preoccupied playing with Molly, and walk into the kitchen.

"Where's Emily?" I hear Katie lisp behind me.

"I don't know."

"What did you do?" She says, raising her voice.

"Nothing. Just mind your business, yeah?" I snap.

"She's my sister! Who the fuck are you to tell me that?"

"I don't care! It doesn't concern you so just drop it, yeah. It's between me and Emily." I say choking up again.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you, Naomi." She says through gritted teeth.

"Don't fucking play that intimidating sister bullshit with me, it won't work. I would never fucking hurt her the way that bitch did, and she knows it. You don't have to fucking worry about that, yeah. It was just a stupid fucking argument. So leave me the fuck alone." I say with just as much venom as her. Katie turns and storms out of the kitchen. Leaving me to think, yet again.

* * *

The remainder of the party was a blur to me. Thankfully my mum realized that and really took care of everything that Emily and I were meant to be doing. I spent the whole night just thinking about where she ran off to, or what she was thinking. I looked to see that it was already nearing eleven o'clock at night and Emily still hasn't made any attempt to call or anything. Suddenly I hear a car door slam and a bit of obnoxious laughter. I walk downstairs and just as I hit the bottom step the front door swings open and Emily stumbles in, clearly drunk. Followed by a quite sober, Keera.

"Are you fucking kidding me Emily?" I say loudly, causing her to jump a bit and almost fall.

"Whaare you talkin bout?" Emily slurs.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Keera chimes in.

"Why the fuck are you here? Why the fuck is she like this?" I say taking Emily in my arms and carrying her to the sofa.

"I found her like this, so don't get fucking mad at me." Keera snaps.

"Don't try and act like the fucking hero." I snap. "You're a part of this issue." I add.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're making her upset, you keep tormenting her. Leave her alone."

"That is none of your concern, you obviously lead her to drink tonight, and so I'm not the only on upsetting her." She states.

"At least I have the heart to not lay a hand on her when I'm angry, you can't even defend that."

"Are you kidding me right now, you're bringing that nonsense up."

"It's clearly not nonsense if Emily is still crying over it." I state.

"Well she shouldn't be such an emotional child, she should get the fuck over it."

"Okay, take what you _just_ said about getting the fuck over it. And apply that to yourself, get over the fact that Emily doesn't want you anymore, and leave her the fuck alone. Now get the fuck out of my house." I say pointing out the door.

"You know, you're not as tough as you think." She says placing her hands on her hips.

"Nor are you." I snicker.

"You can't speak for her, I won't leave her alone unless she says so." She says low.

"Get out of my house! Stay the fuck away from her!"

"You're funny." She laughs condescending.

"Mama, why are you yelling?" Nicky asks from the top of the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey kiddo." Keera says poking her head into the stair well.

"Mummy said you left." Nicky says walking down the stairs.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, you know that." She says picking him up and hugging him, causing my blood to boil a bit.

"Nicky, you're suppose to be in bed." I say trying to take him from Keera's arms.

"Can aunt Keera tuck me in?" He asks yawning.

"Sure thing kiddo, lead the way." She says before I have a chance to open my mouth. I look over to see that Emily is awake and crying. I walk over to the sofa and kneel in front of her.

"What's wrong Emily?" I ask, wiping away stray tears.

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-don't know wha-a-a-at to d-d-d-do." She sobs, covering her face.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm confused." She says before breaking down again into an even bigger fit of sobs. Instead of getting anything out of her more, I just sit next to her as she cries into my lap, and rub soothing circles on her back.

* * *

**A/N; I'll just leave this here. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N; Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. The love, the hate, the thoughts in general, make me smile and make me want to continue the story really. Those who voice an opinion know who they are (as do I) but the silent readers, start telling me what you think, please? It's not too much to ask for…**

**14;**

_***Emily POV***_

I'm woken up by the bright sunlight spilling into the lounge through the curtains. I take a deep breath and sit up, and a bit too fast at that. The room began to spin and I slammed my head back down onto the fluffy pillow that looked as if it was taken from the bed, a big duvet cover also covers me. I sit up again, slowly this time, taking in my surroundings. I'm in pajamas, on the sofa, in the lounge, with a bucket placed next to me on the floor. I see on the coffee table there are two aspirin and a glass of water; I take the pills and lay back down.

"Good morning… or afternoon, technically." I hear Naomi say quietly as I notice she's sitting in an armchair, on the other side of the room, reading the newspaper.

"Afternoon." I say, huskier than usual.

"You okay?" She asks standing up.

"My brain feels like it's full of razor blades." I say pushing the heel of my hand into my eyes, getting some relief oddly enough. "Where's Nicky and Emmy?"

"With my mum." She says in a monotone.

"I'm sorry for yesterday." I say keeping my eyes shut. I wait a minute, but she says nothing. "I'm sorry I came home with Keera. I just… We met at the pub, had a couple drinks, and talked. I… I don't know what I want from anyone, Naomi. I just want it to be easy." I say a bit above a whisper.

"What to be easy, Emily?" She asks a bit annoyed.

"Everything."

"Well, it clearly can't. I'm not forcing you to choose anything you aren't sure of, but at least grow the fuck up about it." She spits, using my own words against me.

"I want to be happy, Naomi. I want her to stop. She's too much; she… she makes me rethink things that I know _I _want. She's mad." I say looking up at looking into Naomi's eyes.

"Before we go on with all of this, can you do me the favor, and stop being this dramatic thing you've become? It's a bit like being with Katie, and I don't really like it." She states.

"Sorry." I say looking down.

"Secondly, I don't _ever _want to have a stupid petty fight with you ever again. Thirdly, if that bitch, Keera, ever steps foot into my house ever again, I'll kill her. If Nicky wants to see her, I won't deprive him of that. If you want to see her, for whatever twisted reason, I won't deprive you of that either. But I will not have her around _my_ daughter. Personally I don't want her around you two either, but I'm not going to be the type of girlfriend where I want you to do everything the way I want it to be done. One thing I will say though is this, do what makes you happy, but not something you feel you will regret later on. Understand? I love you far too much to see you miserable and upset, but if something like this really happens again, I don't know what I'd do, but I don't want Emmy being around that, nor do I want Nicky around it either. Okay?" She says almost like a parent disciplining and reprimanding their child.

"Understand. I agree completely. I love you too much to make you upset with my stupid shit. I'm sorry." I say looking up at her again.

"I'm sorry too, we're both clearly at fault. I just really don't want it happening again. Deal?" She says, sticking her hand out. I take her hand and shake it.

"Deal." I say with a tight-lipped smile as she pulls me to my feet, and wrapping her arms around me. "So, how was the party?" I ask, sitting back down on the sofa, Naomi sits next to me.

"Dunno really. After you left, I was a bit out of it; mum took care of it all. But Emmy did get new toys, clearly." Naomi says pointing to the large pile of gifts in the corner. "I think Katie bought her clothes though, I was looking in some of the bags and swore I saw a bit of animal print." She sighs. I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't laugh at me! No daughter of mine is going to wear something like that, but knowing Katie, if I return it, she'll kill me."

"Yeah she would kill you." I state, looking at her.

"I don't like seeing you cry." She says quietly, looking deep into my eyes, tucking a bit of my fallen fringe behind my ear.

"Sorry?"

"It was just an outward thought. I like seeing you happy is all. The few times you are upset, it's just, heart breaking." She says looking down.

"No more being sad, if I can help it, okay." I say smiling a bit.

"That's all I ask." She smiles before kissing me. "So, we have no kids today, I'm all caught up with work, and you're off. What ever shall we do?" She ends a bit dramatically.

"Hmmm. I dunno, relax all day. Stay in pajamas, watch movies all day, get take away. Be like normal couples for a few hours? No stress, no yelling kids, no responsibility, just us." I say quietly

"Sounds perfect. What do you want to watch?" Naomi asks, standing up and walking over to our, rather excessive, movie collection.

"Anything that isn't animated." I say.

"Okay, I haven't realized how many movies we haven't even opened yet. Holy shit."

"Liiiiike?"

"Let's see, The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, apparently both versions of that. Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince, and both parts of The Deathly Hallows. The whole Batman Trilogy. The Lucky One; where the fuck did that come from?" She looks at me, cocking an eyebrow, a bit confused.

"Katie's"

"Ah. Okay moving on. We have The Black Swan…"

"Black Swan!" I interrupt. "We can finally watch it without interruptions."

"Yeah, but there will always be something, you know." She says putting the movie on.

* * *

"Muuuuuuuuuuuumy." I hear Nicky whisper loudly. I open my eyes to see him nose to nose with me. I pull back a bit to take everything in. Naomi and I had fallen asleep as soon as we put the movie on and was now back to the menu screen. I looked over to see Naomi still sound asleep at the other end of the sofa. "Hi." He says, smiling cheekily.

"Hello. Where's Emmy, and nana Gina?" I ask through a yawn.

"Out in the garden planting vegetables. Nana told me not to bother you or Mama."

"So then why are you?"

"Because I love you, and Mama. But I didn't wake her up yet." He says looking over at Naomi.

"Why don't you go outside, and I'll wake up Mama okay?"

"Okay." He says walking out of the lounge. I sit up a bit and stretch before moving on top of Naomi. Ever so carefully I begin kissing her lightly up and down her neck until I start to feel her stir a bit.

"Whaaaa Ems?" She whines sleepily.

"Wake up sleepy head." I whisper in her ear before kissing her passionately.

"Mmmm, okay I'm up." She says, taking a deep breath and opening her eyes. "Hello." She says smiling.

"We slept through the movie, and now the kids and your mum are home." I say sitting back in my spot across from her, allowing her to sit up and stretch a bit.

"Lovely." She says blandly. "How about we leave them with her and we go out?"

"As lovely as that sounds, I'd rather be home." I say yawning a bit.

"That's fine with me. But I'll go and get pizza or something, don't worry about cooking." She says standing up, and looking at her watch. "I'll actually do that now, seeing as it's already half five. I'll be back in a bit." She says kissing me on my forehead before gathering her things and walking out the door. I get up and go to the garden. I walk out the door to see Emmy and Gina planting vegetables in the far corner, and Nicky kicking around a football as King chases it.

"Mummy, come play with me?" Nick calls from across the yard.

"In I bit sweetie." I say walking over to Gina. "Hello." I say kneeling down on the grass next to Emmy and Gina.

"Mama." Emmy says giving me a hug.

"Hello love." I say kissing on the cheek.

"Pant." She says holding up a plant.

"Yeah, you're planting with nana?"

"Ya." She says nodding her head.

"Never too early to teach the proper way to garden." Gina says, digging around in the dirt. "How are you, Emily?"

"I'm fine." I say looking away.

"We both know that isn't true. You sorted things with Naomi?" She asks, looking up at me.

"As best as we could. She still prefers I didn't see Keera, which I can agree to disagree on. And she doesn't want us having stupid fights like yesterday, for the sake of the kids really. She doesn't want them around that." I say, sitting down on the grass and placing Emmy in my lap, adjusting her little sun hat.

"Well, I know She wouldn't want _me_ telling you this. But when she was younger, around Nicky's age, before her father left us, he and I would have petty fights similar to your fight yesterday. Naomi was a quiet little girl surprisingly, and she really never liked conflict, so when her father and I would argue, she would get very upset about it. Quiet ironic she became a lawyer then, all you do is fight, although I guess to her it's fighting for a purpose. But when she went to live with her father through her school years, she would always call me whenever her father was fighting with his wife, and would try her hardest to not let it effect her."

"Are we getting to a point?" I ask playfully.

"The point is that, Naomi has a heart that is so big that she will do anything for the people around her, and yet, she is still fragile enough to think it will be broken due to conflict. She has seen too much heartache in her life to really allow for it to happen again, that's why she is the way she is with you about Keera, she doesn't want to see you hurt by someone else because she knows what it's like to see that happen. Let alone, know what it's like to happen to her. I haven't seen my daughter this happy since the day Emmy was born. She loves you to death, Emily. It doesn't take a smart person to see that, and she loves your son. I see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice when she talks about you, don't upset her, or the family because you can't figure things out, the heart knows what it wants, more than the mind does. That's all that truly matters, the heart. That's what you listen to. Got it?" She asks, pointing the spade that was in her hand, at me.

"Got it, Gina."

"So, where is the grump?" Gina asks dusting off her hands.

"Getting take away. We didn't realize how late it was."

"Well, Nicky and Emmy ate before I brought them home. Although, Nicky can eat for the equivalent of ten men, so he may still be hungry." She laughs.

"Tell me about it." I say rolling my eyes.

* * *

"Here." Naomi says handing me a small box.

"What's this?" I ask sitting down on the bed, while Naomi walks into the en suite.

"Only one way to find out." She says poking her head out the door and smiling cheekily.

I open the box to see a small gold ring. I immediately go into a bit of a panic. "Naomi?" I ask, not losing focus on the ring as I walk to the bathroom. "What the fuck?" I ask, snapping the box shut and tossing it to her.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. But I am making a promise. A promise that no matter what stupid shit happens between us, nothing will bring us apart. A promise that _one_ day, I _will_ marry you."

"You want to marry me?" I interrupt.

"Emily, you're living in my house with your son, my daughter calls you mama, your son calls me mama, do you think I wouldn't want to marry you?" She states.

"I dunno. It just, changes things now." I shrug.

"How?"

"It's not a bad change, trust me. It's a good change. I just… things feel solidified now." I say looking down.

"There was never a time when things weren't solid, Emily. From the second you moved in here things were solid. Baby, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you and our children. I personally feel it's a bit too early to propose, I mean it's only been six months, but it has been long enough to know I want to make that promise to you. Not just for us but for Nicky, and Emmy." She says tilting my chin up to look into her eyes.

"You _really_ want to marry me." I state, rather than question.

"Yes, some say you will me Mrs. Naomi Campbell. Unless you want to keep your name, or hyphen it." She says smirking.

"Emily Campbell. Hmmm. It could work." I say wrapping my arms around her neck. She automatically places her hand on my hips. "Now, I want to promise you something. I promise you that I will never do anything to hurt you. I know I said that this morning, but I just want you to know that. I will never do anything like I did yesterday ever again. Especially walk out on you and the kids. That was really wrong of me to do." I say, playing with the hair at the nap of her neck.

"You came back though. That's all that matters." She says leaning in to kiss me.

"I love you." I whisper against her lips as she smiles.

"Mmmm, did I ever tell you that when you say that, it's music to my ears?" She says kissing me again. "I love you too."

"Music to my ears." I say, chucking a bit.


	15. Chapter 15

**15;**

_***Naomi POV***_

"Mummy! Mama! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Nicky yells as he runs into the room and jumps on our bed. "I wanna open my presents! Come on!" He says pulling at Emily's arm. I sit up and grab him, pulling him into a big hug.

"Happy Christmas, you little nut." I tease, peppering his face with kisses.

"Happy Christmas, mama. Happy Christmas, mummy." He says as Emily sits up next to me.

"Happy Christmas, love." She says kissing his cheek. "Go down stairs, but don't touch anything until we come down with Emmy." She adds, wagging her finger at him.

"Yes, mummy." He says jumping off the bed and running down stairs.

"Happy Christmas." I say quietly before kissing her.

"Happy Christmas." She says against my lips. "Just to warn you, he's a bit of a nutter when it comes to Christmas. Has been for the past two years." She says getting off the bed.

"He's a kid, I wouldn't expect anything less." I say following her out of our room and into Emmy's.

"Mama. Mummy." Emmy says, when she sees us walk into her room and starts jumping up and down in her crib, holding onto the side.

"Happy Christmas, sweetie." Emily says as she lifts her out of her crib and kisses her cheek. "I'll change her, then we'll be down in a tick." She says smiling. I turn on my heels and walk down stairs and into the lounge only to catch Nicky, trying to open his presents.

"Whoa there kiddo." I say as I walk into the room, causing him to jump a bit and run back to the sofa.

"I wasn't doing anything, mama." He says smirking a bit.

"Oh, don't try that with me. Did you do what I told you last night?" I ask, sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Yes mama. And I'm not to tell mummy or I don't get extra sweets from Santa in my stocking." He states.

"Good boy." I say giving him a high five.

"Icky!" Emmy shouts as she toddles into the lounge.

"I want a Santa hat." Nicky whines.

"You have one too." Emily says, holding one up as she walks into the room.

"Thank you." Nicky says as he snatches it out of her hand. "Can I open them now?" He asks pointing to the sea of gifts under the tree.

"Make sure they have _your_ name on it." Emily says as she sits down on the floor next to Emmy, who looks confused as to what to do. Emily helps Emmy by making sure that she gets her presents and also that Nicky doesn't rip them apart before she can. I follow Emily's lead and join her and Emmy on the floor, pulling Emmy into my lap.

"Here, this is for you." I say picking up one of the presents I bought for Emily.

"You give me enough as it is." She says bashfully as she tears at the paper.

"Well it's Christmas, so I'm allowed to give you as much as I want." I say, sticking my tongue out at her playfully.

"Before I finish opening it, is it any form of jewelry? Because at this rate, we may have to invest in a place to keep it all." She teases. So far every anniversary we have shared I've gotten her some form of jewelry, whether it be a necklace or earrings, either way she has enough that we no longer know what to do with it.

"This one isn't." I say winking at her, while helping Emmy open one of her presents.

"Cheeky." She says as she tears away at the paper. "Is this?" She asks holding up the book I got her.

"An autographed first edition of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, to go into your collection of all the other autographed first editions you have. Yes it is. Now you can get that yucky not autographed one of the shelf." I say smiling.

"This must have taken you a while to find." She says skimming through the pages.

"Not really, just looked it up on Amazon." I say cheekily.

"Then it must have cost a fortune." She says wide-eyed.

"Anything for you my dear." I say leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you." She says, smiling sweetly. "For you." She adds, handing me a red and green gift bag. "It's no autographed first edition." She says as I take, what looked like a book, out of the bag and begin flipping through it. The first page is a picture of Emmy, Nicky, and I, playing in the snow no more than three or four days ago. The picture looks almost professionally taken in stunning black and white. As I skim through the rest of the book, that's all there is, black and white snaps of the kids and me, each one more breath taking than the one prior.

"Did you take these?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of the pictures.

"Yes, do you like it?" Emily asks, a slight nervous tone to her voice.

"I love it. How come I never noticed you taking them?" I ask finally looking up at her.

"I'm good at being sneaky." She says standing up and walking over to the coffee table grabbing her camera. "For example." She says looking at her camera screen, before sitting back in her spot and showing the screen to me. "I took that just before." She says showing me a picture of Nicky and I sitting on the sofa talking just before Emmy came into the room, him and I both smiling. "Wow. Now, don't get me wrong, but why don't you look into doing this as a career, Emily?" I ask quietly.

"I was actually. Then, well, Nicky was born and I sorta put it to the side to worry about him. I was just about to go do an internship in New York, when I got pregnant with him. But I can't think about that, I don't think I will change that part of my life for anything." She sighs.

"Maybe you can get back into it a bit more. I mean, clearly since we've been together you have, but still." I say holding up the album to make a point.

"Yeah maybe." She says smiling.

"Mummy, I'm done." Nicky says from the other side of the tree. We look up to see him surrounded by crumpled paper and torn open boxes.

"Holy." I say amazed that it took the kid all of ten minutes to tear through everything under the tree. I look to the pile in front of us and marvel in how neat and tidy it still is, considering it's all of Emmy's stuff, and to look at the giant mess he has made, it just amazes me.

"Naomi, I warned you. Don't look so shocked." Emily teases as she pushes my jaw closed. "Now you know you have to clean up the mess." Emily says as Nicky gets up and starts cleaning up. "What time is your mum getting here?" She asks, handing Emmy another present.

"I say right about… Now." I say, pointing to the door, where sure enough my mum stumbles in through. I smile at Emily, handing her Emmy and going to help my mum.

"Happy Christmas, love." Gina says walking through the foyer with Kieran not too far behind.

"Happy Christmas, mum." I say kissing her cheek.

"Where are the grand kids?" She asks rounding the corner to look into the lounge where she sees Emily and Emmy. "Hello, Happy Christmas." She announces as she walks into the room

"Hello Kieran, Happy Christmas." I say helping him with the bags he's carrying.

"Happy Christmas, Naomi." He says smiling as he follows my mum into the lounge, while I take the bags into the kitchen. I use the opportunity to sneak upstairs and get ready.

"Well, well, look who's trying to sneak away." Emily says grinning deviously at me.

"Join me in the great escape?" I say holding my hand out for her. She takes it without hesitation, and dragging me up the stairs into our bedroom.

"Ah, quiet." She says closing the door behind us.

"When's Katie and Effy coming?" I ask sitting on the edge of the bed.

"In about an hour or so." She says looking at her watch and walking over to me, standing between my legs, running her fingers through my hair. I wrap my arms around her waist and buried my cheek into her chest sighing. "You okay?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah, I love you Emily." I say quietly.

"I love you too Naomi." She says in the same tone. "You sure you're okay?" She asks, tilting my head up to look into my eyes.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking." I say placing my hands on her hips and sitting up straighter.

"Should I worry?" She teased.

"No. I just…"

"Mummy!" Nicky screams as he walks into our room.

"Nicky don't shout." She says.

"Sorry. Look what Nana Gina made me." He say, pointing to a green knitted beanie on his head.

"That's nice sweetie, did you say thank you?" She asks.

"Yes mummy. Auntie Katie is here and Auntie Effy. They told me to come and get you." He says playing with his hat.

"We'll be down in a bit, we're just gonna get changed." I say as he walks out the door.

"Wait! Nicky!" Emily calls.

"Yeah?" He asks peaking his head back in the door.

"Ask Nana Gina if she could get you and Emmy dressed please?"

"Okay mummy." He says walking back out of sight.

* * *

_***Emily POV**__*****_

"Hey Katie. Hi Effy, Happy Christmas." I say coming down the stairs and walking into the lounge.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever. Mum is on her way here with dad and James." She says walking over to give me a hug. "Happy Christmas." She says kissing my cheek.

"Babe, Cook is going to be here too in a bit." Naomi says from her spot in the sofa holding Emmy.

"You guys look real cute, like a true family." Katie says smiling noting the fact that Emmy, Nicky, Naomi, and I are all wearing matching Christmas jumpers. Naomi would kill me if I said this, but I really was her idea. Thought it'd be cute.

"Thanks." I say smiling and walking over to Naomi, sitting down next to her.

"Hello!" My mum announces as she walking into the house. "Happy Christmas." She says as Nicky runs over and hugs her, followed by my dad, and James.

"Happy Christmas." Every one says in an off set unison.

"Dinner will be ready in half hour." Gina announces from the kitchen.

"Heeeeeeey!" Cook bellows as he steps foot into the house. "Happy Christmas to everyone." He says giving mum a kiss on the cheek and going on from there, thankfully shaking my father's hand and my brother's as well, knowing Cook, he gets carried away at times. Soon after he arrived dinner was ready. Gina was by far the best cook I have even come to know. She was able to put my mum to shame; then again my mum couldn't even boil water without fucking it up.

"Mama can I be done?" Nicky whispers to Naomi at the table, he has slowly been learning how to manipulate us. He knows he gets the answers he wants out of Naomi and the one's he doesn't, out of me. So he obviously is favoring her more, but still loves me just as much. I look over at his plate and see that he hasn't really eaten much. Before Naomi opens her mouth I speak.

"Nicky, eat a bit more potato and three more pieces of meat, then you can be done. And don't even think about giving it to King." I say as intimidating as I could.

"Okay mummy." He pouts.

* * *

"So, Effy and I have something to say." Katie says smiling from ear to ear as we all gather back into the lounge with tea and dessert, so that way we can all open the rest of the gifts, which Nicky is about two seconds away from jumping out of his skin to open. Katie clears her throat before speaking again. "Well, _I_ am proud to say that Effy and I are expecting." She says smiling widely while Effy, on the other hand looks a bit bashful. The room erupts into 'congratulations' and mum freaking out over the fact that she was going to be a nana again. And Nicky was excited to have a little cousin.

"Damn Eff, I didn't peg you as the wanting babies type." Naomi says in her usual outspoken manner, I elbow her lightly in the stomach. "Ow, Em what the hell?" She says.

"Don't be rube Naoms." I say.

"Sorry." She says leaning forward and kissing me on the shoulder before resting her chin there and wrapping her arms around me from behind. "Mum, whatever is marked for Emmy, leave until tomorrow, she doesn't look like she's going to last." Naomi says as she watched Emmy struggle to stay awake in my dad's arms.

"You're right love." Gina says as she separates the gifts everyone brought into piles.

"Mummy. I'm tired too. Can I open my presents nooooow?" Nicky whines through a yawn.

"Why don't we save yours for tomorrow too then. That way you can look forward to it." I say picking him up and setting him on my knee.

"Okay. Mama, it's your turn to tuck me in." He says looking behind me at Naomi.

"Too right. Okay lets go." She says getting go of me at taking him from my arms. He whispers something in her ear; she nods in response and smiles. "Okay, say goodnight to every one and thank you." She says walking out of the room.

"Goodnight and thank you." He says leaning his head on Naomi's shoulder. I get up soon after.

"Here dad, let me take her." I way taking Emmy from his arms and walking upstairs with her. Naomi and I both get Nicky and Emmy done at the same time almost every night and end up meeting in the hallway. "Like clockwork." I tease, smiling and giving her a kiss.

"Of course." She says smiling into the kiss.

* * *

**A/N; Okay so, this chapter is taking forever, so I think It's easier to break it into two parts. Part two should be up sooner than this chapter was up. Sorry for the delay, between work and starting my other story, I just fell behind. There isn't very much left to this story. Debating on what I'm going to do with it to be honest. Either way, until next time…**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N; Just to remind everyone, this is a continuation of chapter 15. The only reason I'm not labeling the chapter 'part two' is because the content isn't going to remain a continuation, it will change (if that makes sense.). Any way, without further a due. **

**16;**

_***Naomi POV**__*****_

After checking one last time on Emmy, I walked down stairs to find everyone sitting in the lounge talking and laughing. I took the opportunity to go out back and smoke a quick cigarette. After being in the cold by myself for a bit I heard the back door slide open and shut.

"Hey." I heard Effy say behind me.

"Hey, mother to be." I joked.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sticking the cigarette butt into some snow, putting it out and throwing the butt in the trashcan. "Not happy about being pregnant?"

"I don't know if I can do it Naomi." She said concerned.

"The all knowing and doing Effy thinks she can't do something? Shit." I say sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, well, a baby never was a thought in my future." She says looking up into the clear winter sky. "How did you handle it?"

"When Rose and I started trying it was scary, but then when she became pregnant, it was terrifying to say the least. But seeing Emmy, seeing how much like Rose she is, it made things better. It will all be worth it in the end. I can't really help you out with the, during part, may want to talk to Ems or my mum or Jenna about that one. But from my point of view, you'll have your good days and bad, and you'll want to kill Katie some days and she'll want to kill you other days. No matter what though, it really shows how much you love each other. When Rose was pregnant, she would get crazy cravings and one night at like two in the morning, she woke me up and sent me out to get her red velvet ice cream. Of all things that's what she wanted, and because I loved her so god damn much, I got my sorry ass up to get it for her. I really fucking love her Eff. I miss her so fucking much." I say as I breakdown for the first time in over a year. "Thinking about her is just bringing it all back, you know?" I say as tears run down my face. Effy wraps her arms around me and hold me tight as I cry my heart out to her.

"Naoms? Are you okay?" I faintly hear the sound of Emily's voice. As soon as she's close enough I latch onto her and don't let her go out at all. "Babe, what happened?" She asked full of concern.

"She was talking about Rose being pregnant and got upset." Effy said calmly before walking back into the house.

"Shhhh, it's okay Naomi. Let it out babe." She continued her soothing words as she gently stroked the back of my head as I continued to cry and repeat the words 'I miss her so fucking much' over and over until it became apart of the rhythm of my breathing. After about fifteen minutes of straight sobbing, I calmed down enough to pull back from Emily's shoulder and look at her through watery eyes.

"I'm sorry." I say shakily.

"Don't be sorry, Naomi. It's okay to cry over her. She was your wife and you shared a life with her, you're allowed to be upset." She says before kissing me on the cheek and hugging me yet again.

"Thank you." I whisper in her ear. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so fucking much, Emily. So fucking much."

"I know. I love you just the same. You want me to ask everyone to leave?" She asks pulling back to look at me again.

"Just tell my mum to stay please." I say wiping my eyes with my sleeve as Emily just smiled, kissed me on the cheek and walked back into the house. I followed her back into the house and sat down at the kitchen table with my face in my hands trying to calm down.

"Love? You okay?" My mum says, walking over to me and giving me a hug before sitting down next to me. "All Emily said was that you were upset."

"I miss Rose is all, it just really sucks, you know?" I say choking up again.

"Of course it sucks, love. You just haven't come to terms with it enough. But one thing that you have to remember is that, no matter what, she would want nothing more than for you to be happy. No matter where she is in the universe, she _is_ watching over you and Emmy and can see how much you've grown since you lost her. And how happy Emily makes you and how much she loves Emmy too. That's what matters most dear, she didn't leave you to fend for yourself, and you were left with a beautiful reminder of what she was. Emmy is so much like Rose it's amazing, and she's only a year old." Mum said smiling. "You have to look at that bright side sweetheart."

"You're right mum, I love you." I say wiping my eyes for the hundredth time. "I think I'm gonna marry Emily soon. I mean, I already made a promise to, I just think I'm going to ask her sooner than I wanted to." I say quietly.

"Do what makes you happy. If marrying Emily will help, then so be it. Emily makes you happier than ever, and so does Nicky. That little boy loves you to pieces, Naomi. As Emmy will love Emily just the same, you have an amazing family already. I think it is time you set things in stone. She helped you grow up, and you helped her with things too." She says quietly.

"Love you mum." I say standing up and giving her a hug.

"I love you too Naomi, always remember that." She whispers in my ear. "Now, Kieran is waiting for me in the lounge, we'll be over tomorrow morning."

"Okay." I say walking her to the door and hugging her one last time before she walks out the door. I take a deep breathe before walking up stairs to fund Emily. I walk into our room to find her lying in bed reading her old copy of the Harry Potter book I got her. "You're a real nerd you know." I tease from the doorway.

"Yeah well, you love me anyway." She says, not looking up from her book.

"Now, I can't deny that." I say smiling and walking over to her.

"Of course you can't." She says smirking as she takes me by the shirt and pulls me into a kiss. "I love you." She says quietly.

"Of course you do." I smile. "Now, can we talk for a minute?" I ask sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Everything okay?" She asks, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Yeah, I just…" I say taking a deep breath.

* * *

"Naoms!" I hear Emily call from the stairs.

"In my office babe!" I call back, not looking away from my computer.

"Happy Anniversary." She says walking in and kissing me on the cheek beaming.

"Happy Anniversary." I say turning in my chair and giving her a proper kiss.

"I can't believe it's been a year." She says quietly, resting her forehead against mine.

"I know I can't believe it either." I say smiling. "Mum should be here in a bit, that way I can take you out properly since New Year." I say smirking.

"I know it feels like it's been forever since we've been alone." She says quietly.

"Yeah really." I say kissing her again.

"Muuuuuuuuummy!" Nicky yells from stomping his way down the hall.

"What's wrong?" She says concerned walking to the door and looking down the hall.

"Emmy messed up my blocks! She knocked them down!" He yells. His arms crossed over his chest, pouting. I get up and walk into his room to see Emmy crying rubbing her arm, I pick her up and walk over to Nicky and Emily.

"Nicky, what did you do to Emmy?" I ask angrily.

"I pinched her cause she messed up my blocks!" He spat.

"That was not nice! You come and get one of us, you don't hurt Emmy, got it?" Emily reprimands him. "Go sit on the naughty chair." She says pointing to our bedroom. He stomps away into our room without another word.

"Owie, mummy." Emmy says rubbing her arm. "All better." She says after she rubs he arm a bit. And I kiss her arm.

"Come on, let's get you down for a nap." Emily says taking her from my arms when Emmy starts to yawn and rub her eyes.

"I'll go talk to Nicky." I say turning on my heels and walking into our bedroom, I walk into to see him with is head down, sitting in his little chair looking at the wall. "Nicky, you know what you did wrong right?" I say walking over to him and sitting down in front of him.

"I pinched Emmy cause she knocked over my blocks." He states.

"And that wasn't nice, right?"

"Right. I'm sorry." He says looking down.

"Go say sorry to Emmy before she goes to sleep." I say pointing out the door and following him into Emmy's room.

"Sorry, Emmy." He says kissing her cheek. Emmy gives him a hug and a sloppy kiss on his face.

"Go clean up your room, Nana Gina will be here soon." Emily says. Nicky walks out without another word.

"I have to just finish some paperwork and then I'll get changed. We have reservations at five-thirty." I say kissing Emily on the cheek and walking back into the office.

* * *

"You look beautiful. Did I tell you that at all tonight?" I say as I drive.

"Yeah, you did, several times. Where are we going?" She asks as I continue to drive in the middle of nowhere.

"Surprise." I say as I begin to come to a stop. "Come on." I say stopping the car and smiling widely.

"You serious?" She says smirking, knowing exactly where we are.

"I won't make you walk, come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride." I say stepping in front of her, she jumps up straight away and I walk us through the field to the blankets and pillows set up on the middle of nowhere.

"Remind me to thank Cook later." She says jumping down and kissing my cheek. We lay down on the pillows, her head on my shoulder, looking up at the stars. Only this time, we're a bit more intimate, sharing kisses here and there and cuddled up close. "I have to tell you something." Emily says quietly.

"Okay." I say turning my head to see her smiling from ear to ear and a twinkle in her eye. I couldn't help but smile too, knowing what she was about to say. "Are you serious?" I say quietly. She bites her lip and nods her head. "It worked?" I ask, still shocked.

"Yeah, it all worked Naomi. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby, _our_ baby, _your_ baby, the transfer worked. Everything worked Naoms." She said smiling, her beautiful brown eyes to the brim with tears. We started trying just after the New Year and for the past four months, we've both been going through all the hormone treatments and looking for the perfect donor. We figured since Nicky looks like her, and Emmy looks like Rose (even though it doesn't matter a whole lot to Emily, she know it did to me.), we decided that is was good a time as any to have a little me running around, so we decided Emily would carry and well, long story short, here we are.

"Now, I can't think of a better time…" I trail off as I reach into my pocket. "You know I love you more than anything in the whole world, you've helped me realize that I can't just think about myself and that there is an even bigger priority in my life. When Rose died, I didn't think I would feel happy again. And then you walk into my office and everything changed. I will do anything for our family. I will do anything for _our_ son and daughter, and now our new addition." I say placing my hand on her stomach. "Emily, love of my life, mother of my children, Fitch. Will you marry me?" I say opening the tiny black box to reveal a white gold ring with three diamonds, the larger one in the middle of course and two smaller ones on either side of it.

"Yes." She says smiling as tears stream down her cheeks, still smiling from ear to ear. I place the ring on her finger and kiss her. "I love you so much." She whispers against my lips.

"I love you too." I say just as quietly before kissing her again. "Look up." I say pulling away as she looks up at the sky to watch the meteor shower.

"You are amazing." She says looking up at the sky to watch the meteor shower exactly the same as she did just a short year ago, the same amount of awe on her face. As soon as it stops she looks at me the same way she did last year. "I can't believe it's been a year." She says quietly.

"I know, it goes quick, obviously." I say laughing slightly.

"Yeah." She says quietly, before looking back up at the stars and sighing contently.

* * *

**A/N; And, I leave it here. I know there was quiet a jump, but hey, if I didn't do that, this story would, literally, go on forever. Love? Hate? Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

**17;**

_***Naomi POV***_

"Good morning." I say quietly once Emily begins to wake up.

"You were watching me again?" She says, her voice huskier from sleep than usual, and her eyes still closed.

"Well if I'm up before you." I say leaning over and kissing her. "There really is no reason not to." I say smiling.

"Cheeky." She says yawning and opening her eyes. "Morning." She says smiling before looking down at her hand and sighing contently looking at the engagement ring. "I can't believe it. We're getting married, we're having a baby, and every thing is perfect." She says smiling at me.

"I know." I say before kissing her again. "How are we gonna tell everyone?" I ask cautiously.

"We tell Nicky first, as best as we can. Then we'll just have everyone over for dinner and tell them quietly. My parents, yours, and Katie and Effy." She says quietly, still look at her ring.

"Okay, perfect." I smile slightly and kiss her quickly as I hear the pitter patter of feet coming into the room.

"Good morning mummy. Good morning mama." Nicky says as he jumps up onto the bed.

"Good morning, love." Emily says kissing his cheek.

"Morning." I say kissing his other cheek. "We have something to tell you." I say looking at Emily for approval. She nods slightly. "Well, mummy and I are getting married." I say happily.

"Does that mean we're gonna have a party and a giant cake?" He asks wide-eyed and grinning.

"Yeah, and mummy gets to wear a pretty dress, and you get to wear a handsome suit and you're gonna have a very important job to do." I say in a tone to hold his interest and result in him smiling wider.

"Yeah?"

"You get to bring the rings for me and mummy." I say excitedly.

"Wooow. I really get to do that mummy?" He asks turning to Emily.

"Yep, you get to do that, but we have to plan it all first so you have to be patient and wait a little while okay?" She says.

"Okay." He says getting ready to jump off the bed.

"We have something else to tell you, kiddo." I say settling him into my lap, facing him towards Emily. "You tell him." I say encouragingly to Emily.

"Well, I'm gonna have a baby." Emily says smiling. "You're gonna have a little brother or sister." She says as Nicky's face lights up some more.

"Can I have a brother? I already have a sister, I want a brother." He says quietly.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you'll get a brother, but if you get a sister you'll love her just as much, right?" She says patting his knee.

"Yeah, but I really want a brother." He says looking down.

"As soon as we know, we'll tell you okay?" I say.

"Okay, when will you know?"

"When mummy's belly gets a little bigger, okay?" I say putting it more blunt than I would like to.

"Okay."

"But you have to keep it a secret, okay? You can't tell anyone that we're getting married or that I'm having a baby. We want it to be a surprise." Emily says.

"Okay mummy." His says giving her a kiss. "Can I go watch TV?"

"Yeah, go with mama." She says as he jumps off the bed.

_***Emily POV***_

Once Naomi and Nicky leave the room I reach over to the bedside table and grab my phone from the charger. I quickly dial it and wait patiently as it rings. "Hey! Can you meet me this morning…? The park by my old flat… Yeah I have something to tell you… No, not that, I'll see you in a little bit… Okay, bye." I end the call, get out of bed and walk into Emmy's room to see her whimpering in her crib. "Aww, Emmy, what's wrong?" I ask, even though she can't fully understand.

"Owie, mama." She says, rubbing her forehead.

"Aw, you bunked your head." I say kissing it.

"Beder." She says smiling. After changing her nappy, and dressing her for the day, I bring Emmy downstairs and into the, handing her off to Naomi when I walk in.

"Hello love." Naomi says to Emmy cheerfully before putting her in her highchair and feeding her breakfast. "Nicky ate some cereal, he didn't want anything else." She says over her shoulder.

"That's fine. I'm taking Nicky to the park for a bit, I want to spend some time alone with him." I say making myself a cup of coffee.

"That's fine. I'll bring Emmy to my mum's for a bit while I run to the office, do you want to have that dinner tonight? Or should we wait?" She asks.

"Tonight is fine. I'll get dinner together when I come home. You want to get Emmy are should Gina just bring her over?" I ask rinsing out my cup.

"Mum will bring her home, it'll make it easier for all of us." She says taking Emmy from her highchair and walking her dish over to the sink. "I'm off." She says giving her a kiss. "See you tonight." She says smiling.

"Bye." I say kissing her again. "Bye-bye Emmy." I say kissing her cheek.

"Bye-bye mama." She says waving. I follow Naomi out of the kitchen and into the lounge where Nicky is watching TV with King on his lap.

"Bye kiddo, see you later." Naomi says getting her bag off the chair and walking over to kiss Nicky on the cheek.

"Where you going?" He asks confused.

"I have to go to work and Emmy is going to Nana Gina's." Naomi says.

"Oh, okay." He says returning his attention back to the TV. Once I hear the door close I take the remote from the coffee table and shut the TV off.

"We're going to the park sweetie, we're gonna meet Aunt Keera there." I say standing up and picking him up.

"Oh yeah? We haven't seen her in forever." He says happily.

"I know." I say walking upstairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

"Where is she mummy?" Nicky asks as he pulls me along through the park.

"I don't know sweetie, just wait a bit." I say, continuing to be pulled along.

"Aunt Keera!" Nicky shouts as he lets go of my hand and makes a beeline for Keera.

"Look how big you are. You nearly knocked me over." She says when he jumped into her arms.

"Mummy says I'm growing every day." He informs her as he jumps down from her arms.

"Hello, Emily." Keera says giving me a hug. "Long time no see." She says dryly.

"Yeah, had a lot going on." I say quietly. "Why don't you go play for a bit sweetie. Aunt Keera and I need to talk." I say. He waves his hand for him to tell me something quietly.

"Are you gonna tell her the surprise?" He whispers.

"Yeah. Go play." I say pointing to the playground. He soon runs off and Keera and I take a seat on the bench.

"You look great." She says eyeing me up and down, stopping when she sees the ring on my finger. "R-really? You're engaged?" She asks a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, that's why I called you. I felt like I should tell you, you know?" I say quietly.

"So you called me to aggravate me?" She spat.

"No, I called you to tell you some good news. I know you don't like Naomi, but she's been good to me, and Nicky. And I really love her, but that doesn't mean I don't want you in my life either." I say placing my hand on her knee.

"So what. I can't even come around because she hates me. I can't even see you whenever I want. I can't see Nicky… it's basically like you just locked me out of your life by having that ring on your finger." She says looking into space.

"I'm here telling you this aren't I? She just proposed yesterday, you are the first person I told, I didn't even tell Katie. I can't control the fact that Naomi doesn't like you, I told her all the shitty things you did to me so she has a bit of a reason. I'm allowed to see you when I feel like it, but I have enough respect for Naomi not to bring you over because the last thing we all need, is Naomi freaking out that you're in her house. If you can't see that I still want you to be informed in what goes on, and who care where it takes place, you should just be happy that I tell you things." I say annoyed.

"I'm sorry." She says looking down.

"Yeah, and I'm pregnant, if you want to hear that one. I'm having her baby, if you cant accept that either than I guess there is no hope for us."

"Really? How far along?"

"Few weeks. That I just found out the other day too, and again, no one even knows yet."

"I'm sorry I'm a shitty person." She says quietly. "You know I don't really mean to be."

"Yet, you still end up being one, and always have been" I state.

"Well congratulations either way, the engagement and baby, that's really great Emily. I really am happy for you." She says, turning to face me and give me a hug.

"Go talk to Nicky, he missed you a lot and couldn't wait to see you." I say smiling.

"I-I actually have to be somewhere, tell him I said I'll talk to him later." She says sadly standing up.

"Don't you dare do that to him. You're just as much a part of his family as anyone else is, if you walk away from him _again_, I don't know if I can talk to you again, Keera." I say sternly.

"Goodbye Emily." She says walking away.

"You're fucking kidding?" I say as she walks away. "Fuck you then!" I shout when she's still in earshot.

"Mummy, Aunt Keera didn't say goodbye to me again." He says running over and rubbing his eyes, looking like he's on the verge of tears.

"I know. She's mean." I say picking him up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah. She is." He says shakily, rubbing his eyes some more.

"It's okay, we won't see her again. Come on, we have to go shopping for dinner, what should we make?" I ask as I walk towards the entrance of the park.

"Chocolate cake!" He says happily.

"How about we'll make that for dessert and spaghetti for dinner?" I say patting his belly.

"Okay, I get to help right?" He asks, waving his finger in my face.

"Of course." I say smiling at him and putting him in the car.

* * *

**A/N; Ending here for now, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, and I wanted to bring back Keera. Even though most of you hate her. Until next time, guys, you know what to do :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N; Hello my amazing readers! Just thought I'd let you guys know that this story is coming to a close soon :( I'm sorry, but it's how it was meant to be, but no fear! I am currently writing another story (The Little Things We Cherish) and I am debating whether or not to write a sequel to this story. So we shall see where I end up. And away we go…**

**18;**

_***Naomi POV***_

"Come in!" I shout from behind my desk when I hear a knock at my door.

"Hi mama!" Nicky says bouncing into my office and onto my lap.

"Well, this is a surprise." I say smiling as Emily walks in behind him, shutting the door before walking over and giving me a kiss. "Hi." I say sweetly.

"We were coming back from the park, and on our way to the store so we stopped in to see how you were." She says sitting across from me.

"Nicky, why don't you go and play with Sara for a bit." I say walking him towards the door and to my secretary. "Mummy and me need to have a grown up talk."

"Okay." He says as I open the door and watch him run down the hall to where Sara is.

"What's wrong?" I say, closing the door and walking to stand in front of Emily, leaning my back against the desk. "And don't try and tell me nothing's wrong."

"I went to meet Keera at the park to tell her about everything and she got completely pissed and left, but the fact that she didn't even say goodbye to Nicky is what's really got me mad. I mean, the kid loves her, he doesn't understand what's going on, she'd been in his life this whole time and of all people, she still have to be a bitch to him." Emily says looking down at her feet.

"Oh." I say quietly, not wanting to get mad at Emily and not wanting to want to kill Keera. "Look, babe just, fuck it now, or give her time to think about it. I know I shouldn't be condoning you seeing her, but like I said once before, I'm not going to rule over your life. I just want you happy." I say pulling her out of the chair and into my arms.

"I love you, Naoms." She mumbles against my chest.

"I love you too, Ems." I say kissing the top of her head. "Now, to the important talk. I know it's a bit too early, but I just would like to know, should we get married before or after the baby?" I ask seriously.

"Dunno. Why don't we wait for a little bit, I mean, it would be best to have the wedding after. We'll see yeah? I know for one thing is that my mum is going to want to help plan it, being a wedding planner and all." She says smiling. "Still can't believe it." She says taking my hands in hers.

"Believe it, baby." I say kissing her on the forehead. "Soon enough you're going to be my wife and we're gonna have a little me running about." I say, smiling at the thought.

"You think it'll be a girl or a boy?" She asks hopeful.

"I think we should have one of each, but then again that isn't my decision. But if I had to pick I'd want another little boy." I say smiling.

"Oh? Well I want it to be a girl." She says quietly.

"So then we should hope for one of each." I say grinning.

"I don't wanna have twins." She says scrunching up her face.

"Well if it happens then it happens, right?"

"Yeah, but I guess being a twin makes me not really want to have them. Especially two girls or boys for that matter, one of each may be different." She explains.

"Understandable." I say before kissing her.

"I think we should go, Nicky must be reeking havoc by now." She jokes as we walk out of my office and to the lobby.

"Mummy, look what I did." Nicky said holding up a picture that he colored. "It's for mama's office." He says walking over and hanging it to me.

"Thank you, I'll put it with the rest of them" I kneel down in front of him taking it. "It's very nice, thank you bud." I say kissing his cheek.

"Come on." Emily says extending her hand for him to take. "Say thank you to Sara."

"Thank you."

"No problem, mate." She says smiling.

"We'll see you at home." Emily said as I stepped towards her.

"Yeah, mum said she'd bring Emmy home around five, five-thirty."

"Okay, dinner will be ready at six." She says smiling. "I'll call Katie and my parents when I get home."

"Perfect." I say, leaning in and kissing her.

"Ewwww." Nicky, says scrunching up his face.

"Bye Em. Bye Nick." I say, laughing slightly.

"Bye mama." He says waving as they walk to the lift.

* * *

"Hey babe." I say walking into the kitchen to find Emily cooking. "Mmmm, something smells great." I say standing behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist, and placing my hands on her lower stomach, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi." She says, turning her head to kiss me properly. "I'm making spaghetti." She says smiling when she pulls away from me.

"Yum." I say quietly, resting my head on her shoulder.

"How was the rest of the day?"

"Good. Work." I say dryly.

"Exciting." She says sarcastically.

"Yeah. I love you." I whisper in her ear, rubbing her stomach. "I can't wait."

"You're more excited than I've ever seen you." She says lightheartedly.

"I can't help it. You're having _my_ kid Ems, of course I'm fucking ecstatic." I say as she turns in my arms and faces me, a loving look in her eyes.

"I love seeing this side of you." She says, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Oh yeah?"

"Of course." She says smiling. "It reminds me of when we first started dating, how you never stopped smiling and how you were so goddamn happy." She adds, tucking a bit of fallen hair behind my ear.

"I'm _still_ happy, Emily. Don't think I'm not." I say quietly. "I have no reason not to be happy with you, baby." I add, leaning in to kiss her softly. "I love you." I whisper against he lips.

"I love you too." She whispers back.

"Hello, hello." I hear my mum say as she walks through the front door, followed by the sound of Emmy's little feet running through the foyer.

"Hi mum." I say walking to where she was.

"Mummy." Emmy says, holding her arms up for me to pick her up.

"Hello, my little lovely." I say, peppering her face with kisses as she laughs. "How's mummy's little angel?" I ask.

"She was good. She slept a bit on the way over, she's just like you Naomi, always falling asleep in the car." Mum says walking towards the kitchen as I follow her, making sure to put Emmy with Nicky and Kieran in the lounge first.

"Hi Gina." Emily says smiling and hugging my mother.

"Congratulations." Mum says excitedly. Which causes both Emily and I to look at her wide-eyed. "Oh come on, I saw that ring from across the yard. It's quite beautiful." She says lifting Emily's hand to look at the ring better. I walk over to Emily and stand behind her.

"Tell her the other thing?" I whisper every so quietly into her ear. She nods slightly. "Mum we have something else to tell you." I say quietly.

"Gina, there is one more thing." Emily says quietly.

"Oh?" Mum asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well. We were really going to wait to say everything later when my family comes, but I think w should just tell you now since you already know half the news. I'm pregnant." Emily says quietly as we watch my mum's face light up.

"Oh that's lovely! Congratulations." She says hugging Emily and I.

"Wait mum, we uh, I don't know how to explain it without getting all technical but the baby is mine. Like it's going to look like me and everything." I say watching her face change a bit.

"Like, biologically." She states. "You know I'm not stupid, I do know what you mean, I just… That's fucking wonderful girls." She says hugging us some more.

"Just don't say that you know anything." I say after she lets go.

"Yep, don't worry." She says walking over to sit at the table. "Have you figured out what it is you are going to do? Like first?"

"No, not yet, we're gonna wait a bit longer to figure that out, I think we're going to wait for the baby to be born." I say looking at Emily for approval.

"Well that's good. Don't rush anything." Mum says.

"Hello!" Katie says cheerfully as she walks into the kitchen with Effy following behind.

"Hi, how are you?" I say kissing Katie on the cheek.

"Good." She says before greeting her sister and my mum.

"Hey Effy, how are you?" I ask hugging her.

"Tired all the time, and cranky." She says yawning. "And I look like a fucking small planet so that isn't helping." She says patting her growing belly. "Just four more months and this little bugger is finally welcomed into the world." She says smiling that Effy smile.

"Don't call my kid a bugger!" Katie shouts from across the room.

"Yeah, especially when that little bugger is probably a girl." My mum chimes in as Effy and Katie stare at her wide-eyed. "What?"

"How did you know that?" Katie asks confused.

"Well, I don't want to sound rude but, Effy, you look like you have seen better days. Your face is all drained of color and you don't look anything like you normally do. The theory is that when a woman looks, well, like complete shit, she is having a girl because the baby is taking all of the beauty. When a woman is having a boy, she rarely changed because, well, lets face it, a woman needs all the energy she can manage to take care of a boy, especially when they start running around." Mum says standing.

"Christ mum, I really don't know what we would do without you sometimes." I say smiling.

"I know that, love. Well congratulations you guys, I'm going to go sit with Kieran and see how the grandbabies are doing." She says walking out of the kitchen.

"Your mum is a bit out there Campbell." Katie says walking to stand beside Effy.

"Yeah, but she is never wrong is she?" I say, kissing Emily on the cheek and following my mum.

* * *

_*__**Emily POV**__*_

"So how are you?" Katie asks once Naomi left the room.

"I'm great actually." I say smiling.

"That's good, nice seeing my little sister happy." She says cheerfully. "Mum and dad are coming for dinner right?"

"Yeah they should be here soon." I said looking at the clock on the wall. "So you guys are having a girl? Is she going to be like you Kay?" I tease.

"And by that you mean?"

"A bitchy, leopard-print wearing, pain in the ass?" I tease.

"Ha fucking ha, I dunno, maybe she'll be mysterious and quiet like Effy." She says, smiling at her wife.

"We can only hope." Effy says sarcastically. "I dunno if I can deal with a mini you."

"Yeah, yeah. You know you love me babe." Katie says, walking over and kissing Effy on the top of her head.

"Clearly. Or else I wouldn't be bearing your child and I wouldn't have married you." Effy says in her signature sense of humor.

"Hello!" My mother says in her singsong voice as she walks in through the door, her footsteps echoing through the hallway as she walks into the kitchen, my father not for behind. "Emily, how are you love?" She asks kissing me on the cheek and giving me a hug.

"I'm good mum, how's everything with you two?" I say as my dad comes and hugs me too.

"We're good, the gym is doing real well Emsy, real well." Dad says proudly.

"Hey Jenna." Naomi says walking into the kitchen, with Nicky in toe. "Hey Rob."

"Naomi! How are you?" Dad says when she walks into the room, giving her a bone-crushing hug. "How are you feeling about Arsenal this season." He says walking with her towards the lounge.

"Mummy." Nicky says tugging at the bottom of my shirt.

"Yes sweetie?" I say crouching down to be at eye level with him.

"Are we gonna tell them now?" Nicky whispers, in my ear looking at me curiously.

"After dinner sweetie." I say kissing him on the cheek before he walks back into the lounge.

* * *

"You okay sweetheart?" Naomi asks, walking into our room. When everyone finished eating, Gina and mum offered to clean up, so I took the opportunity to escape for a little bit.

"Yeah, just tired." I say quietly.

"You did have a long day and all." She says walking over to where I'm sat on the bed. "You wanna save telling your mum for another day?"

"No, I'd rather tell her now, get it over with." I say pinching the bridge of my nose. "Come on, let's do it now before we have to get Nicky and Emmy to sleep." I say taking her by the hand and walking with her our of the room and downstairs.

"You okay, like, you sure you wanna do this now?" Naomi asks whispering into my ear.

"Yeah." I say yawning.

"Alright, we'll tell them then off to bed for you, I'll get mum to help with the kids." She says kissing me on the cheek, before walking into the lounge where everyone was sat having mindless conversations about whatever and where they watched Nicky and Emmy play. I let go of Naomi's hand and walk over to the sofa, picking up Emmy and settling her on my lap, Naomi following suit and doing the same with Nicky. Once settled, she leans over and whispers something in Nicky's ear.

"Excuse me!" He says with a smile on his face. "Mummy has something to say." He says turning to be and trying his best attempt at a wink, resulting in me laughing at how cute my son is.

"Thank you Nicky. Uh, yeah, well I have two things to say, the first thing is that Naomi and I are engaged." I say quietly, but still loud enough to be heard as I look over at Naomi who is smiling from ear to ear. Then I look over at my mum and see her smiling with tears in her eyes, as well as the look in her eye that gives away the fact that she's already planning everything and can't wait. "Okay, so the second thing is that Naomi and I are also expecting, I'm pregnant." I say in the same tone as before ad receiving the same reactions from everyone and just as many congratulations. Once Emmy starts to get fussy I excuse myself and take her up to her room, a couple moments later I hear a light knock at Emmy's door.

"Emily?" I hear my mum say as she opens the door, my back towards her.

"Hi mum." I say turning around with Emmy resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"I just wanted to congratulate you alone. I'm so happy for you sweetie." She says walking over to hug me.

"Thank you mum." I say smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too Emily. Now, of course I'm going to be planning the wedding, yeah?" She asks hopeful.

"Of course mum, I wouldn't have it any other way. We just haven't planned what we're going to do first yet, we might wait for the baby." I say quietly when I begin to feel Emmy's soft breath on my neck, allowing me to know that she's fast asleep.

"Well the minute you know, you'll tell me right. I didn't get a chance to plan your stupid sister's wedding cause she had to elope, I really want to help you with yours." She says quietly.

"I know mum, I'll let you know the second I do." I say smiling as I walk over to put Emmy in her crib.

"That's all I ask." She says before walking out of the room.

**A/N; Leaving it here. Sorry it's taken me a while to update but between going back to school and other things going on called life, I haven't had a whole lot of time, and writer's block is always a contributor. Anyway, you lovely people know what to do now.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys :) just thought I'd let you know that there is only a few more chapters left before we come to a close :( I'm sorry to say. But we shouldn't let that interfere with what there is to come! So without further ado!**

* * *

**19;**

_***Naomi POV***_

"Naoms, babe. Wake up." I hear Emily say through my sleep.

"Whaaa Em?" I whine half asleep.

"Wake up first." She whispers in my ear, before kissing up and down my neck gently.

"Okay." I say opening my eyes and blinking a couple times. "I'm up." I say looking at her and smiling. "What can I do for you at… four-thirty in the morning?" I say looking at the clock on the wall.

"The little being inside me woke me up." She said smiling and rubbing her growing belly. Emily is already four months pregnant, and lately, the little guy or girl has been waking her up almost every morning at four for the past few nights, which results in Emily waking me up, which, I would be happy wouldn't take place, but hey, the kid _is_ a Campbell, so I can't really blame Emily. "And, Effy had her baby. Katie just texted me a couple minutes ago, a girl just like Gina said. Ava Nicole." Emily adds smiling a bit.

"We'll have to go visit her in the hospital later." I say yawning. "How is this little one doing?" I say placing my hands on Emily's belly, feeling the baby kick a couple seconds later. "I see we're doing good little one." I say leaning forward and kissing her stomach softly.

"Even though they insist on waking me up at four in the morning." Emily huffs. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"I kinda like the name Niall for a boy, and Sadie for a girl. I'm rubbish at middle names, so I haven't thought of that. But they are Campbell right? No hyphen or anything like that?" I ask, sitting up straighter. "What about you?"

"I kind like Niall too. For a girl I like Evelyn." She says patting her bump.

"Are we staying with the N and E bit?" I say chuckling.

"I dunno, we'll see. Sadie is a strong contender, I like that name quite a bit." She says smirking.

"For the same reason you like Niall as well?" I tease.

"Shut up you, now the fact that it's really hot right now is making me in the mood for ice cream." She says smiling from ear to ear. "And because I know there is a whole new container down in the freezer, I know that because you love me and the baby with all your heart, you're willing to get you tired bum out of bed to get some for us." She says as persuasively as possible and ending with a cheeky sort of smirk.

"Okay. But you will be civil and eat from a bowl this time, yeah?" I ask. The last time Emily wanted four A.M. ice cream she nearly ate the whole thing from the container straight out of the freezer.

"Yes, ma'am." She says rolling her eyes. I get out of bed quickly and run downstairs to get her ice cream. When I walk back into the bedroom, to see Emily sitting up in bed expectantly.

"You're worse than Nicky when it comes down to ice cream." I say handing her the bowl as she bounces up and down like a child.

"What can I say, he takes after his mummy." She says smirking. "You going back to bed?" She asks with a mouthful of ice cream.

"There's no point, the gremlins will be up soon anyway." I say looking at the clock, seeing its already after five on the morning and Nicky is usually up at seven sharp. "Besides, I know it's early but we are also trying to plan a wedding so…" I say trailing over as I walk over to the desk and grab my laptop. "Since we're waiting for the newest gremlin to be born, we don't have to rush too much, but you know how I like to be." I say yawning and sitting on the bed next to Emily, nearly seconds away from eating the glass bowl her ice cream was in. "Babe, calm down a bit yeah?" I tease, taking the bowl out of her hands and placing on my bedside table.

"Right, now we still haven't agreed on anything at all." Emily states.

"Yes, but this is really about what _you_ want I just really am showing up." I say grinning.

"Yes and marrying me you twat. What do you want the theme to be?" She asks, sitting up a bit more.

"I don't know babe, if I could, I'd take you away to anywhere you want to go in the world and marry you, no big wedding, no party, nothing. Just our kids, a couple family members, and us, you know I don't like extravagant things." I sigh.

"I know sweetie, but my mum really wants this for us, just do it for her, yeah?" She says placing her hand on my thigh.

"I know, I know. Can't we just a little garden thing? Here? Or maybe my mum's, she has all those flowers and everything back there, it's always beautiful in the spring and she would love to have everyone there." I say.

"That sounds nice babe, and it would be easier too, to have the baby somewhere we don't have to think about where to put them, and if they get fussy or something. And your mum has more than enough room." She says yawning.

"Perfect, location is done, we just need to work on the guest list, pick some sort of color theme if you want to and then a date, for now at least." I say typing everything into my laptop.

"Good." She says through another yawn.

"Now, I don't want to like aggravate you but are you going to want to invite Keera?" I ask quietly, looking at Emily and seeing a distant look in her eyes.

"I dunno, I mean maybe. Would you be okay with it if I just sent her an invitation?" She asks just as quietly as myself. I lean over and kiss her on the top of her head gently.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I okay with the thought. I mean she is your friend and what ever; I'm not going to deny you having your friend at a wedding that is _yours_." I say stroking her fringe out of her eyes.

"I really fucking love you Naoms." She says leaning up to kiss my cheek.

"Yeah, well I am the best aren't I?" I say smiling.

"Cheeky." She says slapping my arm, before falling asleep in my arms, only to be woken up by the sound of Emmy crying through the baby monitor. "You get her." She says sleepily, letting go of me. I get up and walk into Emmy's room to see her standing up in her crib, crying.

"Aw, my girl, what's wrong?" I ask walking over to her and taking her out of her crib, and walking over to the rocking chair in the corner and setting her on my lap, rubbing her forehead soothingly. "There, you're better now, yeah?" I say quietly when she starts to calm down. "You know, your mumma was just the same, whenever she didn't feel good, she would curl up into my side and I'd start rubbing her forehead and she'd feel better. You are so much like her Emmy, and I see it more as you grow up. I know you really have no idea what I'm talking about, that I must be a right nut, but I promised her I would tell you as much as possible about her, especially when you get older and start to understand. She would have loved you and spoiled you rotten, I miss her so much Emmy, so, so much. If it wasn't for mama I don't know what I'd have done. I love mama so much, so, so much. If it weren't for her I'd still be a proper mess. I know it's kind of ridiculous to be talking to you, but I just think I should tell you stuff, even if you don't understand. Maybe it's better to tell you things now so I can find ways to explain later. I don't know. All you need to know is that I love you so much, and our family." I say kissing the top of her head as I slowly continue to rock back and forth. I look down again to see that Emmy is fast asleep in my arms. "I clearly can ramble you into sleep." I say laughing lightly as I slowly begin to stand up and put her back in her crib. I leave her room and walk back into mine to see Emily wide-awake.

"You okay, love?" I ask walking over to her and kissing her on the head walking around to my side of the bed.

"Yeah." She says quietly, leaning in to kiss me once I get settled.

"You were listening weren't you?" I ask against her lips

"Yeah, well, the monitor was on and all. You ramble a lot." She says laughing slightly.

"Yeah well, it put her to sleep again, so it isn't all that bad." I say smiling.

"Still kinda bad babe." She says dryly, before smirking a bit.

"I'm going to bed, wake me up in half an hour." I say turning away from her, only to feel her kissing the back of my neck.

"No point in going to sleep babe, Nicky will be running in any second." She whispers in my ear. "Besides, I want time with you before he does." She adds, nipping at my ear lightly.

"What do you want?" I ask playfully, turning to face her.

"How do you know I want something?" She asks surprised.

"Cause you know how to get me to do anything. And you just ate ice cream, you always want something else after you have just eaten ice cream." I say smiling a bit.

"You know me so well, don't you?" She says smiling.

"Well… yes I do. I mean, I am marrying you and all, you are having my kid, if I didn't know you so well, all this would be a bit odd, yeah?" I say.

"You're such a cheeky bitch sometimes." She says light heartedly before kissing me again. "Now, I think I speak for all the children when I ask if you can make us pancakes for breakfast, as well as speaking for myself." She adds, patting her belly.

"Jesus, I really hope the next one doesn't inherit your appetite. Between you, Nicky, and Emmy, I don't think we need any more spikes in the grocery bill. And even without you being pregnant." I say yawning and trying not to get up.

"You make no sense when you're half asleep." Emily says chuckling.

"Mmmhmmm." I say, drifting off.

* * *

"Maaaaaaama!" I hear Nicky whisper-shout into my ear.

"Wha?" I mumble not wanting to get up.

"Mummy says to come downstairs." He says normally. "She made breakfast." He adds. I open one eye and look at him as he looks behind him at the door. "It's not as good as yours though." He whispers while grinning.

"Well let's hope mummy doesn't find out then." I say sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "Did mummy tell you about Auntie Effy?" I ask yawning.

"Yeah, she had a baby. I have a cousin!" He says excitedly. "But she's a girl. I want a boy cousin or mummy to have a boy. I want a brother; there are too many girls around." He states with a stern look on his face.

"Maybe you will get a brother soon, but we discussed that if the baby is a girl you'll love her and protect her from anything like a big brother should, right?" I say as I stand up and walk over to the en suite to brush my hair a bit.

"Yeah, but I cant do boy stuff with a girl, you have to be gentle with them, mama." He says, leaning his cheek on the doorframe of the bathroom, watching me.

"And I'm proud that you know that, kiddo, but you have to be gentle with any baby, by the time they get to be big enough to play, you may not be interested in playing the same things, you'll be a big boy and he'll still be little. You understand?" I ask, crouching down to be at eye level with him.

"Yeah I get it. I have a question though?" He says scratching his head.

"What is it?"

"How come you're not having a baby like mummy? You're a girl. You didn't even have Emmy. How does that work?" He asks cocking an eyebrow.

"You see, I don't really want to have a baby, but I still want kids. It's like wanting a cupcake but not wanting to do all the work before hand. You get it?" I say trying to put it as simple as possible.

"I guess. Where's Emmy's other mummy? I always hear you talking to Emmy about her mumma, who's that?" He asks. Before I answer I stand up properly, before picking him up and walking over to the closet by the bedroom door, I open the closet and pick up a box from one of the shelves before walking over to the bed, placing Nicky down first then settling in front of him. I open the box and take out the first picture on the top of the little pile.

"This is me, and this is Emmy's mumma, Rose." I say pointing out the obvious in the picture. The picture was of me, and Rose on one of the first days we met each other. We met through mutual friend's and the particular day in the picture we were just sitting in a pub, having a couple drinks and talking, mainly amongst ourselves, nearly forgetting everyone else existed until they wanted to take the picture.

"She look's just like Emmy. Even have the same hair and everything." He says with amazement in his voice. "What happen to her?" He asks as he looks at more of the pictures in the box. For a five-year-old, Nicky was pretty bright for his age. He understood a bit more than most five-year-olds did, I assume, I don't really spend much time with kindergarteners.

"She died after Emmy was born." I say, looking at a picture of her in the hospital the day before Emmy was born, her strawberry blonde hair all over her thin face, someone thought it'd be nice to take a picture right after she had a contraction, so she kinds looked like shit. Mind you the person with the bright idea was, me, but she loved me no matter what. I couldn't help but well up seeing her in the picture. Knowing it was one of the last pictures that would be taken of her, knowing that I don't have a single picture of her even so much as holding Emmy when she was born.

"She's in heaven now?" He asks, looking at more pictures. I simply nod my head, not being able to find the words. "When I go to church with Nana, the lady says that when we pass away we go to heaven. And that if we know anyone who passed away and are sad, we need to know that they are in heaven looking over us and making sure we're okay. You think Rose is doing that?" He asks innocently. I guess letting him go to church with Jenna isn't that big of a deal, I personally don't care now for church, I did all that when I was a kid, but I think it is good for Nicky to at least be taught it now, and given the right to his own opinion when he's older, anyway.

"That's right kiddo, I bet she's watching over Emmy every minute me or mummy can't." I say sniffling a bit, not only at the pictures, but also at how much this kid understands about certain things.

"You too." He says looking at me with the same puppy like eyes and Emily.

"Me too, kiddo." I say smiling sadly. Nicky stand up on the bed and walks around the pictures before settling back down on the bed next to me and giving me a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I love you mama." He says.

"I love you too Nicky." I say before kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, well, well. What are you two up to?" Emily asks, standing in the doorway holding Emmy's hand.

"Looking at picture's of Emmy's mumma." Nicky says.

"Oh?" Emily asks, walking into the room, Emmy letting go of her hand and trotting over to me, holding her arms out for me to pick her up. I pick her up and settle her on my lap, looking at some of the pictures a bit more.

"Mumma!" Emmy says, pointing out Rose in the picture.

"Yeah, there's mumma." I say quietly as she looks at the picture curiously.

"Mumma heaven?" She asks, looking up at me.

"Yeah baby, mumma's in heaven." I say kissing the top of her head. "Come on, let's get ready and go see Effy." I say rubbing my eyes as the stung a bit from the tears that threatened to spill.

"Nicky, sweetie, can you be careful and walk Emmy into her room and watch her for a little bit." Emily says as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay mummy." He says jumping off the bed. "Come on Emmy, let's go play." He says as Naomi places her on the floor.

"You okay, love?" Emily asks walking over to me and running her fingers through my hair.

"As okay as I can be Emily." I say dryly, leaning forward and placing my cheek on her belly, and my hands on either side of it. "Hello little one, can you hurry up in there? I want to meet you." I say softly to Emily belly before kissing it.

"A few more months baby, now why were you showing Nicky those pictures?" Emily asked.

"He asked about Emmy's mumma, so I showed them to him, I haven't looked at them since last week, I was showing them to Emmy for a little bit, I put one of Rose in her room. No matter how many times I look at them I still get upset, it is what it is though. Can't change the past and all." I say quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Don't be upset Naoms, look, let's get dressed and go see Effy and the baby, yeah? Try and get your mind off some things okay?" Emily says before kissing the top of my head.

"Okay, I love you Ems. I love you so fucking much, yeah. Don't forget that, ever. No matter what, I don't think I'll ever stop loving you." I say looking up at her as she smiles down at me.

"I know Naomi. I love you too, just as much as you love me, if not more." She says smirking, resulting in me automatically grinning a bit. "See, there's that smile I love so much. You're so gorgeous when you smile." She says leaning in to kiss me softly.

"Thanks babe. Now let's go meet the newest bundle of joy. No doubt your sister already has some form of animal print on her already. Poor Ava." I say sitting up straighter and getting out of bed to get ready.

* * *

Once at the hospital, we all gather in the lift and go to Effy's floor, where all the women have their baby's, I can't seem to think of what it's called at the moment, but you know what I mean. Any way, we walk into Effy's room to see her sitting in the bed holding Ava, who is wearing a pink leopard print hat.

"See I told you Em." I whisper in her ear as soon as I see the hat. "Hello there." I say in a quiet singsong tone. Effy turns to look at us smiling a true genuine smile.

"Hey guys." She says quietly.

"Where's Katie?" Emily asks, sitting down in the chair closest to Effy's bedside.

"She went home quick, she wanted to get something." Effy said, not breaking eyes with her daughter, who looks exactly like Effy.

"She's beautiful." I say standing behind where Emily is sat.

"Baby." Emmy says, her head in the crook of my neck as she points out what she's talking about.

"That's right, love, baby." I whisper.

"Can I hold the baby Auntie Effy?" Nicky asks excitedly as he looks at the baby.

"She's a bit too small for you to hold today, maybe when we get home tomorrow or the next day you can come over and hold her okay?" Effy says.

"Okay."

"Hi, hi." Katie says as she walks into the room. "How are you?" She asks Effy right away, walking over to kiss her on the top of her head. "Has everyone properly met Ava?" She asks excitedly, gently taking the baby out of Effy's hands, and walking around the bed to the small group of us to look at her better. Ava had the same shocking blue eyes as Effy did, which, as of right now was the first way you could compare her to her mother, apart from that it was quite hard. Ava didn't have much hair and her featured weren't mature enough to see. Bit regardless, she was a very beautiful little girl. Katie then handed the baby to Emily who smiled once she held her niece.

"Hello little Ava, I'm Auntie Emily and this here is your Auntie Naomi, and your two cousins, Nicky and Emmy. We are going to spoil you so much, and love you to death." Emily says in a tone that you would talk in when talking to a baby.

"And we vow never to buy you one stitch of animal print anything." I tease, whispering over Emily's shoulder.

"Yeah well I think she has enough leopard print already that is her too her to the zoo, the leopards would think she was one of their own." Emily teases.

"Ha ha. She doesn't have that much animal print, not nearly as much as he mummy does." Effy said teasingly as Katie sat next to her brooding.

"Just keep making fun. Wait til you have your kid Campbell. Whether they're a boy or a girl I'm just going to drown you on animal print." Katie says, rolling her eyes.

"That's quite the threat there." I say playfully.

"Okay you two, that's enough." Emily says once Ava starts to fuss a little bit. Katie is quick to come over and take the baby from her arms. "So are mum and dad coming to see her?" Emily asks when Katie is taking the baby from her.

"I think they're waiting until tomorrow, I didn't really didn't get a solid answer out of them." She says, gently rocking the baby back into a calm state.

"Congratulations, any way. She's quite gorgeous." Emily says smiling. "Tomorrow, we'll bring over the gift we bough her, considering someone left it at home." She adds.

"Sorry, I had to walk the dog right as we were ready to leave and I completely forgot until we were already half way here." I say in false annoyance.

"They kept fighting in the car." Nicky whispers loudly. "Mama said bad words." He says nodding his head to make a point.

"And what did we say about when you hear those words?" I ask sternly.

"Not to ever say them or I get in a lot of trouble." He says looking down.

"That's right." Emily says, kissing the side of his head.

"Well, that's perfectly fine either way." Effy says before yawning.

"Okay, you guys, I think that was a sign for us to go." Emily says standing up. "Effy need her rest and so does Ava, say goodbye." She adds walking over to Effy and giving her a hug, followed by Nicky and myself, before doing the same with Katie. We wave one last time before walking out of the hospital room.

"Just think, a couple more months until our little one is here." I say smiling and lacing our fingers together as we walk down the hall.

"I can't wait!" Nicky says as he takes his mother's hand and placing the other on her stomach. "Come on baby brother." He whispers and closes his eyes as we wait for the lift, almost as if he's wishing for the baby to be a boy.

"We'll find out soon enough." Emily says looking down at him and smiling.

* * *

**A/N; Okay, so I know this kind of took forever to post, which is why it is a bit longer because I don't know when I'll post again and I kind of feel like compensating for the lack of updating. The other story I am writing (The Little Things We Cherish) is really all over the place at the moment, I keep changing the content of the chapter and feel like it's completely wrong every time, bit I promise to have the next chapter up soon. If this thing call **_**life**_** didn't get in my way all the time I'd be posting more :( but you can't help what you really can't control. Until next time, you guys know what to do :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**20; **

_***Emily POV***_

"Mummy?" Nicky asks as I get him ready for bed.

"Yes sweetie?" I ask, tucking him in.

"Ava is pretty." He says taking his teddy bear into his arms.

"Yes, she is sweetie." I say yawning.

"How do you know if a baby is a boy or girl before they're born?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"The doctor tells you when it's time. Or you can be surprised." I say cheerfully.

"Are you gonna ask the doctor? Or do you want to be surprised?" He asked yawning.

"I'll see what mama wants to do first, then I'll let you know." I say kissing his forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight mummy." He says before closing his eyes and turning over. I get up and make sure his nightlight is on before leaving the room and closing the door over. I turn around to see Naomi doing the same coming out of Emmy's room. She looks up at me, and smiles.

"Perfect timing as always." She says before kissing me. "I just have to let King out. Then I'll be in bed." She says walking down stairs while I walked into our bedroom and went into bed. Soon enough, Naomi is walking into the room, King trotting behind her and walking to his dog bed in the corner.

"The dog is actually sleeping in here tonight?" I ask amazed.

"Why not? He deserves to be up here too." She says smiling.

"Whatever you say babe." I say smiling as Naomi climbs into bed and snuggles into my side. She rests her head in my shoulder and a hand on my belly. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and start stroking her forehead calmly. "You okay?" I ask, questioning about earlier before.

"Yes. I just don't know how to handle it all still, like, missing her and knowing she isn't here anymore. It all just feels strange." She sighs.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I felt the same way about Nicky's father. That he was gone so fast that I didn't know how to react." I say.

"You never really told me about his father." Naomi says, sitting up straight.

"The same way you never told me about Rose." I counter.

"Touché. What do you want to know?" She says.

"What do you want to tell me?" I ask.

"I'll just start from the beginning?" She asks nervously.

"Whatever you feel comfortable in doing." I say, placing my hand on her knee.

"Okay. Well I met her through mutual friends, Effy's brother, Tony, was having a small group outing. I guess that's what you'd call it. So Effy asked me to go with her to this pub where he was having this thing. Rose was a friend of Tony's, she knew him from Uni. So we went to this pub, and had a couple with Effy before I even noticed her, it was a good hour or so before I realized she was staring at me from the bar. She was quiet beautiful, and I was young, like twenty-three or twenty-four, so the fact that she was like twenty-seven was intriguing. But, like, she was an established person, had a proper job and whatever, and here I was, this immature, hear strong, cheeky kid. She walked up to me first, offered me a drink, and started talking to me. Before I left that night, she asked me out, it was cute how she got all nervous, and stuff. We dated for about eight months before we moved in together, which I didn't enjoy too much. Sharing my space with her, she was a messy person and I'm the exact opposite." She says, pausing to laugh a bit. "So we dated for about a year and a half or so before I proposed to her."

"How did you propose?" I interrupt.

"I felt like I had to go over the top for her, like if I didn't do something amazing, she wouldn't marry some stupid kid like me. I took her to Paris in the middle of fall and proposed under The Eiffel Tower. It was quite the extravagant thing really, and I had to plan it out so precise, that if it didn't go right, I don't know what I would have done. So she said yes before she even saw the ring, that we were married the following fall, only because she loved the fall, then about three months later, she was pregnant with Emmy and had her in the fall, which was quiet funny. Everything happened that fall, her birthday was the thirtieth of October, then the next day she had Emmy, and well yeah. It really isn't fair Emily. When she died I had to name our daughter, I had to go through all that crap to burry her and have a newborn left without her mother. I had to do so much by myself before I moved back here. I hated it. I hated that she dies, hated being stuck with Emmy, and just hated everything. If it wasn't for my mum, I really don't know what I would have done. Then I met you and you helped me so much Emily, you helped me so, so much. I love you so goddamn much, Emily. I truly love you more than anything, more than anyone, more than I could have ever imagined. You make me so, so happy. I can't wait to marry you and make you mine forever. I can't even imagine my life without you at this point. If I could, I'd marry you tomorrow, just so I wouldn't have to wait so long. I can't even… I love you Emily Fitch, with all my heart." She says before kissing me with so much passion and love. When she pulls away, we're both left quiet breathless.

"You really are the sweetest person in the world, Naomi Campbell. I love you so much you big sop." I say smiling.

"Only when I'm with you, Emily." She says smiling before kissing me again. "Oh! The little one agrees with me." She says when she feels him, or her, kicking. "When is the next doctor appointment?" She asks quietly.

"In a week or two I think. Why?" I ask curiously.

"I think I want to know what we're having, Em. I don't want to keep referring to my kid as 'it' or 'him or her'. I want to know." She says patting my stomach.

"Okay, but I don't want to tell anyone and we're going to try and avoid your mother as best as we can." I say seriously. "I only say that about Gina cause I want it to be a surprise for her, and after what she said with Effy…" I say trailing off.

"I understand babe." She says smiling. "My mum can be a bit over bearing." She says laughing a bit. "So, is it time for your story or no?" She asks.

"Okay, so, I had this friend JJ, he was a bit… unique. He was a very sweet boy and very nice. Had a big heart. So to feel, like, better about stuff, I slept with him. Keera was being a prick and I was still unsure of things so, I slept with him as a favor for both of us. Stupid boy, didn't have a freaking condom and well, yeah, I got pregnant. Keera flipped out cause we were still together, technically, when I did sleep with him. But he was nice as her could be about the situation. He came with me to doctors and stuff but then… well you know the end result." I say quietly.

"You love him?" She asks curiously.

"Not to the point I'd, like, be with him, no." I state.

"But you cared for him?" She asks.

"Of course.

"Does Nicky know about his dad?" She asks.

"He knows he had a proper daddy, yes. But he also understands that his mummy liked girls, and that he shouldn't be ashamed that I do. Like, if kids tease him or whatever. But her does know he had a dad, and that he's in heaven." I say before yawning.

"Mother-to-be is tired, yeah?" Naomi says smiling.

"Yeah. And it's only eight-thirty." I say pouting.

"Go to sleep love. It's fine." Naomi says kissing my forehead.

"I don't want to." I whine, yawning a bit more.

"You're just as bad as Nicky when I put him to bed." Naomi says smiling. "Go to sleep." She whispers, leaning in to kiss me softly.

**A/N; Just a really quick, really short filler I wrote in class the other day when I should have been paying attention. The next chapter will be a regular length chapter. Until next time :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N; The moment has come people! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**21;**

_***Naomi POV***_

"You okay, Em?" I ask quietly, sitting next to her hospital bed.

"Yeah, I just want it over already." She says sighing.

"I know I want our baby too." I say, lightly brushing her fringe from her face.

"Are you okay?" She asks, lacing our fingers together.

"Yes, I'm fine. Not worried one bit." I say smiling. "I know you're worried about what I've said, about being scared but I'm not, you're strong and healthy, nothing to worry about." I say kissing her forehead. About a month ago Emily and I were up late one night talking. While she was devouring ice cream I might add, and the topic of her due date came up and she asked me if I was going to basically freak the fuck out and worry myself sick over her giving birth and the after fact. But I told her I would be fine and I am, I mean Rose did have some health problems and shit but anyway, my main focus is and always will be Emily and our children and that's all that really matters.

"Ah!" Emily hisses, breaking me out of my trance. "I really hate contractions." She whines. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She cries, squeezing my hand.

"Christ Em! Don't break my hand, yeah?" I say, taking my hand from hers and shaking it a bit. "Jesus, you're stronger when you're having a contraction babes." I tease a bit.

"Yeah well, it bloody hurts Naomi!" She pouts.

"I can only imagine." I say, brushing back her damp fringe and kissing her forehead.

"Yeah. It's the worst possible thing." She pouts again.

"But it'll be worth it for our baby, yeah." I coo, not wanting to wait anymore to see my kid.

"Hopefully they won't be a stubborn pain like their mama." She jokes.

"Hopefully they're loving and caring like you, mummy." I say cheerfully.

"Well I am quite loving and even more amazing." She says smirking.

"They are definitely going to be a cheeky one aren't they?" I ask.

"Yes, just like Nicky and us. Thankfully there's still hope for Emmy. I doubt she'd going to be a cheeky as the rest of us." She says laughing slightly.

"I can't wait." I say, kissing her softly.

* * *

"Oh my god Ems." I say getting choked up seeing our baby being born. I lean forward and kiss her forehead, whispering into her ear softly, "It's a boy. Our little Niall." I say in amazement. "I can't believe it Emily. Our son." I say as tears roll down my cheeks.

"Our boy." She coos. "Little Niall. Nicky is going to be happy." She says tired a bit. The nurse walks over handing Emily the neatly wrapped baby bundle.

"Congratulations mummies." The nurse says before walking back over to where she just came from.

"Hello little boy. I'm your mummy, and this is mama and we have waited what feels like forever for you." Emily coos. "You look just like your mama." She says looking up at me.

"He's going to be better looking than me, no doubt about it." I say, wiping my eyes with the corner of my sleeve. "I love you Emily." I say leaning over and kissing her softly.

"Okay, we're going to move mummy to her room now." The nurse says.

"Okay, I'll go tell them." I say kissing Emily before leaving the delivery room and going to find everyone in the waiting room. I turn the corner to see Nicky bouncing up and down in his chair. He turns and sees me walking towards him, he breaks out in a wide smile and makes a beeline for me.

"Mama! Do I have a baby brother?!" He asks, filled with excitement, jumping into my arms.

"Yes you do." I say quietly, watching as he grins even wider.

"Yay." He says excitedly.

"Ssshh. Want to tell everyone?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head, his smile not faltering for a second. I put my finger to my lips so he knows not to talk, and walk over to everyone else.

"Guess what." Nicky says, wiggling out of my arms. "I have a brother." He announces. Soon after everyone bursts into an offset hum of 'congratulations' and everyone hugging me.

"Congratulation Naomi." Rob said coming up to me and giving me a big hug.

"Grandpa! Now we have another boy to take fishing!" He says, his excitement not faltering.

"That's right be we have to wait for him to get big and strong." He says picking Nicky up. "What's the motto boy?"

"He has to get Fitched!" Nicky says, holding his fist in the air.

"You guys can come in a little bit, I just want to take Emmy and Nicky first. She's in room 234." I say walking to take Emmy from Jenna and taking Nicky's hand when Rob puts him down. Then walking over to the lift. "Now just know that you have to be quiet okay?" I say, mainly to Nicky seeing as Emmy was always fairly quiet.

"Okay mama." He says as I open the door and walk into the room.

"Hello." I say quietly, walking into the room and closing the door behind us.

"Hey." Emily says cheerful, but quiet enough not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms. Nicky runs over to Emily's bedside, bouncing up and down with excitement."

"Hello baby brother." He says looking at the baby with amazement in his eyes. "Can I sit on the bed, mummy?" He asks, looking up at Emily.

"Just be careful." She says as Nicky climbs onto the bed carefully. Emily switches the position of the baby so the head is towards Nicky. "Can you hold his head for me a little bit?" Emily asks, moving her hand a bit, allowing Nicky to think he's helping.

"Hello brother. You're so tiny." He says quietly before kissing Niall on his head. " What's his name mummy?" He asks curiously.

"Niall Louis Campbell." She says, smiling and looking at me for approval. I nod and smile.

"Perfect name." I say, sitting in the chair closest to Nicky, next to the bed.

"Baby." Emmy says smiling.

"That's right, he's your brother." I say quietly.

"Baby." She repeats, looking at me and giggling.

"Yes. Baby." Emily says smiling.

"Go sit with mama." I say placing Emmy on the bed before standing up and taking Niall gently from her arms and settling back into the chair. "Hello little one. We've been waiting a long time for you. You took forever." I say, smiling before kissing his forehead. "You are so cute. I mean of course you are, you do look like me." I say smiling at Emily.

"Don't be cheeky." She says.

"It wouldn't be right not to." I say standing up and rocking Niall a bit when he started to fuss. "Aw, don't worry. I wont be cheeky anymore." I coo, kissing him on the head. Soon there's a knock on the door.

"Can we see him?" Rob asks, sticky his head in the door.

"Come in." Emily says cheerfully. Rob smiles and opens the door wider allowing for everyone to come into the room, everyone instantly gravitating towards me, oohing and aahing over the baby. Trying to get their hands on him, but me really refusing to let go even though realistically, I'm going to be with him more than any of them. Soon after they walked over to Emily to congratulate her and get settle a bit. My mum didn't leave my side though, watching me as I held Niall in my arms, she wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered her words of wisdom, considering I never heard them when Emmy was born.

"Let me take him." She said quietly, reaching out for him. "Hello little boy, you look just like your mama when she was born." She coos as he looks up at her with curious blue eyes. Almost as if he's trying to understand what she's saying, even though it's all gibberish to him. "What's his name?" She asked, not looking up from him she gently began to rock back and forth.

"His name is Niall. Niall Louis Campbell." I announce. Smiling and walking over to sit on the other side of Emily's bed with her and the kids.

"Well, hello little Niall." Mum cooed.

"I want to hold him." Effy says from beside me. My mum walks over to where she's sat in a chair and hands her Niall.

"Hello little nephew. Your Auntie Katie couldn't be here but she wanted me to give you something." She says, holding him with one hand and looking through her bag like a pro with the other. No even worrying about the fact that he's only hours old. "Here we are." She says happily as she puts on a light blue leopard print hat on his head. "There, now you look like a baby Auntie Katie would be proud to call her nephew." She said smiling cheekily at me.

"Oh great. Tell Katie she better watch it, yeah?" I say annoyed, only for Emily to slap me seconds later. "Ow!"

"Be nice." She reprimands.

"Sorry." I say kissing her on her cheek, taking her hand in mine.

"So Katie couldn't come cause she's watching Ava, clearly and she thought it'd be better if I gave him the hat, knowing you'd want to kill her." Effy says looking at Niall.

"Well she's quite smart then, yeah?" I tease. Soon enough everyone has had a chance to hold Niall, before he ends up back in my mother's arms. She always loved babies, especially those times I would be with her when she was doing that whole communal living shit and the house was full of people coming and going she would always have a baby attached to her hip, even if she didn't know their names half the time. Everyone said his or her goodbyes shortly after, naturally my mum still sticking around. Once everyone was gone, my mum gravitated towards the seat Effy was sitting in, just looking at Niall and speaking words that he really could care less about, but still looking up at his nana regardless.

"Mum?" I ask.

"Yes sweetie."

"Would you mind taking Emmy and Nicky back to yours?" I ask quietly seeing as the two of them managed to fall asleep along with Emily.

"I'll take them, no problem." She says quietly as she places Niall in his plastic crib.

"Come on Nicky, you gotta get up for me mate." I say quietly and he begins to stir. "You're going with nana okay." I say smiling.

"Okay!" He say excitedly, almost as of her wasn't sleeping at all. "Nana, can we make pizza again?" He asks quietly seeing Emily and Emmy sleeping.

"Of course love." She says quietly, picking Emmy up from the bed. "Come on, let's go." She says holding her hand out for Nicky. "I'll bring them home later." She says before walking out the door.

"Bye mama." Nicky says as he leaves.

* * *

"Naoms." I hear Emily say. "Baby, wake up." She says a bit more aggressive.

"Wha Ems?" I ask sleepily.

"Niall's crying babe, hand him to me." She says from her hospital bed, I open my eyes to see her looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please." She whines.

"I can't even." I say getting up and stretching a bit before getting Niall and handing him to her.

"Thank you." She says smiling and opening her gown to feed him. My eyes shoot to her chest right away. Not wanting to look away. "Stop staring at my tits babe." She says as she makes sure Niall starts feeding.

"Can't help it babe. You know I've been fond of your tits." I say quietly.

"Yeah I know, but you just have to be a good girl and be patient before you can play again." She says seductively.

"Bitch." I say all hot and bothered now.

"Language!" She says.

"Sorry." I say pouting, my mind not being able to get away from when it has wandered off to.

"Still thinking about my tits yeah?" She says smiling cheekily.

"Ef. You." I say folding my arms across my chest.

"Aw, don't pout babe." She coos, beginning to burp Niall.

"Yeah, yeah." I say through a yawn.

"Aw, is mama tired?" She asks, cradling Niall in her arms.

"Yes." I say quietly.

"Why don't you go home and sleep." She says quietly.

"I don't waaaanna." I whine, walking over to her bed, lying beside her. Wrapping my arm around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder as Niall fell asleep on her chest.

"You are worse than the baby." She teases, considering the fact that Niall hasn't whined or cried unless he needed something in the past few hours.

"But you love me." I say looking at her through my best puppy dog eyes.

"This is true." She says as I lean up to kiss her, trying not to disturb the sleeping baby on her chest. "I love you Naomi. So much." She says kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Emily. So much. And Niall." I say placing my hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles as I drifted off to sleep along side him and Emily.

* * *

**A/N; Okay just to clear some things up that I feel need to be explained. Niall was born on the 12****th**** of January. Nicky is already 5 years old his birthday is at the 25****th**** of April. Emmy is 2 her birthday is Halloween, which I already mention. Naomi is 29, I wanted to make her a year older cause I can, her birthday is August 30****th**** cause I read somewhere she is suppose to be a Virgo and Emily is suppose to be a Leo, her birthday is August 3****rd**** and she's 28. Just so you know where the ages are at, cause I don't really go into every last detail about them personally. Also, Naomi and Emily's anniversary is April 11****th****. Okay well there we have it. Like, hate, you know what to do. Thank you for really reading this story and staying with it through out. I wont leave you disappointed when it's over I promise :) **


End file.
